Broken Promises - Part 2
by Ann Murry
Summary: The whole team are free men but continuing to work for Stockwell brings new challenges. Meanwhile Face has his own challenges as someone from his past makes an appearance. Please read part 1 first and then R and R this one!
1. Chapter 1

Murdock set the heavy cardboard box atop an equally heavy cardboard box and panted in the stifling heat of the uhaul before turning around to glare at Ellen. "Please tell me that's the last one!"

"Yep," Ellen replied nonchalantly as she read though the file she'd found on Face's mom. "I know Face said, he didn't want this file but, I can't just leave it here, Murdock."

"I wouldn't either," Murdock said pulling the back of the uhaul down. "Are we ready to go? If we get on the road now, we should be back in Langley by the time Facey gets out of the hospital."

"Yeah," Ellen said turning around to look at the massive house she had shared with Edward. "I'm ready!" She announced. No love was lost by vacating the house after Face's trial. Murdock offered to borrow a truck and rent a uhaul to retrieve her belongings before the house was put up for sale.

"Good," Murdock said going to the passenger door of the pickup. "Your chariot awaits milady," he said opening the door and helping the five months pregnant woman into it.

Climbing behind the wheel, Murdock started the truck and pulled out of the driveway as Ellen sighed. "I'm hungry and I got to pee," she said as Murdock rolled his eyes.

"Again, you just went!"

"I can't help it," Ellen said with a pout as Murdock smiled.

"I'll stop at a gas station, good enough?"

"Yes," Ellen said sliding over into the middle of the bench seat. Wrapping an arm around Murdock's shoulders, she grinned. "Are you ever going to tell me your real name, Murdock."

"Nope," he said with a laugh. "Does it really matter?"

"Are we going to get married?" Ellen asked as Murdock shrugged.

"What's that got to do with it?" he asked as Ellen smiled.

"Because, if we get married," Ellen said pensively. "I'd like to know the real name of my husband."

"Well," Murdock said with a smile. "The day I ask for your hand is the day I'll tell you my real name, deal?"

"Deal!" Ellen said giggling.

Standing in front of the mirror, Face combed his hair before picking up his favorite pair of jeans. Hannibal had brought them to him for the trip home to Langley from the University where he'd been the last four weeks. He'd been told by Maggie and Leo that it would take time to get his stamina back after such a harrowing ordeal but even then, he wasn't prepared for the pain or weakness he'd endured just to get back onto his feet.

"You okay in there, kid," Hannibal asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Face said sliding into the jeans. "I'm great," he said with a smirk as he realized the jeans were now about two sizes to big. He knew, he'd lost weight but he didn't realize how much until that moment.

Hannibal laughed when Face came out of the bathroom holding up his pants. "I got your belt," he said holding it up.

"You might need to put another hole in it," Face said as he stretched the waist.

Hannibal smirked as he pulled out a pocket knife. For the sake of decency, Face took a seat on the edge of his bed while he waited for Hannibal to finish. "That aught to do it," Hannibal said handing the belt back to the Lieutenant.

"As long as it keeps my pants up," Face said with a grin as Maggie walked in.

"Okay," she said waving his release papers around. "You're a free man."

"Finally," Face said jumping to his feet which he immediately regretted when the room started to spin.

"Take it easy, Face!" Maggie exclaimed as she took his arm. He swayed momentarily in front of her but quickly regained his balance. "You can't get up that fast!"

"Apparently," Face said closing his eyes a moment to regain his bearings.

"I'll get a wheelchair," Hannibal said as Face gave him a wounded look. "It's safer that way."

"Thanks, John," Maggie said as Face looked peeved. "Just humor us, okay?"

"I just want to go home to my own bed," he said with a smirk.

"I know and I promise, once we get you home, I'll leave you alone," Maggie said with a wink.

"Right," Face replied in disbelief as Hannibal returned with a wheelchair.

Murdock pulled into a gas station to fill up before they got on the interstate. While Ellen went in to use the facilities and buy snacks for the trip back to Langley, he used the pay phone to check in.

"That was Murdock," Hannibal said hanging up the phone in Stockwell's car. "They're on the way back."

"I can't believe you let my pregnant sister and Murdock go all the way down to Florida...alone," Face said angrily.

"Face," Hannibal said rolling a cigar between his fingers. "I'm hurt that you would think, I would do that!"

"Of course, he didn't," Maggie said reassuringly before looking at Hannibal. "One of Stockwell's men are trailing them."

"And, Murdock's armed," Hannibal said with a wink. "I didn't forget, Thompson's still out there."

"At least the Warden will get what's coming to him," Maggie said bringing up the incident at the prison for the first time.

"Home," Face said sullenly, ignoring the Doctor's comment for the moment as the car pulled though the gate to Stockwell's house.

BA and Frankie waited outside the front door while Hannibal and Maggie helped Face inside the house. "I'm fine," he said waving away their efforts of help. "I'm not totally helpless!"

"Calm down, Face," Hannibal said once they got inside the house. "We're just being cautious."

"Thanks," Face said plopping down onto the nearest couch. "I appreciate it, really I do. I'm just being grouchy."

"No, really," Frankie mumbled while rolling his eyes. "That's so unlike you."

Face smirked. "It is good to be home," he said with a grin.

Murdock focused on the traffic around him as Ellen rambled on next to him. He'd noticed that a light blue four door sedan kept pace with his truck two lanes to his left for approximately the last thirty miles. Meanwhile, two cars behind him, was a jet black car with heavily tinted windows that he somehow knew belonged to Stockwell. Hannibal always though of everything, he thought. The blue car didn't really worry him until it moved from one lane to another.

"What do you think, Murdock?" Ellen asked as the pilot watched the blue car merge into their lane just in front of them.

"About?" Murdock asked absently as the car ahead started to slow down.

"About the baby names, silly," Ellen said smiling. "I said, if the baby is a boy, I'm thinking about naming him, Templeton after Face."

Murdock suddenly slammed on the brakes as the blue car came to a complete stop on the interstate just in front of them. Ellen used her hands to brace herself from hitting the dash board as she screamed out in alarm. But, instead of stopping, Murdock had just enough room to pass the car up. Looking back in the mirror at Ellen's side, he saw the black car pulling over as two men got out of the blue one. "You alright?" He asked looking at Ellen concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said turning in her seat to look behind them. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Murdock said with a grin. "Some people just don't know how to drive!"

Hannibal looked up from his newspaper when he seen Maggie return to the living room.

"He's asleep," she said worriedly.

"So, what can we expect?" Hannibal asked as BA and Frankie exchanged glances.

"We're not sure yet but Doctor Aston's worried about PTSD," Maggie replied uneasily.

"Faceman done went though war, Hannibal," BA said lowly. "You really think something like this is gonna bring him down like that!"

"We don't know what's going though his head, BA," Hannibal said more calmly than he felt. "We have to remember, he literally died! And, that's going to be hard for anyone to get over."

"So, what should we be looking out for, Doc?" Frankie said looking at Maggie.

"Well, some of the symptoms are easy to identify and he may exhibit them even without a clinical diagnosis of the disorder," Maggie said thoughtfully. "Like, sleeplessness, irritability, hostility, anxiousness. The more severe symptoms are what we should be concerned about, self destructive behavior and...suicidal thoughts."

"Whoa," Frankie said looking at Maggie. "That's some heavy stuff you're talking about."

"Yeah," BA said skeptically. "How's it treated?"

"Psychotherapy is really the only form of treatment," Maggie replied quietly.

"Oh, man," Frankie said shaking his head. "He ain't gonna end up like Murdock, is he?"

"Face ain't crazy, fool," BA said getting to his feet defensively. "Don't be comparing him to that crazy man!"

"Calm down, BA," Hannibal said waving his hand. "Face might hear you!" BA sat back down with a sigh as Hannibal continued. "We know, Face ain't crazy and he ain't going to be. Maggie and Leo are only concerned about the effects the prison time and the leather injection may have on him."

"I only want you guys to keep an eye on him," Maggie said evenly. "If you notice anything out of the ordinary, please don't hesitate to tell me."

"Okay," Frankie said as BA nodded.

"The best thing you can do for him is to just act normally around him," Maggie said. "Once things return to normal, he may just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Face turned his head from side to side, from one arm to the other and tried to scream. But no sound would leave his mouth. Then came the sharp stick of each needle before the burn of the drugs and then...a cold darkness that he'd never known before and pain. Like the bites of a thousand dogs, ripping and tearing at his flesh. He suddenly bolted upright in a cold sweat. Raising a shaky hand to his forehead, he wiped at it while his heart raced. The nightmares had started before he even came to at the hospital. The next one more darker and painful than the last but what did it mean! With sudden viciousness, he felt himself becoming nauseated. Stumbling into the bathroom, he unloaded into the toilet.

Hannibal hung up the phone as Ellen and Murdock came though the front door together. "Is he here?" Ellen asked, her first thought about her brother.

"Yes," Maggie said with a nod toward the bedrooms. "He's laying down until dinner."

"I want to see him," Ellen said as Maggie nodded knowingly.

"He should be waking up soon anyway," she replied as Ellen headed down the hall.

"What happened out there?" Hannibal asked while pulling Murdock aside. "I just got a call from Stockwell. The men who followed you were found on the side of the road, dead!"

"Dead?" Murdock said shaking his head in disbelief. "Someone tried to stop us but we kept going. I saw Stockwell's car pull over but nothing more after that!"

Ellen got to Face's door and started to knock softly as it suddenly swung open and Face stepped out of the room. "Ellen," he said as his sister hugged his neck.

"I'm so glad you're home," she said pulling away to look at him. "Are you hungry? Maggie's made dinner!"

"Not really," Face said looking down at himself. "And, I'm not really dressed."

"So," Ellen replied with a smirk. "You look fine," she said straightening the collar of his bathrobe. "Bathrobes over pajamas are the latest look for dinner." Face managed a smile as she took his hand and led him into the dinning room.

"Look who's coming to dinner," Murdock said as Face grinned at the pilots teasing. "You look pretty good for a dead guy!"

Maggie looked at Murdock like he'd just committed mass murder. "Murdock!" the doctor said in astonishment.

"What?" Murdock asked as Hannibal and the others just looked uncomfortable.

"It's okay," Face said seriously. He realized, everyone was treating him with kid gloves and he suddenly didn't like it. "At least, Murdock's being honest."

"We know," Maggie replied gently. "But still, it's a touchy situation."

"For who?" Face said with a smirk. "You guys or me? I mean, lets face it. I'm the one who died!"

"Face, don't do this," Hannibal said softly.

"Do what?" Face asked anxiously. "Pretend that everything's alright! Well, I'm not because there's plenty that's wrong."

"Like what?" Maggie asked seriously as she stepped into his direct view. "What are we talking about here, Face?"

"Nothing," Face said suddenly withdrawing into himself. "I'm not feeling well," he said rubbing his forehead. "I think, I'm going back to bed."

"Face," Ellen said as she started to follow him but Maggie stopped her.

"Let me talk to him, please," Maggie said meeting her eyes. "He needs help."

"Alright," Ellen said with a nod as Maggie exchanged a glance with Hannibal.

"I think you should call Leo," she said.

"Yeah," Hannibal said grimly. "I'll do that."

Maggie wrapped on Face's door but when she got no answer, she started to get worried. "Face, please open the door. I just want to talk."

Face sighed as he appeared in the doorway. "I'm fine, Maggie! I'm just tired. I've been though a lot!"

"I know," Maggie said crossing the threshold into his room.

"I...just...let...," Face said rubbing his forehead to stave off the headache that started to form. "I was just blowing off steam, that's all."

"That's all?" Maggie said looking at him critically before taking a seat next to him on the bed. "I hope you realize that, I'm only here to help you."

"Yeah," Face replied with a sigh as Maggie continued.

"But," she said putting a hand on his arm. "I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's going on."

Hannibal hated that Face was suffering and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He already felt responsible that the lieutenant went to prison and died because of it. Now, he was home and still the colonel felt helpless to do anything. Making matters worse, Stockwell expected a quid pro quo and soon. But, Hannibal didn't want to leave on a mission until he knew Face was physically and mentally stable. And then, there was still the threat of who ever it was that had a personal vendetta against the Bancroft family. Hannibal couldn't believe that the trail of dead men was simply because, Face took out one of their financiers. Something much more darker was going on, he was sure of it.

Maggie left Face's bedroom and almost ran straight into Murdock who waited just outside the door. "He okay?" The pilot asked anxiously as Maggie nodded. "I didn't mean to upset him!"

"I know. I gave him a sedative," she said quietly. "He's asleep at the moment."

"Could I sit with him?" Murdock asked timidly as Maggie nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea," she said with a gentle smile as Murdock disappeared into Face's room.

Returning to the living room, Maggie was relieved to see Doctor Aston there and deep in a conversation with Ellen and Hannibal.

"Maggie," Ellen said when she noticed the doctor's return. "How's my brother?"

Maggie sighed as she looked at Hannibal and Ellen. "He's sedated at the moment and Murdock is sitting with him."

"What'd he say?" Hannibal asked curiously. "Did he talk to you?"

"A little," Maggie replied worriedly. "It seems, and I don't know much about this stuff, but he thinks, he may have had a near death experience."

"Oh my god," Ellen whispered as Hannibal just looked skeptical.

"He doesn't honestly believe that!" Hannibal asked in disbelief. "Does he?"

"He's catholic, John," Maggie said seriously. "What should he believe?"

"How is he handling it?" Aston asked concerned.

"He's plagued by nightmares where all he sees is darkness and pain," Maggie said gently. "I'm worried about him mentally and physically. We've got to get him back to where he was before his accident. He's obviously depressed and that's going to keep him from eating and regaining his strength."

"I agree," Leo said with a nod. "I think he could benefit from an anxiety pill and something to increase his appetite."

"And, I think we should call Father Magill," Ellen suggested as Maggie nodded.

Hannibal shook his head before he turned and walked away. Maggie watched him walk outside and stand on the patio to light a cigar before she followed him. Shutting the door behind her, she turned on him angrily. "What is your problem, John? Face needs your support right now!"

"I can't help him, Mo," Hannibal said quietly taking a drag of his cigar. "Besides, the rest of us have a mission to do for Stockwell. I don't know how long we'll be gone. I'll find out the details tomorrow. So, its probably better if I just let you handle Face."

"Yeah," Maggie said snidely. "I guess it would be better!"

Hannibal sighed as Maggie went back inside the house alone. If he'd been the leader his men needed when he was supposed to, Face wouldn't be in this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gentleman," Stockwell said looking at Hannibal, BA, Murdock and Frankie. "This mission is a simple exchange."

"Exchange?" Hannibal asked as Stockwell picked up a diskette.

"I have information they want in exchange for someone, I want," Stockwell said tossing the disk to Hannibal.

"So, all we gotta do," Frankie said with a grin. "Is give some goons that disk in exchange for who?"

"A woman," Stockwell said quietly. "She's been in Colombia for twenty five years."

"Why?" Hannibal asked while putting the disk into the pocket of his jacket. "Who is she?"

"I honestly don't know," Stockwell said passing a file to Hannibal. "I've only been told that she was married to a US diplomat that disappeared on her way to rendezvous with him and was never heard from again, until now."

"Sounds easy enough," Hannibal said with a grin. "Where we going?"

"Colombia," Stockwell replied. "You'll use my jet, it's been all arranged."

"Sounds great," Hannibal said looking at the others. "BA will of course stay here with Face."

"Sounds good to me, Hannibal," he said eyeing Stockwell in mistrust. "I ain't flying, fool!"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Stockwell said with a nod. "I don't see where you'll all be needed for this mission."

Leaving BA behind was ideal to Hannibal. With only Maggie, Ellen and Face in the house, leaving BA there put his mind at ease.

Later that morning, Ellen set a tray with scrambled eggs and toast on Face's dresser before going to the window and throwing open the curtains. Turning around, she followed the sounds of snoring until she found her brother curled up in the middle of the bed, entwined in his blankets. Face was completely oblivious to her presence as she bent down to rouse him from sleep. But, in his sleep deprived state, he mistook her for one of his nightmarish creatures as he suddenly struck out and hit her in the face.

"Oh my God!" Face said throwing off the covers as Ellen shrunk back from him. "I'm so sorry, El!"

"It's okay," Ellen said putting a hand to her nose. "I shouldn't have startled you."

"Let me see," he said gently peeling away her hand.

"I'm fine," Ellen said with a sniffle as blood dripped from her nose.

"Oh, damn," he said apologetically. "I really am sorry, sis."

"What happened?" Maggie said rushing into the room. "I heard Ellen scream!"

"It was an accident," Ellen said pitifully. "I shouldn't have tried to wake him."

"I hit her in the face," he replied regretfully.

"It's alright," Maggie said tilting Ellen's head back. "Just a nose bleed. We'll put some ice on it to take down the swelling while Face gets himself together."

Face watched them go before he sat down on the end of his bed and put his head in his hands. 'What good am I to anyone,' he thought angrily as the dark thoughts of his nightmares came to his mind. 'All I've ever done is caused problems for my family.'

Hannibal glanced at the time as he packed. Roughly an hour from now, he'd be in the air and on his way to Colombia. He looked up as Maggie entered their bedroom and shut the door behind her. "I hope you're at least going to say something to Face before you leave, John."

"Do I need to?" Hannibal asked while loading his gun.

"Yes, you do," Maggie said angrily. "He could use some encouragement. Especially after what happened this morning."

"What happened?" Hannibal asked looking up in concern.

"Ellen went in to wake him and he struck her in the face," Maggie replied with a sigh. "It was an accident, of course but he feels really bad about it."

Hannibal nodded. "I'll talk to him," he said quietly.

"Promise?" Maggie asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Hannibal replied with a grin. "I promise."

"Thanks, John," Maggie said leaving him to finish packing. Afterward, he went to Face's room and knocked on the door. "Face, open up." When he got no response, he knocked again. "C'mon, I just want to talk." Trying the door, he found it unlocked and opened it slowly in case the conman was asleep. But, that wasn't the case. Looking around the deserted room, Hannibal suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Thank you, Doctor," Ellen said before hanging up the phone. She looked up at Maggie, and BA as she shook her head no. "Leo hasn't seen him."

"Fools been gone for hours," BA said worriedly. "Where could he be?"

"I think, I might know," Stockwell said entering the conversation at the same time that he entered the house. "My secretary just informed me someone used my account several hours ago to purchase a plane ticket to Los Angeles."

"Why would Face go to L.A.?" BA said as Ellen suddenly brightened.

"To see, Father Magill," she said quickly dialing the number. "He must have gone to the orphanage." But, Ellen was disappointed to learn, the father hadn't seen him but would call the house and let them know if Face showed up there.

Forest Lawn cemetery in the Hollywood Hills loomed large in front of Face as he pulled though the gates and headed up to the office. The draw to visit was strong ever since he got out of prison and found out it was where his mother was buried. The man who greeted him listened intently as Face explained the situation and asked to see markers for the grave. He had no idea why his Mather gave him up after his Father abandon them. But, the way he figured it, the least he could do was put a tombstone indicating who she was. Even if he didn't remember her himself and besides, it could help him atone for some of his sins and maybe defeat a few of his inner demons.

Hannibal hated going though with the mission while Face was missing but everything had already been set in motion and he had no choice but to follow though. The plan ride to Colombia had been uneventful as well as the landing. Disembarking the plane, Hannibal and Frankie waited on the tarmac as Murdock stayed inside the cockpit to keep an open eye on the situation.

"Where are these people?" Frankie said as Hannibal looked behind him.

"I'd say that's them," he said with a nod as a black four door sedan pulled up with heavily tinted windows.

A short heavy set Mexican man speaking fluent Spanish got out of the back seat and stepped back to allow a woman who was dressed in a light blue pantsuit to exit the car. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and back with just a trace of silver but Hannibal was hard pressed to tell her age by looks alone and he wondered how a guy like Stockwell knew the likes of such a stunning woman.

"Are you my ride back to the states?" she asked as Hannibal nodded.

"I believe so," he replied handing her the disk Stockwell had given him.

She handed the disk to the man from the car as Hannibal watched for any signs of trouble but when none was fourth coming, he relaxed and put out his hand. "All aboard," he said as the woman flashed him a smile that seemed familiar to him.

As the plane took off, Hannibal continued to watch the woman uneasily. He knew, he'd seen her before but couldn't place where or her name.

"Must you stare," she said looking up with deep blue hooded eyes.

"Didn't realize, I was," Hannibal replied abrasively. "Who are you, Lady?"

"Didn't the General tell you, Colonel?" She said crossing her legs and arms at the same time.

"No," Hannibal replied curtly. "He said, he didn't know who you were other than a diplomat's wife who disappeared years ago!"

"He lied," she said with a grin. "You probably wouldn't have agreed to come get me if you knew who I really was."

"Why?" Frankie asked bemused by the exchange between the man and woman. "Ya like some kind a criminal or something."

"Something like that," she replied nonchalantly before turning back to Hannibal. "Seems the general is smarter than I gave him credit for."

"Alright, lady," Hannibal said harshly before getting to his feet. "Let's stop playing games! Tell me who you are?"


	4. Chapter 4

Face picked out the most ornate headstone the Bancroft money could buy. After signing the paper work and giving the cemetery a check, he headed to the location where his mother was buried. The spot was marked with a simple number under a oak tree that provided a large area of shade. A peaceful calm came over him as he knelt down and touched the ground at his feet. He didn't know why but everything just felt right.

Hannibal waited for the woman to answer him but she held her tongue until, he said. "Not going to talk?"

"I'm not prepared to tell you just yet who I am," she said mysteriously. "I will tell you this, coming to get me is going to save the life of someone you care a great deal for."

"It is, huh," Hannibal said before going to the cockpit. "Murdock, find some where to land this plane. Our guest is getting off!"

"But, we're still over the Gulf of Mexico," Murdock yelled. "You know how dangerous it's going to be to find a place to land!"

"I don't care, just do it!" Hannibal replied sternly.

"How dare you," the lady said getting to her feet. "You have no right to kick me off General Stockwell's plane!"

"Stockwell ain't here, lady," Hannibal said hotly. "But, I am and I say what goes! So either you start talking or you're getting off this plane, one way or another!"

"Blackmail, Colonel," she said with a laugh. "How like you but I should have known."

"You seem to know an awfully lot about us, why?" Hannibal asked angrily. "What are you hiding!"

"Hiding," she replied absently. "Yes, that's a good word for it. I was hiding but I'm not anymore. Not since I found out that A.J.'s dead."

"A.J. Bancroft?" Hannibal asked curiously. "What do you have to do with him?"

"He was my husband, Colonel," she said with distaste.

"Husband?" Hannibal said in a state of shock as he studied her face. And then it dawned on him. The striking blue eyes, the smile and the hair, they were all exactly like Face's.

"You've probably guessed who I am by now but I'll enlighten you any way. My name is, Samantha Morrison Bancroft," she said shamefully. "If my maiden name is familiar to you, it should be. I was named after my father. I believe he was an acquaintance of yours, General Samuel Morrison."

"What," he said taking a step back. As if being told she was Face's mother wasn't enough. Hannibal was completely floored to find out, she was also Morrison's daughter. Which meant, Face was General Morrison's grandson. "Who else knows about this?" Hannibal asked quietly regaining his composure.

"Stockwell is the only one that I'm aware of," Samantha said honestly. "A.j. was a damn fool for returning to the states and telling Richard who he was. He ruined everything! I worked so hard to keep all this a secret. Have you any idea how in danger my son's life is now. Not only was his father a traitor but his grandfather as well. There are still powerful men in Washington that would like to see all of my family dead, Colonel."

"That's why you came back?" Hannibal asked curiously. "To warn your son."

"Mainly," Samantha replied with a soft smile. "And, perhaps to reconnect if he wants it. I'll completely understand if he doesn't. But, I'm making no apologies for what I did! It was the only way to save us both. We'd be dead by now if I hadn't left the country when I did."

"So you dropped him off at an orphanage and took off," Hannibal replied with a sigh. "There must have been another way."

"If there was, don't you think, I would have done it!" Samantha said irately. "My son was everything to me, Colonel. But, I didn't even know where I was going to end up. How could I take a three year old and put him though that!"

"Three?" Hannibal questioned. "Father Magill believed he was closer to five."

"Richard was rather tall for his age," Samantha replied with a shrug. "But, I assure you, my son was only three when I sent him into that orphanage."

Face pulled up to St. Mary's and hesitated before he got out of the car. He knew as soon as he stepped inside the building that Father Magill would call the house in Langley and let the team know where he was. But, that couldn't be helped if he wanted to speak to his mentor about his experience after his death and the subsequent nightmares. No other answers were forth coming for how he felt so the religious aspect of his experience was the only other way he had to get answers. His deepest and darkest fear was in believing he had journeyed to hell during the experience and that it was what awaited him later. If that was the case, he needed to know from the Father, if it was possible to change his fate and if so, how. His legs tremored as he got out of the car. He was helpless to stop them but he felt no fear. A constant headache plagued him as he stepped inside and lightly wrapped on Father Magill's door. "Father," he said staggering into the priest's office.

"Templeton," Magill said in relief as he stood up from his desk and moved to embrace Face. "You look unwell, my son?" The Father said worriedly as he looked at the man before him. Unusually thin, his eyes were gaunt and his face was pale and the Priest noticed how shaky he was.

"I'm okay," Face said softly. "Just tired, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Magill asked. "Your sister and friends are extremely worried about you. I will have to call and let them know you're here."

"I know," Face replied with a nod. "It's fine."

Father Magill phoned the house in Langley from another room as Face rested in his office. When he expressed to Maggie how worried he was about his physical condition and the symptoms he was exhibiting, the doctor searched her mind for what could be the cause but the only thing she could think of seemed so outlandish, she was embarrassed to even suggest it.

"I know it sounds crazy, Father but we have to find out what's going on," Maggie said wearily. "As soon as Hannibal gets back we'll fly out there. In the meantime, you can get him admitted and let me know what the test results are."

"Why do you think it's mercury poisoning?" Ellen asked as the doctor hung up the phone.

"It's just so far fetched but it would account for almost all of his symptoms," she said looking at Ellen. "It sounds like Face may have been exposed to mercury some how and he's suffering from the side affects."

"It's up to Face if he wants a relationship with you but I'll tell you one thing right now, lady," Hannibal said stepping closer to Samantha. "You run out on him again and you'll be dealing with me, got it!"

"I've no reason to return to Colombia alone, Colonel," Samantha replied with a grin. "If my son wishes to go, he's more than welcome to."

"That's between you and him," Hannibal said shaking his head as Samantha retook her seat.

"Why do you call him, Face?" she asked slightly amused.

"Well, that's a story for another time," Hannibal said with a grin. "He mostly goes by Templeton Arthur Peck."

"Yes," Samantha replied with a nod. "I know. I've been following him since Vietnam. I know about the bank robbery and the role my father played. I'm not surprised my father was a double agent, Colonel. I'm only sorry no one found out about it sooner and saved you all the trouble of the court marshal and subsequent life on the run. Stockwell kept me appraised of your rouse to avoid the firing squad and I just bided my time until A.J. died and I could return."

"Why did you have to wait until A.J. died?" Hannibal questioned.

"So they couldn't use me or Richard to draw him out," Samantha said wearily. "My husband was a cold man, Colonel. He would have never come to our aid. It was up to me to keep my son safe. So, I did what I had to, I stayed away and let him live."


	5. Chapter 5

"How do you suppose, he'll react to finding out about me," Samantha asked nervously.

Hannibal and Frankie sat on one side of the car as she and Murdock sat on the other side.

"Oh, I suppose he'll be over joyed to find out his mother, who abandoned him, has been alive and living in relative comfort in Colombia while he eked out a living in an orphanage," Murdock groused angrily.

"Murdock," Hannibal admonished as Samantha sighed.

"I don't expect any of you to understand why, I did what I did," she said snidely.

"I wouldn't expect, your son to understand it either," Hannibal replied harshly as they pulled onto the grounds of Stockwell's house.

Hannibal and Frankie existed the car at the same time that Maggie and Ellen came down the walk to intercept them. "Face is in Los Angles," Ellen blurted out first as Maggie nodded.

"Father Magill had him admitted to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center," Maggie continued as Samantha stepped out of the car.

Ellen gasped as Hannibal turned toward the woman behind him. "Samantha Bancroft, I'd like you to meet, Face's sister, Ellen Bancroft and Doctor Maggie Sullivan."

"Nice to meet you, Ellen," Samantha said politely. "I wasn't surprised to hear that A.J. remarried. I was however, surprised that any woman would have him after what he'd done."

"My mother wasn't aware of fathers treasonous ways until after they were married and I assure you, she had little to do with him after he ran out on us," Ellen stated coldly.

"Good for her," Samantha said with a nod before turning to Maggie. "Now, tell me what's wrong with my son?"

"Well, it hasn't been confirmed yet but I believe he may be suffering from mercury poisoning," Maggie replied glancing from Samantha to Hannibal. "But, I'm only basing that on his symptoms."

"How would he have been exposed to mercury?" Murdock asked moving protectively closer to Ellen.

"Why don't you ask, Stockwell," Samantha said harshly as the General stepped out of the house behind them.

Hannibal looked at Stockwell who grinned as he slowly approached them. "Still worried about conspiracies, Samantha?" Stockwell said evenly as Face's mom brushed past Hannibal.

"Conspiracies, that's a laugh!" Samantha said angrily. "Why do you have my son on your payroll then? You knew damn well, who his father and grandfather were! Why, General? Tell us if there's no conspiracy to kill my son!"

"Well," Hannibal said eagerly. "What's the story, Stockwell!"

"After your pardons, it was revealed to me that Lieutenant Peck was in grave danger," Stockwell said gently.

"So, you're saying, you knew something was going to happen to Face but you didn't try to stop it?" Hannibal asked angrily.

"I couldn't infiltrate the prison because he was on death row in solitary confinement," Stockwell replied apologetically.

"Of course," Maggie said looking at Hannibal. "In such a confined space, it would have been easy to introduce the mercy in vapor form, which is the most toxic!"

"We hoped that being in the jail would have protected him from their efforts," Stockwell said. "But, we were wrong."

"So, if the lethal injection back fired as it did, they had a back up plan," Hannibal said shaking her head.

"But, who?" Ellen asked looking from Samantha to Stockwell. "Who's trying to kill my brother?"

"I have some enemies," Samantha replied angrily. "Like, our own government.

Father Magill watched miserably as Face, delirious from the mercury inside his body, struggled to get comfortable. The priest was relieved when the doctors told him the level of poisoning wasn't life threatening but would make the young man very sick. Taking Face's hand in his, he prayed for the man he considered a son to have the strength to fight off what ever demons were waging war inside his head. In his more lucid moments, he would talk about going to hell to which Father Magill would smile and try to reassure him that he most definitely was not going to hell.

"How do you know?" Face said eyes wide and unfocused. "You weren't there. I know what I saw!"

"It's just the poison talking, Templeton," Magill said softly in a soothing voice. "It's not real, my son! It's merely hallucinations!"

"Not real," Face mumbled as Magill nodded.

"That's right," the priest replied gently. "The visions are not real. You can sleep now."

By the third day, Face still had trouble telling the difference between day and night and what was real and what was hallucinations. He remembered Hannibal, Maggie, his sister Ellen and his friends, but when Samantha stood beside his bed and tried to tell him who she was, Face only frowned and said. "It's not real," before dropping back into unconscious again.

"He thinks, I'm a hallucination?" Samantha said amused. "What should I do?"

"Wait until he comes out of it," Maggie suggested.

"I suppose you're right," she said shaking her head. "And, I thought dropping him off at the orphanage was the hardest thing, I'd ever do in my life! Watching your children needlessly suffering is far worse than that!"

Although, Maggie didn't condone what Samantha did to Face all those years ago, she could certainly sympathize with what the woman was saying. "I'm afraid, it isn't going to get any easier once he gets that poison out of his system and regains his memory."

"I know," Samantha said worriedly. "I just hope he doesn't reject me."

"I'm afraid if he does, it's only what you deserve, lady," Maggie replied harshly before moving back into Face's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Face pushed away the hand that held a bright light that was shining directly into his eyes. "Are you back among the living?" Maggie asked clicking the light off as he tried to focus on her image standing in front of him.

"Didn't know I left...again," Face replied with a groan. "Got anything for the jackhammer going on inside my head!"

"I'll see what your doctor has ordered for that and get you something stronger," Maggie replied in relief before flashing him a smile. As she stepped away, Hannibal took her place.

"We we're worried about you, kid," the Colonel said just as relieved. "You've been delirious for the last three days!"

"What happened?" he said looking around the sterile hospital room. "Where am I?"

"Cedars," Hannibal replied as Face looked lost and confused.

"In Los Angeles?"

"The one and only," Hannibal said amused. "You don't remember, do you?"

"Depends on what I'm supposed to remember," Face said shaking his head as Hannibal grinned.

"You stole Stockwell's account information and bought yourself a plane ticket here before collapsing in Father Magill's office from mercury poisoning," Hannibal replied with a wiry grin.

"Oh, man," Face said with a whine. "I bet he's pissed."

"Not to bad," the Colonel replied. "Besides, he owes us plenty so don't worry about Stockwell. I can handle him."

"How'd, I get poisoned?" Face asked rubbing his forehead. "And why?"

"Well, that's a story that involves the woman we picked up in Colombia," Hannibal said as Face look up in surprise.

"Why would she have anything to do with me?"

"Here we go," Maggie said reentering the room with a syringe. "Just a little morphine. It's going to make you loopy, but it'll take that headache right away."

"Great," Face replied operating the controls of the bed to sit up as Maggie injected the contents of the syringe into his IV line.

"Did you tell him?" she said looking at Hannibal afterward as Face wondered what they were talking about.

"Tell me what?" he asked in a slurred voice as the morphine started to take effect.

"The woman we picked up in Colombia is...Samantha Bancroft," Hannibal said hesitantly meeting his eyes.

"Really," Face said with a grin. "What a coincidence."

"No, it's not a coincidence, kid," Hannibal said in a more serious tone. "She says, she's your mother!"

"Is this some kind of joke," Face said with a laugh.

"I wish it was," Hannibal said gently. "But, she's pretty convincing and Stockwell says, it's true."

"Okay, okay," Face replied with a grin. "Where is mom?"

"She's just outside the door," Maggie said with a nod. "You want me to let her in?"

"Well sure," Face said smiling like a Cheshire Cat. "Haven't seen my mom in what...thirty years."

"You sure?" Hannibal said pulling Maggie aside. "Maybe we should wait until the morphine wears off."

"Are you kidding?" Maggie said quietly. "This is the best way we could do this! At least we'll know, he won't get to upset with that morphine in him."

"Yeah," Hannibal replied thoughtfully as he watched Face toying with the controls of his bed. "Maybe you're right."

Maggie grinned as she opened the door and motioned for Samantha and Ellen to step inside. "Ellen, why don't you go talk to him first," Maggie whispered.

Ellen nodded as she slowly approached Face's bedside. "Hey, brother," she said as Face looked up.

"El," he said excitedly. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Where else would I be," Ellen said smiling broadly. "My brother needs me. Here I am!"

"I love you," Face said with a grin as Ellen blushed.

"That's the first time, you've said that to me," Ellen replied with a smile.

"It is?" Face said regretfully. "Well, I do!"

"What about me?" Samantha spoke gently as she came into the light.

Face's eyes widened in surprise as the woman he thought long dead stood before him. Here she was, not an apparition but flesh and his brow furrowed as he fought to remember what she looked like all those years ago. "I thought...how...it can't be," he said suddenly sober.

"It is," Samantha replied softly. "I've come back for you, my son."

Face painfully closed his eyes as he spoke. "You don't have the right to call me that!"

Face's words were so cold it sent a shiver down Samantha's back as he said them. His heart monitor suddenly emitted a high pitched chirping sound as his pulse raced. "I think you should leave," Maggie said grabbing her arm and leading her to the door.

"No," Samantha said sternly. "Let me explain!"

"After he calms down," Maggie said firmly. "Please, if you care about your son, you'll do what's right for him!"

Samantha nodded and Maggie watched her leave the room without putting up a fight.

"It's alright, kid," Hannibal said from beside Face's bed. "She's gone, you can calm down now!"

"What's she doing here?" Face said gulping for air. "Where'd she come from?"

"I don't want you worrying about that right now," Maggie said glancing worriedly at Hannibal. "You need to get some rest so we can take you home tomorrow."

Face's mind was a whirlwind of emotions as he tried to reconcile what he'd just saw. "Will she be here tomorrow?"

"Do you want her to?" Hannibal asked gently as the younger man shook his head no. "Alright then," the Colonel said looking at Maggie. "I'll send her out of here tonight!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal was surprised that Samantha left willingly with Stockwell on his private plane that night. The General promised he'd send the plane back for them by morning since it looked as though Face would be released by then. Samantha adamantly wished, Face was leaving that night with them as she feared for his safety but Hannibal assured her, he wasn't going anywhere and Face was safe with him. Returning to the Lieutenant's room after seeing Maggie, Ellen and Murdock to a connecting hotel, Hannibal settled onto the sofa sleeper for the night.

"Hannibal," Face said as he turned out the light. "You think she's sincere?"

"I don't know, kid," the colonel said honestly. "I think, only time will tell."

Stockwell opened the door to the guest house on his property in Langley and stepped back to let Samantha inside. "I'm sure you'll be comfortable here," he said with a nod. "If you need anything, just pick up the phone. My people will answer."

"Thank you, Hunt," Samantha said looking around the immaculate but sparsely furnished adobe. "This will be fine."

"Good," he said with a smile as he briefly studied her face. "The years have been kind to you, Sam."

"Thank you," Samantha said wistfully as she met his eyes. "How different Richard's and my life would have been if father would have approved of our relationship all those years ago."

Stockwell nodded and sighed. "The General had a right to his opinion," he said softly. "We were still in high school, after all."

"Yes, well," Samantha said with a grin. "I wasn't that much older when I met A.J.!"

"And, as I recall, your father had no trouble approving of that relationship, did he?"

"No, he didn't," Samantha said harshly. "It was his plan all along. I was just a pawn."

"I know," Stockwell said reaching out to caress her face. "I've missed you."

"It's been a long time," Samantha said as Stockwell nodded slowly.

"I know," he said dropping his hand. "Have a good night, Sam."

"You to, Hunt," she said before closing the door.

Walking away, Stockwell recalled the night he'd had to let her go. Having asked for her hand in marriage, her father, General Morrison had all but thrown him out of the house and threatened to kill him if he ever came back around after his daughter. The memory may have been dormant all these years but the feelings for her never died. He entered the house and went to his private study where he could be absolutely alone and have time to think. His past with Morrison was one reason why he wanted the A-Team on his payroll. Even though, Face wasn't his, it didn't mean, he didn't have a soft spot for the young man simply because of who his mother was. He found it laughable that he would end up with Morrison's grandson working for him and he wondered what the bastard would have said about that if he were alive today. Picking up the latest intelligence report's his secretary had left for him on his desk, he quickly scanned the documents. "Damn," he mumbled before taking his seat. Putting the paper on the desk, he picked up the receiver to his phone and dialed a number he never thought he'd have to use. "I'm willing to negotiate for their lives," he said after the call was answered.

"I'm listening," the heavily accented voice replied as Stockwell slowly closed his eyes in defeat.

"Comfy, muchacho?" Murdock asked as Face nodded. The journey to the airport had been uneventful but getting on the plane had been a different matter. One of the adverse effects of mercury poisoning was poor coordination which made him extremely clumsy. Maggie and the doctor's at Cedars all assured him the symptoms would go away with time but it made him more self conscious than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as Murdock took a seat next to him. "I'll just be glad to get this crap out of my system."

"I bet," the pilot said cracking a smile. "At least you'll have an excuse if you drop something or trip. You could use this experience for years to come!"

Face appreciated the pilots attempt to make him feel better but what he really wanted was answers. "No one ever told me why this happened?"

"Well, your mom said, it was caused by someone out looking to kill you because your father was A.J. Bancroft and your grandfather was General Morrison," Murdock said straight faced and in a single sentence.

"Holy shit!" Face said flabbergasted. "Murdock, are you serious?"

"Well, yeah," Murdock replied slightly confused. "Didn't they tell you last night?"

"No!" Face said standing up. "I can't believe this! My mom is Samuel Morrison's daughter?"

"Hey," Murdock replied jumping to his feet. "It's okay, muchacho!"

"No it's not," Face said excitedly. "Don't you know what that means! My own grandfather, who was a double agent by the way, sent me to rob a bank and be ambushed and killed!"

"Face," Hannibal said as he, Maggie and Ellen stepped onto the plane as the Lieutenant was freaking out on Murdock.

"What did you tell him?" Maggie asked in concern as Hannibal tried to calm down the younger man.

"He told me the truth," Face said shaking his head. "Where's my mother?"

"At the house in Langley," Hannibal replied. "Stockwell's putting her on the plane tonight to go back to Colombia."

"I want to talk to her first," Face said adamantly. "I need answers, Hannibal!"

"Alright, kid," Hannibal said with a nod. "You'll get them, tonight."

"In the meantime, you need to calm down," Ellen said gently taking his arm. "C'mon and sit with me."

"Yeah," Face said following his sister as Hannibal gave Murdock a nasty look to which Murdock shrugged.

"I didn't know, he didn't know!"

"It's okay," Maggie said trying to diffuse the tense situation. "Let's just get him home, alright?"

"Yeah," Hannibal said in frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

At the moment, Face really didn't know how to feel. He'd just only recently found out his mother was still alive and that his grandfather was the same man that had caused him to be charged for a crime he and his teammates never committed.

Ellen watched her brother worriedly as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's like a bad dream," Face replied without opening his eyes. "I just don't know, El. I don't know how, I'm going to get though this!"

"With our help," Ellen said squeezing his hand. "We're a family, don't ever forget that."

"I never have," Face replied with a slight smile. "Thanks, sis."

Samantha set her suitcase near the door to wait for Stockwell to let her know it was time to go. She had hoped things would have turned out differently but she couldn't expect her son to welcome her with open arms. However, she wasn't going to leave without saying what she came to say!

Hannibal sighed as the car pulled up to the house in Langley. It was the closest thing to a home that any of them knew. "Let me help you out, kid," the colonel said taking Face's arm. BA and Frankie met them at the door as they came up to the house. As everyone stepped inside, wrapped up in their conversations, they didn't see Face's mother standing in the living room until they turned around. The room suddenly grew silent as Face and Samantha locked eyes on each other.

"I'm leaving here tonight," Samantha said breaking the silence first. "But, not before you hear what I have to say!"

"Then say it!" Face replied harshly as Stockwell walked in behind Samantha.

"I'm making no apologies for what I did," Samantha said sternly. "If I didn't, you'd be dead!"

"Sam," Stockwell said gently as Samantha gave him a sideways glance. "Use my office."

"No," Face said quietly as he looked at Ellen, Maggie and the team. "This is my family now. So whatever you've got to say, can be said in front of them!"

"Your father had no right to tell you who you were! Not knowing has kept you protected all these years!

"From what!" Face demanded "I'm tired of the lies! I want answers and I deserve the truth!"

"Yes," Samantha said evenly. "You do." Turning around to look at Stockwell, she said. "I'm sorry, Hunt. But, AJ's dead and I'm not holding anything back."

"I understand," Stockwell said with a slight nod before addressing Face and the others. "Some of what you're about to hear is classified so it doesn't leave this room, understand!"

"Classified?" Frankie said taking a seat on the sofa. "That's some heavy stuff!"

"Shut up, fool," BA said before looking at Face's mom. "Let the woman talk!"

Samantha waited nervously until everyone took a seat before she looked at Stockwell who leaned against the wall behind her. "Hunt and I go way back," she said before turning back around to Face. "We met in high school and he asked me to marry him when I turned sixteen. Hunt was eighteen at the time so it would have been possible if my father would have given his consent."

"But, he didn't," Stockwell said remembering the unfortunate incident.

"We were forbidden from seeing each other again and grew apart," Samantha continued. "I enrolled in college shorty after at UCLA where I met your father."

"In the meantime," Stockwell said. "I started my career in the military."

"Feeling spurned by Hunt," Samantha said quietly focusing on her hands. "I craved the attention AJ gave me and before I knew it, I found myself pregnant at seventeen."

"Then what happened?" Ellen asked curiously as Face tried to rub the stress from his temples.

Samantha sighed as she remembered the look of disappointment in her parents eyes when she told them. "My parents were less than enthusiastic about my situation but my father encouraged me to marry AJ, which I did, before they totally rejected me."

"Great," Face said with a smirk. "So, I was conceived by a couple of horny teenagers who had nothing else better to do. Everything suddenly seems to make sense now, thanks mom for enlightening me!"

"People make mistakes, Richard!" Samantha retorted. "Don't give me this holier than though attitude!"

"Mistakes," Face said angrily. "Good word for it, mom! Your mistakes messed up my whole life!"

"I know," Samantha said dropping her gaze. "But, it was never my intention to do so. I really tried to make the marriage with AJ work. I dropped out of college to take care of you and your father graduated and went to work. But, I guess the stress of taking care of a family was to great for him because one day, he just never came home."

"Imagine that," Face said feigning surprise.

"Don't be rude," Ellen said giving him a look. "Let her finish."

"Thank you," Samantha said as Ellen nodded. "I was able to stay in the house by getting a job and combining what I earned at work with what we had in savings. It wasn't easy but somehow, I made it work for almost two years. And then everything changed."

Stockwell stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder as he handed her a file. The gentle squeeze didn't go unnoticed by Face or that Samantha gave him a slight smile in return.

"A couple of men came to our door one afternoon," she said with a sigh. "They wanted to know where your father was. They thought I knew and was hiding it. I didn't find out until later that they were CIA agents."

"What'd he do?" Frankie asked eagerly as Hannibal gave him a look that silenced him.

"They only told me that AJ had gone to Washington as the President's political adviser and after leaving the office, they discovered something missing and wanted it back. Of course, I was surprised to hear that, your father was many things but he wasn't a thief. I had no way of knowing at the time that what he took were documents pertaining to our government."

"He was essentially being accused of espionage," Stockwell said quietly as Samantha nodded.

"I was taken in for questioning but they determined, I didn't know where AJ was so they released me," Samantha open the file folder and passed a few black and white photographs to Face. "A few days later, I began to notice a strange car parked just down the street from the house that would follow me wherever I went."

"You were under surveillance?" Murdock asked looking over Face's shoulder at the photos.

"Yes," Samantha said as Face studied the house he couldn't remember. There were pictures of him and his mom at the grocery store and at the park as well as her alone at her job. "The surveillance was more annoying than anything and I really didn't let it bother me as I went on about my life."

"Was the phones tapped as well?" Murdock asked curiously as Stockwell nodded. The pilots previous experience in the CIA told him that this level of surveillance was high and that they had pulled out all the stops to watch Face's mom.

"What's this got to do with me?" Face said tossing the pictures onto the coffee table. "Who cares what AJ did!"

"Someone did," Samantha said slowly as her eyes suddenly became distant. "I remember, it was a Saturday because I was off of work and decided to treat you to a trip to the zoo. I got onto the freeway and we were going at a pretty good speed when the traffic started to slow down. I stepped on the brakes but my car just kept going."

The only sound in the room was Ellen's gasp of dismay. "What did you do!" she asked in alarm.

"The only thing I could," Samantha said emotionally as she got to her feet and paced away from them. "I aimed the car into the median and prayed we stopped before I hit anyone," she said taking a deep breath. "I remember the car hitting a drainage culvert and my head hitting the steering wheel before I blacked. When I came to," she said looking directly at Face. "I thought you were dead! You were unconscious and there was blood all over your face from hitting the dash board! At the hospital, the doctor's told me it was only because the impact knocked out three of your teeth, nothing else was broken."

"You were incredibly lucky," Stockwell said quietly as Samantha nodded.

"The auto mechanic that looked at the car afterward told me my brakes had been cut! Not failed but that the brake line had been cut!" Samantha said taking another deep breath. "I knew then, we were in grave danger!"

"When Sam contacted me about what happened," Stockwell said stepping forward. "I arranged safe passage out of the country for you both."

"But, I had other plans for you, Richard," Samantha said softly. "I couldn't risk taking you out of the country when I didn't know where I was even going to end up myself."

"I was shocked when she came to the airport alone and begged her to tell me where you were," Stockwell said as Samantha nodded. "But, she never told me."

"I told no one! The less people that knew, the better," Samantha said with determination before her face changed. "I'm not proud of leaving you at St. Mary's but I don't regret it. You're alive today because I did what I did and that's all that matters!"

Face sighed as he got to his feet. "Is that it!" he asked as Samantha nodded slowly. "I hope you have a safe trip back to wherever it is you came from!"

Samantha watched him walk away and shook her head in sadness. After all that, her son still rejected her in the end. But, she really couldn't blame him. It would take time to get over his hurtful past. "At least, you tried," Stockwell said giving her a slight smile which she returned with a nod.


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie watched as Face took off toward his room while Stockwell spoke quietly to Samantha and everyone else sat around in stunned silence. "I'm going to talk to him," she said looking at Hannibal before following Face to his room.

He was seated at the end of his bed as she walked in, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "I'm really not in the mood for a lecture tonight, Doc," he said as Maggie grinned.

"No lecture," she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You want something for that headache?"

"That'd be great," he said wearily as Maggie went to retrieve some pain reliever from her bag.

Returning with two capsules and a glass of water, she watched him down the pills. "That'll make you sleep for a while, you want me to send in one of the guys and help you get into some pajamas?"

"I think, I can do it," Face said holding up a hand. "The tremors aren't as bad as they were," he said pointing to the dresser. "I just need a t-shirt out of the top drawer, I'm going to take my pants off and sleep in my boxers."

Maggie had to smile at Face's vulnerability as she handed him the t-shirt and turned her back until he got in the bed. "Better?" she asked taking a seat next to him as he nodded. "You do know that if you let your mom leave here now, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life."

"I don't see it that way," Face replied sleepily. "She made the biggest mistake when she gave me up."

"I agree with you to a certain point," Maggie said thoughtfully. "Children don't come with owners manuals, Face. Parents do the best they can and they'll do anything to protect that child against anything! Even if it means giving them up for a better life."

Face studied Maggie's eyes for a moment before he spoke. "I didn't know you had kids?"

"No one does," Maggie said with a smile. "Not even, John."

"Where are they?" Face asked curiously.

"I have just one son and he's with his father in up state New York," Maggie said distantly. "Ian is ten and very bright and a small town like Bad Rock has nothing to offer. So I had my ex husband take custody of him."

"How often do you see him?"

"As often as I can," Maggie said wistfully. "Mostly holidays and a few weeks out of the summer. He was supposed to visit after your accident but when I spoke to him about it, he asked if he could come later because he wanted to go camping with some friends. Of course, I agreed but it hurt that he didn't want to come see me."

"I'm sorry," Face said with a sigh.

"It's no big deal really," Maggie said with a shrug. "It's just my son, my only child and he rejected me."

"Okay, okay, I got the hint," Face said with a smirk. "Tell my mom, I'd like to talk to her."

"Sure," Maggie said getting to her feet.

Stockwell watched as Hannibal and Murdock poured over the file he'd gotten from the CIA about any clue as to who may be behind the vendetta against the Bancroft family but the General know they'd find nothing of use. They all looked up expectantly when Maggie entered the living room and waved Samantha over. "He wants to talk to you," she said as Samantha smiled.

"Thank you," Sam said before heading down the hallway.

Maggie crossed her fingers as Face's mom disappeared into his room. "How'd you get him to agree to it?" Hannibal asked as the Doctor grinned.

"I'll tell you later," Maggie replied with a broad smile.

Face sighed nervously as Samantha stepped inside his room but when she smiled it put him at ease. "I may have been a little short earlier," he said apologetically. "I'd really like it if you'll stay for awhile so we could get to know each other."

"Are you sure?" Samantha asked eagerly as Face nodded.

"I can't promise, I'll be completely okay but I promise to at least give our relationship a chance," he said as Samantha agreed.

"You won't find anything there, gentlemen," Stockwell said putting his hands into his pockets as Hannibal, Murdock and BA looked up.

"Alright, Stockwell," Hannibal said getting to his feet. "We want to know who's behind all this!"

"It's Colonel Quyet," Stockwell said as Hannibal took the cigar out of his mouth. "I contacted him yesterday and agreed to meet with him about stopping this vendetta against the Morrison and Bancroft family."

"And, what'd he say?" Hannibal asked eagerly.

"He said, he'd meet with me," Stockwell said with a nod. "That's where you'll come in."

"Don't worry about a thing, Stockwell," Hannibal said with a grin. "We'll take care of Quyet!"

"So," Face said doing the math in his head. "You're what, fifty two?"

"No, I'm fifty," Samantha replied with a grin. "I turned eighteen just before I had you."

"But...I thought, I was thirty five," Face said as Samantha shook her head no.

"No, you're only thirty two, Beau," she said softly. "Father Magill was off on your age by two years."

Face stared at her for a moment before he spoke. "What did you say?" he asked startled.

"You're only thirty two?"

"No," Face said slowly. "After that."

Samantha smiled slightly before she spoke. "I never wanted to name you, Richard. That was all your fathers idea. So, I gave you a nickname, Beau."

"I think...I remember," Face said with a grin as Samantha smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannibal and Stockwell brainstormed with Murdock, BA and Frankie. Quyet agreed to meet Stockwell that day in a neutral location to discuss his terms about leaving Face's family alone. After the location was determined, Hannibal and the rest of the team followed Stockwell and most of his security detail to the meeting place. Maggie, Ellen, Samantha and Face, were alone in the house while two guards were stationed outside, one at the gate and one patrolling the grounds.

Maggie was in the kitchen making some lunch for the four of them when Face looked out the glass sliding doors that lead to the back of the property. The guard was walking along the edge with his semi automatic rifle about that time.

"Face," Samantha said with a grin. "How did you get that nickname?"

"Hannibal called me that first," he said turning to her in amusement. "I think, it has something to do with my incredibly good looks."

"Maybe," Samantha said with a laugh as Ellen rolled her eyes and Maggie smirked.

Face smiled as he sipped his coffee and turned back around to the doors. He frowned when he saw the guard's gun laying in the yard but the guard was no where in sight.

Suddenly, Ellen screamed behind him. Whirling around, Face's eyes widened in surprise as Quyet stood in the living room with two of his goons.

"Colonel Quyet," Face said stepping forward as Maggie, Ellen and Samantha quickly huddled together.

"Lieutenant Peck," Quyet said in his thick accent. "I believe we have some unfinished business to discuss."

Stockwell got out of his car and looked around the deserted parking lot before heading toward the door of the abandoned warehouse that was supposed to be the meeting point with Quyet. "This is odd," Stockwell said aloud as Hannibal listened before asking what he was talking about though the device in the General's ear.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone here," Stockwell said looking around.

"Are we early?" Hannibal asked agitated.

"No," Stockwell said checking his watch. "We're right on time."

"I don't like this," Hannibal said nervously as Stockwell looked around.

"What's this," he said after noticing an envelope atop a table in the center of the room. "It's a letter from Quyet," Stockwell said opening the envelope addressed to him.

"What's it say!" Hannibal asked excitedly as Stockwell scanned the letter.

"Hannibal, he's at the house!" Stockwell yelled.

BA rammed the van straight though the gate at the house and brought it to a screeching stop just at the front door. Hannibal, gun drawn, was the first one out of the vehicle and through the door. His eyes scanned the deserted house before he called out. "Maggie! Face!"

BA, Frankie and Murdock all ran in together as Hannibal heard a banging noise coming from the hallway. "This way!" He said followed the sound to the storeroom in the center of the house. Hannibal kicked away the chair that had been rammed against the door and opened it.

"John!" Maggie said flying into his arms as Ellen directly behind her, went to Murdock. "He's got Face and Samantha!"

"He's going to kill them!" Ellen screamed hysterically as Hannibal looked Maggie in the eyes.

"Where'd he take them?" Hannibal asked as Maggie shook her head no.

"I don't know," she said with an anguished cry. "He didn't tell us!"

Face paced the square cell looking for any weak spot that he might exploit to help them escape. "Beau," Samantha said quietly. "If you haven't found a way out by now, you're probably not going to."

Face sighed as he sat down on his cot directly across from his mom. "I'm sorry," he said taking her hand in his. "I should have fought harder!"

"If you did, you'd be dead," Samantha said with a wiry grin.

"We're probably going to die anyway," Face said gently. "Better to go down with a fight."

"I suppose," she said with a nod. "Who is this guy, anyway?"

"He was a Colonel in the communist guerrilla movement back when we were in Vietnam," Face replied quickly. "How much do you know about your father's time there?"

"I knew very little about dad's service until Hunt told me the connection between you two," Samantha said gently. "What do you suppose he wants?"

"I'm not sure," Face said with a sigh. "I can't believe he'd be doing all of this just for some ransom money from Stockwell. It's more likely, he's out for revenge."

"You are only half right, Lt. Peck," Quyet said from a speaker above the cell. "As you have probably guessed by now, I can hear and watch your every move."

"Alright, Colonel," Face said getting to his feet. "Why don't you show yourself then instead of hiding behind a tv and a microphone!"

"Is this better?" Quyet said coming out of the shadows and stepping into the light.

"Not really," Face smirked. "I'm tired of these games, Colonel! My mother doesn't have anything to do with Morrison. Let her go and you and I can settle this once and for all!"

"No," Samantha said jumping to her feet. "Richard, please! You can't!"

"In do time Lieutenant," Quyet said sneeringly. "First, we must discuss what I want!"

"What do you want?" Samantha asked meeting Quyet's eyes.

"Now we are getting somewhere," he said with a grin. "Who has my money!"

"Money," Face said confused. "What money!"

"I do!" Samantha said hastily. "But, its hidden! If you kill us, you'll never retrieve it!"

"What," Face said in shock as he looked at his mother. "What are you talking about?"

"General Morrison took money from me for years and I want it back!" Quyet said angry. "We knew the General wired it somewhere but couldn't figure out until now who it was being sent it to!"

Face laughed. "If that's all you want, hell, I could give that to you! I got three times that much from Bancroft," he bluffed knowing his money was still tied up in the courts and he'd be lucky to get it back by the time he retired.

"Good try, Lieutenant," Quyet replied with a nod. "We both know the money from your father is most likely gone! I need the money now to get out of the country!"

"Stockwell said, he was willing to negotiate with you about the money I have," Samantha said excitedly. "Why didn't you do it?"

Quyet laughed. "General Stockwell's idea of negotiation was to bring his team along to kill me!" Quyet yelled angrily. "Fortunately, I caught on to his plans and got something far more valuable than his money!"

"That son of a bitch," Samantha mumbled before looking at Quyet again. "Alright, Colonel. I'll get your money but first, you have to let my son go or the deals off!"


	11. Chapter 11

Stockwell sat behind his desk on the phone while Hannibal paced the study like a caged animal. "Well," Hannibal said when the General finally hung up the phone. "Did you get a location?"

"Yes," Stockwell said writing down an address. "Let's check this out!"

Murdock stood in the center of the living room with Maggie when Hannibal followed by Stockwell came out of the study.

"We got an address to one of Quyet's buildings," Hannibal said looking at Maggie. "We're going to go check it out," he said before looking at Murdock. "How's Ellen?"

"She's still upset," he replied evenly.

"But, she should be fine," Maggie said reassuringly.

"Good," Hannibal said patting Murdock's shoulder. "Lets go!"

"Be carful, John," Maggie said watching them leave.

Quyet approached the steel cage slowly and smiled at Samantha. "You have a deal!" He said before turning to one of his guards and giving him a signal.

The jingle of keys was the last thing Face heard before a second guard behind him drew his gun and shot it into the cage.

"Beau!" Samantha screamed as she watched Face collapse into a pool of his own blood.

"I never said, how I would let him go," Quyet said with a laugh as his guard dragged Samantha to a nearby car.

"Good bye, Lt. Peck," Quyet said closing the cell door.

BA pulled up to the large abandoned warehouse in Los Angeles old industrial area. "I don't like the looks of this, Hannibal," he said looking around. "This could be an ambush."

"I know, BA," Hannibal said with a nod. "That's why I'm having, Murdock and Frankie wait outside the gate with Stockwell! We're going in first to take a look around."

Getting out of the van, Hannibal checked his gun first before turning on the mic that would allow Murdock to her him. "You getting this, Captain?"

"Loud and clear, Colonel," Murdock replied watching his friends enter the warehouse though binoculars. "I don't see any activity though out the building."

"Okay," Hannibal said with authority. "Stand by!"

BA followed Hannibal into the warehouse and looked around. "Looks deserted," Hannibal said opening a door to check an office. "BA!" The burly man followed what Hannibal was pointing at with his eyes. A tv screen showed a large steel cage with two cots inside and what appeared to be a body laying on the floor. "Face," Hannibal yelled leaving the office. "Murdock, get in here!"

"Go!" Murdock yelled at Frankie who drove the car that he and Stockwell were in. They stopped next to the van and ran into the warehouse. They found Hannibal and BA standing next to a large steel cage that resembled a jail cell. "Spread out! Find something to open this door with!" Hannibal yelled as Murdock looked into the cell.

"Face!" he yelled after seeing his best friend laying motionless on the floor, a pool of blood around his head. "I can't tell if he's breathing, Colonel!"

"Here?" Frankie said bringing over a crowbar which BA took out of his hands and went to work on the cell door.

"You got it!" Hannibal said rushing forward when he heard a loud pop. Opening the door to the cell, Hannibal rushed in and dropped next to the conman. Feeling for a pulse at the juncture of Face's neck, Hannibal breathed a sighed of relief as he looked up. "Get the medical kit!" he said examining the wound to Face's head.

"How bad is it?" Stockwell said in concern.

"It's just a graze but it's bleeding pretty good," Hannibal said meeting Stockwell's eyes. "He's going to need a doctor."

Samantha looked over at Quyet with daggers in her eyes. "You didn't have to kill him!"

"I have no remorse," Quyet said with a grin. "You should only be concerned about joining him."

"Go to hell!" Samantha said turning toward the window of the plane. She knew they would be landing soon and she would have to think fast to buy herself enough time for Stockwell to find her son and realize where Quyet had taken her.

Doctor Aston wrapped his fingers around Face's wrist as he looked up at the worried looks of the others. "He's coming around," he said before looking down again.

Hannibal moved in behind the doctor as the Lieutenant's eyes slowly opened. "Face," Hannibal said as the conman focused on him. "Where did Quyet take your mother?"

Face's brow furrowed as he closed his eyes. "She said...the money was in Colombia," Face said weakly.

"Money?" Hannibal said looking up at General. "What's he talking about, Stockwell?"

Face was up in a flash at the mention of the General's name surprising everyone in the room as he pinned Stockwell against the wall with one hand around his throat. "Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Hannibal came up behind the conman and grabbed Face's arm as he spoke into the Lieutenant's ear. "Face, let him go!"

"I'm going to kill him," Face said squeezing Stockwell's throat harder.

Hannibal had expected the Lieutenant to be easy to stop from his weakened condition but he found just the opposite. "What did he do, Lieutenant?"

"He set us up, Hannibal," Face growled angrily. "Now Quyet has my mother! If she dies, he dies!"

Hannibal felt Face's body relax as he released his grip on Stockwell's neck. "That...was...a...mistake," the General rasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't care about the damn money!" Face yelled at Stockwell. "Why didn't you just give it to him!"

"The government wouldn't let me," Stockwell said catching his breath. "We don't negotiate with terrorists!

"That don't mean, I don't!" Face said tuning to Hannibal. "We have to leave for Colombia right now! My mother told Quyet the money was hidden and only she knows where!"

"What money?" Hannibal asked as Face shook his head.

"All the money Quyet gave Morrison during nam, he sent to my mother," Face stated angrily. "That's one reason why my mother came back, to give it to him to leave us alone and Stockwell agreed to help and he backstabbed us!"

"Is that true, Stockwell?" Hannibal asked whirling around as Stockwell shrank back.

"I couldn't," Stockwell said softly. "My hands were tied."

"We'll discuss this later," Hannibal said angrily. "We're taking your plane!"


	12. Chapter 12

"There," Samantha said pointing to the area around her house in Colombia. Quyet and his guards had over taken her caretaker and tied him up as soon as they arrived at the house. Samantha was just happy that they didn't kill the man. "The money is about five miles north of here in an abandon mine."

"How do we get there?" Quyet said looking at her distrustfully.

"We walk, Colonel," Samantha said with a shrug. "Or are you so out of shape that you can't handle a five mile trek though a densely wooded area!"

"Lead the way, woman," Quyet said angrily as Samantha started out ahead of the Colonel and his two guards.

Luckily for her, Quyet didn't waste time looking around the property or he would have discovered an atv in the garage. Making him and his goons walk the five miles to where she'd hidden the money, just might give her enough time to figure out some way to escape. As much as she'd like to, Samantha knew she couldn't count on Stockwell and the rest of Richard's team to help her if they didn't know where she went. She had to keep her emotions at bay instead of thinking about her son or she wouldn't be able to do this. Every time she closed her eyes, she seen him fall after hearing the gunshot. After all her hard work to protect him from knowing who he was, the moment she came back into his life, he gets killed and she couldn't help but feel guilty about it. It really didn't matter to her anymore if Quyet decided to kill her, she had nothing else really to live for.

Stockwell was able to retrieve the location of Samantha's house from his computer as Murdock flew them to Colombia. BA and Frankie stayed behind at the house with Maggie and Ellen while Leo decided to tag along incase someone got hurt.

Hannibal watched his second in command watching Stockwell's every move and decided it was time to put an end to the tense situation before it jeopardized their mission to get his mother back. "How you doing, kid?" Hannibal said sitting next to him.

"You really need to ask," Face replied harshly as he pulled an ice pack away from his head.

"Look, I get it! You're pissed," Hannibal said with a wiry grin. "But, if you want to get your mother back, you're going to have to keep a level head, understand?"

"Yeah," Face replied slightly embarrassed. It wasn't often he let his emotions get the better of him but when he did, he could always count on Hannibal to rein him in. "Going after Stockwell can wait."

"Exactly," Hannibal said with a slight smile. "Beside's, we kinda need him right now."

"I know," Face said with a sigh. "I'll leave him alone."

"Good," Hannibal said squeezing his shoulder. "Try to get some rest, we'll be there soon."

"I'll try," Face said quietly.

Samantha stopped and looked behind her as Quyet and his guards struggled to keep up. The heat and humidity was oppressive but she was used to it, them not so much. "We should have brought some water," the Colonel rasped wearily as he stopped in front of her.

"It's not much further," Samantha said pointing up ahead of her. "There's a stream nearby where you can get a drink."

"Lets go," Quyet said eagerly as Samantha grinned.

The 'steam' was nothing more than a bacterial filled cesspool about a mile out of the way. But hey, who was she to tell them drinking the water would make them all violently ill!

Murdock landed the plane smoothly and brought it to a stop on the same runway as Quyet's plane. "Looks like they're here alright," he said opening the door to let the others out.

Face existed the plane and looked around. There was nothing but rain like looking forest for miles except for a little house off in the distance that he assumed was where his mother had been living. But the house was in to good of condition for a single woman to have kept up by herself. "Let's take a look around the house," he said pulling out his revolver from his jacket.

Hannibal and Murdock quickly followed as Stockwell and Doctor Aston brought up the rear. The doctor didn't like the thought of killing anyone but he was ex military so carrying a gun and shooting wasn't beyond his capabilities.

Face noticed the house looked deserted which made him nervous. If his mother and Quyet weren't here, where we're they?

"Face!" Hannibal said pointing inside the house though a window. "Someone's tied up inside!"

The conman tried the door and found it open. They rushed inside and quickly fanned out to secure the place before untying the man and taking off his gag. "Where are they?" Face asked excitedly. "Where'd he take my mother?"

"Senior?" the short heavy set Mexican man replied in shock. "Señorita Samantha has no children!"

"Look, I don't have time to explain!" Face said in frustration. "Just tell me where they went, we're here to help her!"

"I heard her say, the old mine was about five miles from here," he said pointing straight outside the house.

"What did they take to get there?" Hannibal asked as the man shook his head.

"Nothing, Senior," he replied in confusion. "Señorita told them the only way to get there was to walk but that's not true!"

"What do you have to drive?" Murdock asked as the man pointed to the garage behind the house.

"In the garage," the Mexican said pulling out a set of keys. "Please hurry!"

"Lets go," Face said grabbing the keys and tossing them to Murdock.

Samantha sighed in relief when she seen the water of the cesspool wasn't quite so green today. So, Quyet and his guards would never suspect the water was tainted until they had already drank it. "Here's your water, Colonel," she said taking a step back as the three men dropped to the ground at the pool's edge to drink. While they drank, she took the opportunity to run.

After Quyet swallowed the third large gulp, he realized something wasn't right when his stomach suddenly protested and threatened to send back everything in it. "What is this!" he yelled as one of his guards was already feeling the effects of the bad water. Looking behind him, he realized, Samantha had taken off. "Find her!" He yelled at the one guard still on his feet. "And when you do, bring her corpse to me!"


	13. Chapter 13

Murdock gunned the four seater all terrain vehicle and started into the forest along a roughly made trail. If the situation wasn't so dire, he'd actually be having a hell of a time driving the vehicle but the only thing on his mind was getting to Quyet and Face's mom in time to stop the Colonel from killing her. He kinda felt he owed it to her for reasons only he knew.

"Look!" Hannibal said pointing up ahead. "That looks like the mine!"

Murdock stopped the vehicle some distance from the structure so as not to alert whoever may be nearby but it quickly became apparent to all of them that no one was there.

Samantha ran as fast as she could toward the mine. If she could get inside, there were weapons that she could use to stop the guard following her. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she screamed when a gunshot rang out and ricocheted off the tree next to her head.

"That way!" Face yelled taking off as Hannibal and Murdock followed when he heard a gunshot echo though the trees.

Samantha ran blindly though the dense brush and screamed again when someone grabbed her from behind. Twisting her around, Quyet smiled as he put a knife to her neck. "Very clever, woman!"

"Quyet!"

The color drained from Samantha's face as the familiar voice rang out from behind them. Quyet whirled her around and used her as a shield against Face's trained gun.

"Richard!" Samantha yelled in relief to find him alive.

"Let her go, Quyet," Face ordered never letting his finger leave the trigger. "You can have the money! That's what you came for, isn't it!"

Murdock's head snapped sharply as he head a broken twig nearby. The silver flash of a gun barrel made him move with lightening fast speed as he yelled at Hannibal. "Colonel, the guards!"

Hannibal turned around as Murdock took out the guard with his gun. The colonel looked around for the second guard as Face continued.

"What's it going to be, Quyet?"

"I let her go and you'll kill me," Quyet said tightening his grip on Samantha.

"You have my word," Face replied sincerely. "Drop the knife and you walk away a free man."

Samantha's eyes went wild with fear as Quyet pressed the knife against her carotid artery. "She comes with me!" he said angrily. "Until I get out of here!"

"No!" Face said calmly. "Let her go now or the deal is off!"

Quyet smiled and Face watched, as if everything was in slow motion, as the colonel pressed the knife further into his mother's neck. Squeezing the trigger, the conman raced forward and grabbed the hand that held the knife as Quyet dropped dead to the ground at their feet with a single bullet wound to the forehead.

"Mom!" Face yelled as Samantha collapsed into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Beau!" She said with a sob as Face lifted her to her feet. "I thought you were dead! I saw the guard shoot you!"

"It was just a graze, mom," Face said with a grin as the woman hugged him fiercely and kissed his cheek several times. "C'mon, we got to get you out of here!"

Hannibal and Murdock moved further into the dense brush to look around for the second guard as Face led his mother to the atv. "Where is he?" the colonel said looking around in agitation.

"What about the money?" Samantha asked as Face sighed.

"We'll retrieve it once Hannibal and Murdock get back here."

"Alright," Samantha said as her eyes drifted behind him. "Get down!"

Face dropped to the ground behind the atv as several shots were fired in their direction. Making sure his mother was protected first, he returned fire and waited to see if the guard made another move. When none was forthcoming, he raised his head as Murdock jogged toward them. "It's clear, Muchacho! We got them both!"

"Thank, God," Samantha said with a relieved smile that Face shared.

Back at the house, Stockwell watched as the atv returned with Samantha aboard. "There back!" he said as Aston joined him on the front porch.

Samantha smiled gratefully as Face helped her out of the atv. "I'm afraid, these shoes were not meant for a five mile hike," she said wincing in pain.

"Sam!" Stockwell said siding up to her. "You're okay!"

"No thanks to you!" She said balling up her fist and giving him a right hook that even surprised Face.

"Way to go, mom!" Face said with a laugh as the General hit the ground hard.

"That's the last time, I get screwed over by you, Hunt!" Samantha said angrily stepping over the large burly man.

"I'd say, we know who he gets his attitude from," Hannibal smirked as he looked at Murdock before both men offered the General a hand up.

"I guess, I deserved that," Stockwell said rubbing his jaw as Hannibal nodded.

Face took a deep breath as he, Hannibal and Murdock sat out on the porch later that night. "I could get used to this," he said as Hannibal lit his cigar. The only sound, they heard was of the night birds singing and the buzzing of bugs.

"I'm certainly glad to hear that," Samantha said coming up behind him. "I hope you know, you're welcome here anytime, Beau."

"Beau?" Hannibal asked in amusement as Face gave him a dirty look.

"I know," Face replied with a wan smile. "I'll definitely be back but I'd really like you to come back to Langley with us when we leave here tomorrow."

"I don't know," Sam said taking a seat beside him. "I've gotten used to my solitary life with Raul."

"But," Face said sitting up to meet her eyes. "It doesn't have to be like that anymore. AJ's dead, Quyet's been taken care of, what other threat is there? Please, mom! Come back to stay?"

"Maybe for a little while," Samantha said with a smile. "Besides, there's still so much for us to talk about."


	14. Chapter 14

Ellen was excited to have Murdock and Face back home, safe and sound. She was even happier to have Face's mom come back with them as the conman needed that connection with his mom and Ellen didn't begrudge him that connection. In fact, she encouraged it.

"So," Samantha said looking at Ellen and Face from the stove. "The secret to truly awesome empanadas is the ingredients."

Ellen stuffed the first one and folded it over as Samantha smiled. "Good attempt," she said showing the younger girl how it was done. "Like that and then, we fry it!"

"Sounds unhealthy," Maggie said walking into the massive kitchen.

"Very," Samantha said with a laugh. "But, it's so good."

"I bet," Maggie replied as Hannibal joined them.

"What smells so good?" he asked as Face swatted his arm.

"My mom's making me dinner!"

"Beau," Samantha said with a grin. "Don't be stingy. I'm making everyone dinner, Colonel."

"Yeah, Beau," Hannibal said making an ugly face at the Lieutenant who laughed in return.

Murdock grinned from the corner of the room at how normal the scene being played out in front of him was. No one deserved it more than his best friend who'd never had the opportunity of being in a real family. He just wished, he was brave enough to tell them the secret he'd kept hidden all these years that'd only recently resurfaced.

"So," Samantha said looking at Face. "Now, that all the money my father sent to me has been returned, I'd really like to know what happened over there. Was your grandfather's killer ever found?"

Face figured that at one point his mother would ask questions about their time in Vietnam and also about the role her father played so he wasn't totally unprepared. "No, mom," he said looking at Hannibal. "We never found out."

"All we were told is that he died in a artillery barrage," Hannibal said gently. "We didn't even know about the murder until it came out at trial."

"Well," Samantha said stopping for a moment to meet Face's eyes. "I want you all to know, that wasn't always how your grandfather was. Growing up, he was a great father. It wasn't until he went into combat...that he began to change."

"I don't doubt it," Face replied gently. "I mean, he raised a great woman, right!"

Samantha sighed before she spoke. "My god but you two are so much alike," she said softly. "He would have been so proud to have a grandson like you."

"I wish, I could have known the man you knew," Face said putting his hand on hers.

Ellen smiled as she turned around and looked for Murdock but he was no where around. Checking their room, she found him laying on the bed with his back to the door. "Honey, you okay?" She asked taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah," he said with a slight smile. "Just tired is all. Think, I'll make it an early night."

"But, Samantha's making dinner," Ellen said with a grin. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Murdock replied quietly. "Not hungry, just tired."

"Okay," Ellen said mischievously. "How about, I join you."

"It's fine if you don't," Murdock said pulling the covers tighter around his lanky frame. "I'm afraid, I won't be good company tonight."

"Alright then," Ellen said softly. "You let me know if you need anything, ok?"

"I will," Murdock said closing his eyes as Ellen left the room.

The next couple of days, Ellen wasn't the only one that noticed how Murdock had suddenly withdrawn. Face was more in tune with the pilot than any of his other teammates so when he seen his best friend sitting outside alone on the patio one night, he decided to join him and have a little discussion.

"Hey, buddy," Face said taking a seat beside Murdock. "You've been kinda quiet lately. Anything you want to talk about?" Murdock shook his head no as Face undeterred smiled and said. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you how to do things but if you want to marry Ellen, you're going to have to get around to asking her at some point."

"I won't be asking Ellen to marry me," Murdock mumbled as Face looked at him in shock.

"Did something happen between you two?" Face asked sitting forward. "Is that why you've been so quiet lately?"

"No," Murdock said quietly. "She doesn't even know yet!"

"Then what is it, Murdock?" Face asked growing more concerned with the pilot's attitude.

"It's nothing," Murdock said getting to his feet. "I've just got some stuff on my mind, that's all."

Face watched the pilot walk away before deciding it was time to talk to Hannibal about their conversation. Alone in Stockwell's study, the conman went over the conversation with the Colonel and BA. "I don't know what's going on but something is sure bothering him," Face said worriedly.

"Yeah," BA said with a nod. "I ain't yelled at the crazy fool for days cause he ain't been actin crazy, Hannibal!"

"Well, get him in here and we'll talk to him as a group, maybe he'll loosen up and talk to us," Hannibal said as Face nodded.

"I'll go get him!" Face said leaving the study. He found Murdock in his room laying in the bed fully clothed which he found amusing until he went to rouse him. "Hey, Murdock," he said bending down to grab his shoulder. "Hannibal wants you." When he got no response, Face grabbed the pilots hand and gasped when an empty pill bottle fell out of it.

Maggie entered the waiting room at the hospital as everyone got to their feet. "Fortunately, he swallowed the pills whole which took longer to breakdown in his stomach. We pumped out everything and his vital signs are good," she said as Hannibal sighed in relief. "Doctor Richter is on his way, as soon as he gets here, we'll decided whether or not he needs to be admitted to the Physic Ward."

"Why would he try to kill himself?" Ellen asked though sobs as Face and Samantha stood on either side of her. "He's not crazy, Maggie!"

"I know, honey," Maggie said calmly. "But, what ever demons he's been fighting lately, just got the better of him this time, that's all. And we just have to get it taken care of!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hannibal, Face and BA huddled in a corner of the waiting area while they waited for Murdock's shrink to determine what kind of treatment the pilot was going to need after his attempted suicide.

"I don't know how we missed it," Face said sadly. "I knew he'd withdrawn recently but I never suspected he'd try something like this!"

"I'm just glad you spoke up and found him when you did," Hannibal said looking from Face to BA. "Anyone got any ideas on what could have caused this episode?"

"I don't know, Hannibal," BA said with a shake of his head. "Sure wish that fool would have come to us before this!"

"Yeah," Face replied sullenly. "I wish, I had known sooner."

Hannibal turned around when Doctor Richter walked into the room and quickly approached the three men. "I've had a chance to speak to Murdock and he wants to see just the three of you, alone."

"What'd he say?" Hannibal asked as the shrink shook his head.

"Nothing," Richter replied worriedly. "He wouldn't tell me why he did it, just that he wanted to talk to all of you."

"Thanks, Doc," Hannibal said looking at Face and BA. "Lets go find out what he's got to say."

When Hannibal quietly entered Murdock's room, he found him sitting in the middle of his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms crisscrossed across the top of his knees and his face hidden his arms. "Murdock," Hannibal said gently while looking at Face and BA. "Doctor Richter said, you would only talk to us."

"Yeah, so out with it, fool!" BA said gruffly as Face gave him a dirty look.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you," Face said calmly. "You know we'll help you work it out!"

"Not this you won't," Murdock said evenly without picking up his head. "You're going to hate me forever!"

"Now, what could be so bad that we'd hate you for it?" Hannibal asked softly. "There's nothing you could do that would make us hate you, Murdock! Nothing at all!"

Murdock took a deep breath and Face could tell he was struggling to keep himself together as he spoke again. "Remember what you said at Face's trial when he admitted to having drugs in his cell."

Hannibal took a moment to remember before he said. "Yes, we were talking about him being threatened."

"Is someone threatening you?" Face said excitedly. "Is that what this is about?"

"No," Murdock said slowly as he picked up his head to meet Face's eyes. "Hannibal said, you all plead guilty at the military trial because you all thought the army would come after me for Morrison's murder."

"Yeah," Face said with a nervous grin. "We couldn't let them do that just because you were the last one to see him alive."

"What's that got to do with what's going on right now?" Hannibal asked as Murdock moved his eyes to the Colonel.

"I asked you," Murdock said barely above a whisper. "If you thought, I killed Morrison."

"Did you?" Hannibal asked impulsively expecting a negative answer.

"Yes," Murdock replied with a nod as he looked at Face and BA. "I killed General Morrison!"

"Murdock," Face said taking a staggered step back. "Why?"

The pilot put his head into his arms again before taking another deep breath. "I returned with the chopper like I was supposed to do and report back to Morrison. When I got there, he and Curtis were arguing about the mission, Curtis wanted a larger cut of the money to keep quiet. Morrison threatened to make the whole thing look like Curtis was the mastermind behind the mission to which he replied, Quyet would likely testify in his defense that Morrison was the mastermind and a double agent giving documents to the Viet Cong."

"So, you killed him for it?" Hannibal asked as Murdock shook his head no.

"I only wanted to confront him which I did but the shelling caught both of us off guard and Morrison grabbed a gun from the top of his desk and pointed it at me," Murdock said looking up again. This time, his eyes were distant as he recalled in his mind the night he'd tried so many years to forget. "I went for the gun and we both fought for control of it. A shell took out the window and there was glass everywhere. I remember reaching for a piece of it and stabbing the General in the hand with it. He finally let go of the pistol but then he scrambled to reach the top of the desk to retrieve another one and I knew...I had to kill him. It was either him or me!"

"That's why the two shots to the back of the head," Face said recalling what was said at the trial.

"So the person, Curtis seen running away, was you," Hannibal said as Murdock nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Face," Murdock suddenly sobbed as the conman moved to sit beside him. "I didn't know who he was!"

"Oh, Murdock," Face said gently. "That's not your fault. I didn't know either! There's no reason to feel guilty for what you did! You had to do it!"

"That's right," Hannibal said taking a seat next to the pilots other side and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're a family remember. We'll always support you no matter what! Don't ever forget that!"

"That's right, fool," BA said sternly as he joined his friends on Murdock's bed. "And, the next time you try something as stupid as killing yourself, you better make sure you do it right or I'll do it for you, understand!"

"Yeah," Murdock replied calmly. "I got ya, big guy!"

"Now, I think it's best if this don't ever leave this room," Hannibal said as the other three men agreed. "Are you going to let Doctor Richter take you to the VA, Murdock?"

"I'd rather go home," Murdock mumbled as Face nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Hannibal said getting to his feet. "I'll let the others know, we're taking you home."


	16. Chapter 16

Maggie and Doctor Richter were less than enthusiastic about letting Murdock go home. They both thought that the pilot could use some time in a mental ward but Hannibal was adamant about bringing Murdock back to the house.

"Did you at least find out what was bothering him?" Maggie asked as Hannibal nodded.

"It's been taken care of, Mo," he said with a smile. "The guys and I know how to handle Murdock and he's promised me no more attempts at committing suicide."

"I hope so, John," Maggie said worriedly. "Mental issues like his can be hard to control."

"We got it under control," Hannibal said with a grin. "He'll be fine, trust me."

Later that night, Hannibal was waylaid by Face's mom. "Richard's been awfully quiet since Murdock came home, anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so but I'll let you know if things change," Hannibal said as Maggie came out of Murdock and Ellen's room.

"He seems to be resting comfortably," she said with a shrug. "Ellen's going to keep an eye on him and let me know if he wakes up."

"Good," he said opening the refrigerator door, Hannibal reached inside and took out two bottles of beer. "I'll be outside with Face."

Samantha smiled as Hannibal opened the glass doors and stepped out onto the patio. "This seat taken?" Hannibal said handing Face a bottle.

"It's a free country, right?" Face said waving his hand over the chair next to him.

"What's eating you, kid?"

"Oh, I don't know," Face said taking a drink. "Life, I guess."

"Isn't it funny how things work out?" Hannibal replied with a grin.

"Yeah," Face said with a nod. "I just don't know how, I'm supposed to feel?"

"About what?" Hannibal asked curiously.

"About, Morrison's death," Face said softly. "I don't feel bad about the fact that he's dead or that Murdock did it. So, I guess, I feel worse that I don't feel bad."

"I think, that's a pretty mature way of looking at it," Hannibal said proudly. "I think, you've really grown up from all this, Face."

"Gee, thanks," Face replied with a smirk as Hannibal went back into the house. Had he changed? He'd like to think that he didn't but deep down inside, Face knew, Hannibal was probably right.

"He'll be alright," Hannibal said looking at Samantha. But, it wasn't Face he was most concerned about at the moment.

Stockwell looked up from the desk in his study as Hannibal let himself in. "Thank you for knocking, Colonel," he said taking off his glasses and leaning back in his seat. "Something, I can do for you?"

"Yeah, Stockwell there is," Hannibal said taking a seat directly in front of his desk. "My guys been though a lot lately and could use a break, don't you agree?"

"Seeing how some of its my fault, I guess, I do agree, Colonel," Stockwell said evenly. "What did you have in mind?"

The next day, Hannibal called everyone to a meeting and told them all to pack. Stockwell was taking them out of Langley for a trip up state to a large secluded cabin adjoining a lake. He noticed, the announcement solicited the slightest smile from Murdock. One of the pilots favorite things to do with Face was to go fishing during their down time.

Arriving at the cabin, Hannibal pulled Murdock aside. "How you doing, Captain?"

"Alright," Murdock replied nervously. "I'm glad we're here."

"Me to," Hannibal said with a smile as he watched Face and his mom walk out back to the dock that lead directly to the lake.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Face said taking a deep breath of the crisp mountain air.

"Yes," Samantha replied with a nod. "It was awfully nice of Hunt to do this for us."

"Nice?" Face said with a smirk. "I think, he owed it to us, don't you!"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Beau," Samantha said with a slight smile. "Give him a chance. He's not all that bad once you get to know him. He's actually kind of...charming," she said with a slight grin on her face.

"Mom," Face said looking at her seriously. "You're not still, you know?"

"What?" Samantha said smiling. "I may be old but I'm not dead!"

"I just don't want to know if you and Stockwell rekindled any old romance that would just be to weird," Face said shaking his head to get even the mere thought of it out.

Samantha laughed as Face walked away. "I'm going to see if Murdock wants to go fishing."

Murdock stopped and looked around as Face came up behind him. "This looks like a good spot," he said as Face nodded. Setting down their fishing gear, Murdock proceeded to bait his hook and cast it into the lake as Face did the same.

"So, how you feeling?" Face asked as Murdock nodded.

"I'm okay," he said quietly. "Stomach's a little sore but Maggie said, that was normal after a stomach pump."

"And, mentally?" Face asked as Murdock shrugged. "That's a little sore to."

"I bet," Face said smiling at the teasing way Murdock said it. Two big trouts later, they were ready to call it a day and get back to the cabin.

Packing up their gear, Murdock stopped and listened intently as Face looked around. "Did you hear something?" the conman asked as the pilot shook his head no.

"I thought I did but I guess not," Murdock replied picking up his stuff.

"I think, we're all just a little bit on edge," Face said following Murdock back to the cabin.

Even though it really wasn't cold enough outside for one, Hannibal had a nice size fire going in the massive fireplace in the living room when they walked in. "Face, your bedroom's upstairs next to your mom's and just down the hall from Mo and me. Murdock and Ellen got one down here near BA and Frankie's rooms, so Ellen won't have to keep climbing the stairs everyday."

"Fine with me," Face said as Murdock agreed. He went to his room for a quick shower and change of clothes before joining everyone back downstairs.

Afterward, Murdock seemed more nervous than usual. Face pulled him aside to make sure everything was alright when he pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. A single one carat solitaire diamond engagement ring sat inside the plush velvet and the conman realized his best friend must have spent a small fortune on it. "Murdock?" Face said in shock.

"Before," Murdock said quietly. "I went to the hospital, I bought this for Ellen."

"You're going to ask her now?" Face said slowly. "Are you sure that's such a good idea after what happened."

"You don't want me to!" Murdock asked hurtfully.

"Yes, of course I do," Face replied quickly. "Nothing on this crazy planet would make me happier than to see my best friend and my sister together as husband and wife. All I'm saying is, if you're doing it for the wrong reasons, then I think you should wait."

"I'm not," Murdock said softly. "The only thing on my mind when I woke up at the hospital was her and how much I'd hurt her by doing what did. She makes me whole and I know when I'm with her, everything is alright! I've never felt this way with anyone before, Face! Believe me when I say, I will never do anything to hurt her again. I know what I did was stupid and foolish and I don't want to ever be that man again. I only want to be Ellen's husband!"

Face smiled at the sincerity in his friend's voice as he spoke. "Then I think, you should ask her," he said pulling Murdock into a hug. "I totally support you!"

"Thank you," Murdock said breaking the embrace. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"How you going to do it?" Face asked as Murdock shrugged nervously.

"I'm really not sure, I never asked a girl to marry me before!"

"Neither have I," Face said with a grin. "I think, you should just go out there, tell her how beautiful she is, how much you love her and then, drop to one knee, show her the ring and beg her to marry you!"

"That the way you'd do it?" Murdock said as Face nodded.

"Yep," he replied sheepishly. "Cause any woman crazy enough to marry us deserves the best we can give them, right!"

"Right," Murdock said putting the ring in his pocket. "Okay, here goes everything!"

Ellen sipped on a mug of hot chocolate when Murdock and Face returned. "Where you two been hiding?" She said when the pilot stopped in front of her.

"I got something to say," Murdock stammered aloud as Face smiled encouragingly at him. "And, I want everyone to hear it."

"Honey," Ellen said in concern before taking his hand. "You're shaking, what's wrong?"

"I'm...in love with the most beautiful woman, I've ever known," he said looking into her eyes as Ellen smiled. As he dropped to one knee in front of her, she looked around in total confusion. Fumbling with the box, Murdock finally opened it and held it up to her. "I know, I don't deserve that love but if you can find it in your heart to give me a chance to earn it, I'd love to make you my wife." Taking a deep breath, he spoke softly as he met her eyes. "Ellen Bancroft, will you marry me?"

Ellen looked at Face with tears in her eyes as her brother smiled and nodded his head. "Yes," she said looking back down at Murdock. "Of course, I will!"


	17. Chapter 17

Face moved in to give a hug to Ellen once she finally let go of the lip lock she had on Murdock. "Congrats, sis," he said as Ellen giggled. "I couldn't be happier for you both!"

"Thank you," she said grabbing Murdock's hand and pulling him to her. "But, you owe me one more thing my husband to be!"

"I do?" he said slightly bemused.

"Yes," Ellen replied eagerly. "You said, the day I asked for your hand was the day you'd tell me what the H.M. stood for! Now, out with it! What's your real name?"

"Yeah, Murdock," Face said with a nod. "What is it?"

"Can't be all that bad," Hannibal teased looking at Face. "Just ask, Beau!"

Murdock sighed as he looked at Ellen. "My mom was kinda like a hippie before hippies were part of the popular culture."

"Okay," Ellen said looking at the others.

"She lived on a rural farm in Kansas and said, I was born under a harvest moon," Murdock stated evenly. "And, that's how I got my name."

Ellen looked confused for a moment. "Alright," she said with a slight smile. "What is it?"

"I already told you," Murdock replied as Frankie started laughing.

"Are you telling me, the H.M. stands for Harvest Moon?" he said as Murdock nodded proudly.

"Harvest Moon Murdock?" Ellen said trying out the name. "It's really not bad, Harvest!"

"Murdock will do, thanks," he said with a grin. "I've kinda gotten used to it!"

"You're mama musta been as crazy as you," BA mumbled. "To give a kid a name like that!"

"Okay, Bosco!" Murdock said with a grin as BA smirked.

"It's not the name that counts anyway," Face said evenly. "It's the person behind it. If you want, we'll continue to call you, Murdock."

"Thanks, Facey," Murdock said with a smile before turning back to Ellen. "We're going to have to set a date, honey."

"Honestly," Ellen said seriously as she met his eyes. "I'd rather be married before the baby comes so we can give it your last name. I'd prefer that Stanton's name not ever be associated with our child. As far as I'm concerned, the only father this baby will have is you, Murdock."

"I agree," Face said with a nod. "I'd prefer it to if my sister was married before having the baby."

"Well, alright then," Murdock replied excitedly. "What if we did it here, Ellen? Tomorrow, out by the lake! This little towns got to have a justice of the peace!"

"Well, sure," Ellen said smiling broadly. "I'd love that!"

The next day, Frankie and BA went to retrieve the Justice of the peace and pick up Stockwell and Gloria who flew in for the special occasion.

Face smiled as his best friend nervously fussed over his hair before donning his signature ball cap. "She won't care how I'm dressed as long as I show up, right?" Murdock said as Face nodded.

"I'm going to go see if Ellen's ready," he replied with a grin. "Don't be nervous, Murdock."

"I'm beyond that, Facey," Murdock said with a smirk as the conman left the room.

Face made his way though the house to Hannibal and Maggie's room where Ellen was inside getting ready with his mom and Maggie's help. "Knock, knock," he said playfully as he waited for his sister to say, come in.

Opening the door, his breath caught in his throat as Ellen stood with her back to him in a mirror fixing her hair. She wore a simple, cream colored summer frock which was quite a departure from the ornate wedding gown she'd worn when she married, Edward. "You look great," he said coming up behind her as Maggie and Samantha agreed.

"Thank you," she replied with a sigh. "I just wish, I didn't feel big as a house!"

Face laughed as he looked down at her growing belly. The dress accentuated all her curves perfectly and he found himself envious of Murdock. "By the way, sis," Face said with a wiry grin. "The first time we met, before AJ died, why didn't you find me attractive?"

"You're really going to ask me that now?" She said swatting his shoulder. "Honestly, I was attracted to Murdock from the very beginning. He just seemed so caring! The few times I was alone and spoke with you, I don't know what it was but it felt like I was talking to my best friend rather than a lover. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah," Face replied with a smile. "And, I'm so glad things worked out the way they did."

"Me to," Ellen replied before kissing his cheek. "Incase, I haven't told you lately, I'm really glad you came into my life, Face."

"Me to, sis," Face said giving her a fierce hug. "Murdock's ready," he said breaking the embrace as Ellen nodded.

"So am I," she said turning to look at herself once last time in the mirror.

Murdock turned around as Hannibal walked in. "BA and Frankie are back with the Justice of the Peace and Face said, Ellen was ready. How about you, Captain?" The Colonel said looking at Murdock seriously. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Colonel," Murdock replied confidently. "I am ready!"

Hannibal grinned as Murdock past him. "I do believe you are," he said watching the pilot head outside.

Face waited until Maggie and his mom went outside and took their positions on the deck before taking Ellen's arm. "I'm afraid there's no music this time."

"I don't care about that," Ellen said breaking into a smile. "I only care about the man I'm going to marry."

Murdock smiled nervously as Face and Ellen came out of the house and down the deck. He couldn't believe the circumstances that led him to her but he was happy they did. As Face stopped in front of the Justice, he asked who was giving the bride away to which Face replied. "I am, her brother and for the record, this will be the last time!"

Everyone laughed as Murdock stepped forward and took Ellen's arm. "Once is all we'll need" he said looking at his bride as she nodded eagerly.

Murdock soaked in the way Ellen looked with such a fierce admiration in his eyes that the Justice had to ask him twice if he took her for his wife. "We'll, yeah," Murdock said looking at the man with the Bible. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't!"

Ellen laughed as the man smirked before asking her the same thing. "Of course, I do!" She said excitedly as the Justice shortly pronounced them husband and wife.

Ellen threw her arms around Murdock's neck and pulled him as close as her belly would allow before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Save it for later, you two!" Hannibal said as Murdock reciprocated the kiss.

Breaking the embrace, Ellen blushed as Face and Gloria moved in to hug her first before Face pulled the voluptuous woman aside. "Have you met my mom yet?"

Gloria shook her head no as Face took her hand and walked over to wear Samantha and Stockwell were engaged in their own conversation.

"Mom," Face said smiling appreciatively at the woman beside him. "This is, Gloria."

"Very nice to meet you," Gloria said with a smile. "Face has told me all about you."

"Really," Samantha said returning the smile. "Richard, hasn't even mentioned you."

"Mom," Face said in exasperation as Gloria looked at him. "I haven't had a lot of time besides, I really wanted you two to meet in person before I told her anything!"

"Well," Samantha said politely. "It's nice to meet you, Gloria."

"See," Face said smiling uncomfortably as Gloria headed back to where Ellen was.

"Sorry, dear," Samantha said as Face smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

Face had to do some sucking up to Gloria in order to smooth things over but by the end of the night, she had forgiven him and decided to stay the night. As the celebration for Murdock and Ellen's wedding started to wind down, everyone split up and started to go their separate ways. A few hours later, Face was awakened by a loud bang from the kitchen just under his room. Gloria snored softly beside him as he gently slid out from under the covers so as not to disturb her. Hastily putting on a pair of pajamas, he eased his way downstairs and shuffled his feet toward the noise. He rubbed his face, trying to bring some kind of sensation into his half asleep body as he reached the kitchen and watched as Ellen, dressed in a nightie and bathrobe topped off a massive sandwich with a piece of wheat bread. "El?" He said yawning as the woman jumped.

"Jeeze, Face!" she said in a hushed voice as she turned around. "You scared me half to death!"

"Me!" Face said taking a seat at the bar. "You're the one down here making enough noise to wake the dead!"

"I didn't mean to," Ellen petulantly. "I dropped the tea kettle."

"Hungry?" he said with a slight laugh as his petite sister tore into the sandwich.

"I'm almost seven months pregnant," she said swallowing the first bite. "I'm always hungry!"

"Might as well join you," Face said snatching the other half of the sandwich from Ellen's plate.

"Help yourself," she said with a smirk as she grabbed the kettle. "Tea?"

"No thanks," Face said opening the refrigerator door to grab a beer before returning to the bar.

Ellen finished up her half of the sandwich as Face shook his head. "Don't know where you put that?"

Ellen giggled before something outside caught her eye. "What was that?" She said craning her neck to look out the glass doors.

"Probably just a raccoon," Face said as they both heard the sound of a deck chair being moved. "I'll go shoo it away."

Ellen came up behind him and watched nervously as Face unlatched the glass doors and started to open it. "Maybe you should wait," Ellen said putting a hand on his arm. "It could be rabid!"

"Rabid?" Face said with a smirk as he opened the door and stepped outside.

Murdock slid his hand across the bed but when didn't connect with a warm body, he opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to focus on the other side. "Ellen?" He said looking toward the closed bathroom door. "Honey?" Throwing back the covers, the pilot padded barefoot to the bathroom and opened the door. Finding no one inside, he shrugged as he figured, she'd gotten up earlier than usual. Grabbing some clean clothes, he started the water in the shower. Afterward, he headed into the kitchen for some coffee and to say, good morning to his wife.

"That's odd," Maggie said putting away the food that was left out on the counter over night. "I hope whoever made this mess realizes how dangerous it is to leave food out like that."

"Wasn't me," Hannibal said shutting the glass doors leading to the back porch. "I know, I shut and locked these doors last night."

"Morning," Murdock said taking a seat at the bar.

"You're up early, Captain," Hannibal teased. "I figured you and Ellen would be hiding out in your room most of the day."

"I did to but when I woke up, Ellen wasn't there," Murdock said looking around. "Anyone seen my wife?"

"Not yet," Maggie replied. "Did you check the bathroom?"

"Yeah," he said stretching. "She wasn't there so I took a shower. I figured she was out here."

Hannibal exchanged glances with Maggie as he suddenly felt uneasy about the way they found the kitchen. "Face," he yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Is Ellen up there?"

Gloria stumbled to the top of the stairs dressed in a bathrobe and met Hannibal's eyes. "He's not in our room," she said groggily. "I haven't seen Ellen either, why?"

"What the hell's going on?" Murdock said suddenly wide awake as Hannibal stepped outside and started to look around.

"Murdock, wake everyone up! We got a problem," Hannibal said picking up an envelope from the deck as the Captain scrambled to wake the others.

Maggie watched him open the envelope and quickly scan it with his eyes. "What's it say, John?"

"It says that whoever has Face and Ellen are holding them for ransom and we are not to contact them, they'll contact us when their ready to give us their demands."

"How could someone just come in here and take them right out from under our noses?" Maggie said as everyone else started to gather around.

"I don't think they did," Hannibal said thoughtfully. "The food items out on the counter indicates to me they were surprised by something apparently outside. I'd guess, Face went to investigate and whoever took them was waiting."

"I see what your saying," Maggie said looking around. "The furniture's been moved around and..."

"What is it?" Murdock said going to where she was busy inspecting something on the deck.

"Blood," she said showing him the scarlet spot at her feet.

"Ellen," Murdock said worriedly before taking a seat on a deck chair.

"Don't worry, Captain," Hannibal said angrily. "We'll get them back!"

Ellen rang out another rag from a basin of water before dabbing the gash on the back of Face's head.

"Ain't he awake yet?"

"Maybe he would be by now if your goons hadn't hit him over the head!" Ellen spat angrily before looking up at the heavy set man. "What do you want with us, Mr. Thompson?"

"It's not you that I'm interested in my dear," Thompson said with wiry grin. "You're just here for insurance."

"Alright then, what could my brother possibly do for you?"

"Make me very rich!" Thompson said laughing methodically as he knocked twice on the door.

Ellen watched as someone opened the door from the other side and Thompson stepped out before it slammed shut behind him again.


	19. Chapter 19

"What we gonna do, Hannibal?" BA said angrily as Stockwell stepped forward.

"I'll have my contacts keep an eye out for any suspicious activity!"

"We don't need your help!" BA said angrily as he advanced on the General. "Where's your security now!"

"BA!" Hannibal said putting a hand on the burly man's chest. "It's not his fault!"

Face moaned as Ellen held a cold rag on his forehead. "Face," she said softly. "Please wake up!" When he slowly opened his eyes and looked around, Ellen smiled in relief.

"What happened?" He asked as his eyes met hers.

"Don't you remember?" Ellen asked worriedly as her brother shook his head no. "Thompson had a couple of goons grab us in the middle of the night. I think they used some kind of knock out drug. You fought them when you came to and one of them hit you over the head."

Putting a hand to his forehead, he slowly sat up and looked around. "Why'd they take us?"

"I don't know," Ellen said watching her brother get to his feet and move around unsteadily. "He won't tell me what he wants. He just said, he needed you and I'm here for insurance reasons."

Face smirked. "To make me do whatever it is he wants, I assume."

Samantha looked from Hannibal to Stockwell. "Who do you suspect did it?"

"Well," Hannibal said looking at Face's mom. "Thompson is still out there."

"But, what could he want with, Richard?"

"He's a lawyer," Stockwell said evenly. "There's ways he could use him for monetary gains."

"Bancroft's money?" Samantha said angrily.

"Face and Ellen are the heirs," Stockwell said evenly. "Thompson knows that."

"Yeah," Hannibal replied deep in thought. "He was the one that did all the paperwork. We could call the bank in Florida and have them report anything that may take place with the account."

"Well, yes we could but remember, his money is being held up by the court seizure," Stockwell said crossing his arms.

"That maybe," Hannibal said pulling out a cigar. "But as you said, Thompson's a lawyer and I'd bet money, he's found a way to access that money and he needs Face's authorization to get it."

"I'll make the call," Stockwell said with a nod.

Face turned around when the door to the room that he and Ellen had been kept in opened and Thompson walked confidently in. "I see you've finally decided to join the living, Richard."

"What do you want, Thompson," Face said angrily advancing toward the lawyer. "I thought you were long gone after that circus of a court case you put me though or was that your plan all along!"

"I'd stay back if I were you," Thompson said stopping Face in his tracks. "You're being watched and any attempt on your part to come after me will result in a gas being released into this room. I'm no expert on these things but they haven't been tested on pregnant woman if you get my meaning."

"Go to hell!" Ellen yelled as Thompson laughed.

"That's not very ladylike, Ellen," Thompson said turning back to Face. "Come with me and we'll discuss our arrangement."

"I'm not leaving my sister alone!"

"You have my word, she'll be fine," Thompson replied with a grin as Face smirked.

"Your word means nothing to me," Face said angrily. "Just tell me what it is you want and stop playing games with us!"

"I want AJ's money and you're going to get it for me," he said straight to the point.

"I can't," Face said with a sigh. "You're wasting your time. The courts have it tied up for years!"

"Not necessarily," Thompson said evenly. "There are ways of getting it back earlier than you've been told and I know how but you signed the original documents and your identification is on those documents so you have to be the one to take the forms to the bank and have a draft made out to me. Once I have it in my hand, it'll be twenty four hours before I can cash it and get safely out of the country before you and Ellen will be released."

"So, if I cooperate, Ellen will remain here and alright?" Face asked as Thompson nodded.

"Exactly," he said with a smile toward his sister. "It would be a real shame if anything were to happen to that baby, now wouldn't it?"

"I'll do what you want, Thompson," Face said quickly. "The sooner we get you out of our lives the better! But, I promise you this, you hurt my sister and nothing will stop me from killing you!"

Stockwell smiled as he hung up the phone. "You were right, Colonel," he said with a nod. "The bank president told me a lawyer named Thompson contacted him yesterday about the forms to release the money to Richard Bancroft and to keep it under wraps because Bancroft didn't want any publicity."

"At least we know, he's still alive," Samantha said quietly.

"And, so is Ellen," Murdock replied happily. "Because, if I know anything about Face, he wouldn't cooperate with Thompson if he knew Ellen was dead or in danger!"

"Good point," Hannibal said thoughtfully. "We got to come up with a plan to get them out of there and I think, I know how best to do it!"

The next morning, Thompson handed a bag to the conman. "Armani?" Face asked with a smirk as the lawyer nodded.

"Have to keep up appearances, don't we?"

"I guess," Face said admiring the suit. "I hope you're right about that bank releasing that money, Mr. Thompson. I'm not going to do this again, I promise you that!"

"Don't worry," Thompson said crossing his arm. "You play your part and I'll play mine and you and your sister will be home before tomorrow morning!"

*will continue as much as I can. I'm run a hotel in south Mississippi and starting to get hurrican evacuees so I'm spending a lot of time at my job and we're also dealing with the effects of the hurricane ourselves so as soon as things get back to normal, my posting will pick up! Thanks for being patient and pray for everyone affected by this storm!*


	20. Chapter 20

"Now remember what I told you," Thompson said as the limo pulled in front of Florida's largest bank. "We get in and out quickly. You're being watched so don't try anything!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Thompson," Face said distastefully. "The sooner we do this and get you out of our lives the better. I already told you, I don't care about the money!"

BA was dressed as a repair technician for the phone company as the limo pulled up. Standing next to a telephone pole, he looked up as Frankie watched the occupants get out of the car. "That's them alright," he said as Face was flanked by Thompson on one side and one of the lawyer's goons on the other who acted like a body guard.

"Hannibal," BA said into the mic that he was wearing. "They just went into the bank."

Dressed like a janitor in one of his many disguises, Hannibal responded quickly. "I got them," he said looking toward Murdock's position.

Murdock nodded as he sat at one of the desks and pretended to look over paperwork. Disguised as well, his job was to pass the branch manager a real looking but otherwise fake cashiers check to be handed over to Thompson. Meanwhile, Hannibal was going to create a diversion and plant a tracking device on Face so they could find out where he and Ellen were being held.

Face smirked as he took a seat in front of the bank manager's desk and watched the janitor clean up behind it. Obviously, Hannibal had figured out what had happened and was able to track him to the bank. They had done this before and he knew what was coming and played along as the janitor squirted cleaner all over the desk and the three men seated in front of it.

"What the hell are you doing!" Face said irately as he stood up and pushed the janitor toward the wall. "Don't you know how much this suit cost!"

"Sorry, sir," Hannibal said feigning embarrassment as he wiped at the front of Face's jacket. "Let me wipe that off of you!"

"No, thanks!" Face said slapping the hand away but knowing that Hannibal had already dropped the tracking device into the pocket of his jacket.

"Stupid old man!" Thompson said as the branch manager apologized before handing over the cashiers check.

Hannibal quickly made his way out of the bank and headed to the van. "What we got, BA?" he said pulling off his disguise.

"It's working fine, Hannibal," BA said as Murdock suddenly joined them.

"They're coming out!"

Hannibal watched as the limo pulled away and out of sight before nodding toward the large burly man next to him. "Lets go, BA!" The Colonel said watching the tracking device on a monitor in the dash of the van. "Make a left at the next corner," Hannibal said after they'd traveled several miles. BA turned and pulled to a stop by the curb in what appeared to be an industrial area from the looks of the buildings surrounding them. "Looks like the signal is coming from the building on the corner."

Ellen got to her feet as one of Thompson's men pushed Face back into the room where they were being held. "How'd it go?"

"Exactly as it should have," Face said quickly taking off his jacket and tie. "I need you to get in the bathroom and lock the door," he ordered grabbing Ellen by the arm.

"Why!" Ellen asked alarmed as Face grabbed the pillows off their cots.

"The guys are here," he said throwing a pillow on the bathroom floor. "They'll be busting in here any minute and there could be gun shots! I want to make sure you're protected."

"Murdock's here?" Ellen asked eagerly as Face made her sit on a pillow before he piled more on top of her.

"Yeah," Face replied backing out the door. "Now, stay here and I'll be back for you as soon as I can!"

"Alright," Ellen said worriedly. "Please hurry!"

Face nodded as he shut the door and headed to the far end of the room. He wondered just how long it would take for Hannibal and the other's to fight their way in but he didn't have to wait long. The first thing he heard was a loud crash followed by a lot of yelling. Resting against the way, he took a deep breath as one of Thompson's men busted into the room. Face came away from the wall behind him and knocked him to the floor. As the man's gun slid away, Face hit him on the back of the head and then went for the gun.

Hannibal jumped out of the van as BA put in in park and shook his head. The damaging of going though the door would have to wait until they had Face and Ellen safely back at Langley. "C'mon, BA!" Hannibal yelled pulling a revolver from his jacket. "We have to cover Frankie and Murdock!"

Face slowly opened the door and looked back at Thompson's goon who was now securely tied to one of the cots with strips from a sheet. "Thanks for the gun," he said with a smile. "Don't go no where."

The man struggled against his bonds but wasn't getting nowhere as Face stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him. "Face!" He turned around as Murdock and Frankie ran down the hallway toward him.

"Where's Ellen?" Murdock asked as Face indicated the room behind him.

"She's inside, locked in the bathroom," Face said looking around. "Did you see that slime ball, Thompson around here anywhere?"

"No, we just came in though the back," Frankie said as Murdock went to get his wife.

"I'm going to find him," Face said as Frankie nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on this dude," he said looking at the man tied to the cot.

Face headed opposite from the direction Frankie and Murdock had come from. Opening each office as he went until he ended up in the center of the massive warehouse where BA and Hannibal held the rest of Thompson's men. "Where's Thompson?" Face asked as Hannibal lit a cigar.

"We didn't come across him," he said looking at BA who shook his head no. "Maybe he took off when he heard the shooting."

"Maybe," Face replied in frustration as Murdock, Ellen and Frankie joined them.

"Good to see you again, Mrs. Murdock," Hannibal said as Ellen clung to her husband.

"I got the cops coming," Frankie said as Hannibal nodded.

"Sure wish, I knew where Thompson was," Face said putting the gun into the waist and of his pants.

"I don't care," Ellen said oblivious to anything around her as her eyes met Murdock's. "I'm back with my husband now and no ones going to hurt us."

Face jumped at the sound of gunfire from behind them and watched as Hannibal, BA and Frankie suddenly took off toward the rafters of the warehouse. Pulling his gun, he started to follow when he heard, Murdock's anguished voice. "Ellen!" Face stopped and turned around as Murdock struggled to keep his sister on her feet and that's when he noticed the scarlet stain forming on the back of her robe.

"No!" Face said taking Ellen's shoulders as Murdock gently laid her onto the concrete floor. "Is she breathing?"

Murdock leaned over to feel for any sign of breath. "Yes," he said taking her wrist. "But, her pulse is weak!" he said looking up. "And, she's loosing a lot of blood!"


	21. Chapter 21

Hannibal leaned against the wall in the small waiting room at the hospital and watched Murdock nervously pace the floor as Face sat in a chair in the corner. Bent over with his head in his hands, Hannibal couldn't tell if he was praying or just resting. Not much had been said between them since they arrived a few hours ago. Ellen had immediately been taken into surgery and no one had been around to update them as to her condition since. BA and Frankie were still back at the warehouse tying up loose ends with the cops and looking for Thompson who had somehow managed to elude them once again.

"Look, guys," Hannibal said putting a hand on Murdock's shoulder. "No matter what happened, neither one of you should blame yourselves."

"Yeah, ok," Face mumbled before taking a deep breath. "She's an innocent girl who wouldn't even be in this position if I'd never came into her life!" Getting to his feet, Face ran a hand quickly though his sandy blonde hair before he continued. "Everything leads back to AJ! She didn't ask for this! And neither did I! We should have just left things alone!"

Murdock shrugged as Face retook his seat. "Maybe so," he said quietly. "But, I pressured Stockwell to tell me if it was true. I guess, I should have just minded my own business."

Before Face could reply, the door to the waiting room opened up. An older American man and a younger Hispanic woman both dressed in white lab coats stepped inside. "Which one of you is the husband?"

"I am," Murdock said stepping forward as Face got to his feet. "This is her brother, Templeton Peck."

The male doctor nodded at them both before he indicated the woman beside him. "I'm Doctor Jacob's, the head surgeon and this is Doctor Martinez, she's the head of our obstetrics department."

Murdock nodded at both of them before launching into the most important question. "How's Ellen?"

"Mrs. Murdock is in critical condition," he said as Murdock looked on the verge of collapsing. "However, her prognosis is good."

"It is?" Murdock asked quietly as the surgeon nodded.

"The bullet entered her back and damaged one of her kidneys before entering the placenta and becoming lodged in her pelvic bone," Doctor Jacobs said evenly. "We've removed the damaged kidney and the bullet. Now, Doctor Martinez will tell you about the condition of your son."

"Son?" Face said meeting Murdock's eyes.

"Yes," Doctor Martinez said smiling gently. "We had to deliver the baby when the extent of your wife's injuries became apparent. The infant is perfectly healthy for thirty two weeks but he will need to stay in an incubator for several days to allow his lungs to properly develop but we don't anticipate he'll have any problems."

Murdock put his hand on his forehead and looked at Face in shock before turning back to the doctor's. "Can we see her?"

"Not yet," Jacob's said looking at Doctor Martinez. "Mrs. Murdock is still in recovery, but I think it would be okay for them to see the baby?"

"Of course," Doctor Martinez said taking Murdock's arm. "Come this way, dad!"

Dad! Murdock thought suddenly frightened as the Doctor led them to a viewing window. Just on the other side of the glass, his eyes fell on the tiny pink baby that slept inside the round plastic incubator. "He's so tiny! Are you sure, he's okay? I mean, he's going to make it, right?" Murdock asked nervously as Martinez gently smiled.

"Three pounds to be exact," she said crossing her arms. "But, I assure you, he's doing really well. Your son's quite a fighter."

"My son," Murdock said in disbelief as he put a hand on the glass. Face came up to stand beside him as he gazed into the incubator at the tiny squiggling baby inside. "I don't know what to say, Facey. It's a lot to deal with, you know?"

"It'll be okay," Face said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ellen's going to be fine and you heard what Doctor Martinez said about the baby."

"Yeah," Murdock said meeting his eyes. "Sure am glad, I got you for a brother."

"So am I, buddy," Face said with a smile as he squeezed Murdock's shoulder.

"Can't forget about, grandpa!" Doctor Martinez said taking Hannibal's arm. "C'mon up here and take a look at your grandson."

Face and Murdock both laughed as Hannibal frowned. "Yeah, grandpa!" Face said with a smirk. "What ya think of your grandson?"

"Nice looking kid," Hannibal replied with a grin. "He'll make his grandpa proud!"

"And his uncle," Face said with a nod.

"And, his dad," Murdock mumbled quietly in awe of the infant.

Later, Murdock sat by Ellen's side as she lay in the ICU. The multiple machines that surrounded her all registered the vital signs indicating the life within her unconscious body. Taking her hand, he caressed it gently and spoke softly to her about how healthy their son was. "You should see him, honey. He's really beautiful. Kinda looks like Face, I think. Sure wish you'd wake up and talk to me. Getting kinda tired of talking to myself, been there done that and don't want to do it again, if you know what I mean!" He squeezed her hand eagerly as her eyes lids suddenly started to flutter and her body stirred. "That's it! C'mon baby," Murdock said kissing her cheek. "Open those pretty blue eyes for me!" Ellen opened her eyes as Murdock smiled in relief. "I knew you could do it," he whispered before kissing her cheek again. "I got to tell the nurse but I'll be right back, ok?" She closed here eyes as Murdock ran to the ICU's nursing station and told the charge nurse that Ellen was awake.


	22. Chapter 22

Face was beyond relieved when Murdock came out of the ICU and informed them that Ellen had awakened. It was one thing to attack him but going after his sister like Thompson had done was nothing short of committing suicide in his opinion. It bothered Face that they didn't have a clue as to where the man went.

Later, Hannibal noticed how exhausted the Lieutenant looked and encouraged him to go back to the house that Stockwell had rented for them until Ellen was well enough to return to Langley. But, Face took the opportunity instead to return alone to the warehouse and search for clues to where Thompson might have absconded to.

Entering the office, he searched the desk and drawers for any notes or addresses as to where Thompson had planned on going after he took the cashier check but there wasn't even so much as a scrap of paper left behind. Looking around in frustration, he watched in shock as a drip of blood hit the desk quickly followed by another and another. Pulling his revolver from the shoulder holster he wore, Face looked up and noticed a red stain forming on the bottom of the duct work in the rafters. Pulling a chair over, he climbed on top of it and pushed at the aluminum until he felt a hard lump. The bolts that held the duct work in place was flimsy enough that with a couple of good pushes, he removed a panel and peered into the darkness. "Give me one damn reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Face said angrily as Thompson whimpered.

"It wouldn't matter if you did," he said as a gurgle escaped his throat. "I'm already dead."

Murdock cringed when Hannibal slammed the pay phone down. "I'm going to kick his ass," he mumbled before looking at the Captain standing in front of him. "I don't know where he went but he didn't go back to the house like I told him to do!"

"I'm sure he's fine, Colonel," Murdock placated. "Maybe he just went to get something to eat."

"Maybe," Hannibal said worriedly putting a cigar into his mouth.

Come on out, Thompson!" Face ordered as the lawyer shook his head no. "You can't or you won't?"

"Can't," the lawyer said softly. "The mob got to me before you did."

"Why'd you do it?" Face said angrily. "Why'd you shoot Ellen?"

"Wasn't aiming at her...it was you they wanted dead...she just got in the way...sorry," he said closing his eyes.

Face heard the man breath out but when he didn't breath in, he knew Thompson's time was up. "Damn," he said going to the phone.

He was standing outside when the van pulled up with Hannibal, BA and Frankie. "BA," Hannibal said looking at the larger man. "You and Frankie see what you can do about Thompson's body. I want to talk to Face."

The conman could tell by Hannibal's abruptness that he was pissed and fully expected the Colonel to let him know about it. "Before you start in on me," Face said curtly. "I had a gut feeling and had to follow it!"

"Well, congratulations Lieutenant," Hannibal said taking out his cigar from his mouth. "You were right but at what cost?"

"Cost?" Face asked in confusion as Hannibal shook his head.

"You said, the mob killed, Thompson? And, that he wasn't aiming for Ellen but for you!"

"Yeah, that's what he said," Face replied slowly.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe this was a trap to lure you here or that we might be being watched right now?" Hannibal said angrily as Face shrugged.

"No, I didn't," Face said scoffing at his own stupidity as Hannibal nodded.

"I don't want you going anywhere without me or BA from now on," the Colonel said sternly.

"Hannibal," Face replied in a whinny voice.

"And, if Murdock isn't at the hospital with Ellen then one of us needs to be!" Hannibal continued ignoring the conman's complaining. "And, next time do like I tell ya!"

"Alright, jeeze," Face said with a long sigh.

"Now," Hannibal said angrily. "Get the cops here to take care of Thompson, Maggie, Gloria and your mom's coming in on Stockwell's plane so we got to get to the airport to pick them up."

"I called the police already," Face quickly nodded as Hannibal turned around at the sound of sirens in the distance. Before anything more could be said between them, the police cars pulled up and several uniformed officers got out along with investigator, Callie Carter.

"I'd heard you were back in town, Mr. Bancroft," Callie said with a nod toward Hannibal.

"Not by my own choice, investigator," Face said crossing his arms. "My sister and I were kidnaped by my lawyer, Mr. Thompson."

"I know," Callie replied taking out a note pad. "Stockwell informed us of the situation when he sent Colonel Smith and the rest of the team down to find you. He didn't want my department getting involved incase it jeopardized you and Ellen's rescue."

"Didn't mean to leave you out of the loop but we do things our way," Hannibal said with a grin.

"I understand," Callie replied with a smirk before she turning her attention back to Face. "Tell me what happened here?"

"I found Thompson half dead from a gunshot wound, he says the mob did it," Face replied evenly.

"Did they?" Callie asked seriously as Face met her eyes.

"Are you asking, if I killed him?"

"You armed?" Callie asked knowingly as Face nodded.

Handing over his revolver, the investigator examined the gun a moment before handing it back, butt first. "It's clean," she said closing her note book. "Not that, I didn't believe you, I just have to be sure."

"Of course," Face said as Hannibal stepped forward.

"Are we free to go, investigator?"

"Yes," Callie said with a nod. "If I have any more questions, I'll contact you though Stockwell."

"Good enough," Hannibal said as BA and Frankie joined them. "C'mon guys, let's let the police do their job."

Face was more than happy at that point to make a hasty retreat after the contact he had previously with the Carter's. "That went well, wouldn't you say, Face?" Hannibal stated as the conman sat stoically.

"If you say so, Colonel," he replied quietly as Frankie nudged him.

"At least you didn't get arrested this time," he said with a smirk.

"Lucky me," Face replied as BA headed toward the airport.


	23. Chapter 23

Face awoke a few hours later refreshed from a nap and a quick shower. Eager to get back to the hospital to see how Ellen was, he headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen for something to eat. He was some what relived to find himself alone, at least for the moment. The reunion at the airport with his mother had been intense and the attention she lavished on him wasn't something he was used to. Samantha had almost cried hysterically upon seeing him and hearing about Ellen's condition and he found himself comforting his mother for the first time in his life and he really didn't know what to say or do. He'd never had a mother in his life before and suddenly found having her there awkward. She calmed down after a time and they both just lapsed into an uncomfortable silence until they arrived at the rental house where he quickly retreated to his room.

Sitting down to eat a sandwich, he finally started to wonder where everyone was when Maggie appeared in the kitchen and started to clean up before noticing him at the table.

"Well," she said as Face looked up. "I was beginning to wonder how long you were going to sleep! How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Face said with a shrug before looking around nervously. "Where's my...mom?"

"She's resting," Maggie said noticing his discomfort. "It hasn't been easy, has it?"

"What?" Face replied picking up his dish.

"Having her here after you haven't had her in your life for so long."

Face put the dish in the sink as Maggie crossed her arms. "It's not something, I'm used to," he said with a sigh. "I don't know what to do?"

"Do?" Maggie replied with a smirk. "You don't need to do anything but be yourself. She's your mother, she'll love you regardless and one day, you may feel the same but in the meantime, don't force it. Just do what comes naturally."

"Easier said than done," Face replied evenly. "Has Murdock called about how Ellen's doing?"

"Yes," Maggie said as Hannibal joined them. "He said, she was awake and that they were going to try and see the baby today."

"That's good," Face said excitedly. "I want to go see her!"

"Are you sure, your ready?" Murdock asked worriedly as Ellen held tightly to the bed rails. "We can wait a few more days."

"No," Ellen gasped before she grimaced painfully. "I want to see our son!"

"I know you do," Murdock said gently. "But honey, you can't even stand up!"

"Then help me," Ellen pleaded before putting out her hand.

Murdock needed no more encouragement than that as he gently scooped his wife up into his arms. "All you had to do was ask," he said as Ellen's nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you, HM," Ellen replied softly as Murdock grinned.

"I love you more," he said before setting her down gently into a wheelchair for the short trip to the NICU.

Once inside, he helped her into a sterile gown before the nurse brought them to the incubator that held the baby.

"I wish, I could hold him," Ellen said longingly while looking at the tiny baby.

"Soon," the nurse said opening the isolate. "In the meantime, you can touch him if you'd like."

"Of course," she said smiling at Murdock as she put her hand inside. Lightly stroking her son's hand, she shivered when she thought about how close she'd come to loosing something so precious.

"You alright?" Murdock asked as Ellen nodded.

"I'm just so happy," she said emotionally.

Before they could leave the house, Face was surprised to see Chief Carter at the front door and wanting to talk to him. Hannibal invited him into the living room where he came straight to the point. "We've learned that Mr. Thompson was indeed killed my the mafia just as you told us but we've also found out that you've got a price on your head and I think for safety reasons, you all should return to Virginia. It's just not safe for any of you to remain here."

"We can't," Face said in frustration. "Ellen and the baby can't travel yet and I'm not leaving here without them!"

"What kind of threat are these people?" Hannibal asked as Face paced away from him.

"They're pretty credible," Chief Carter said as Face turned his back to the large picture window.

"I'm not letting some two bit gangster's run me off!"

Maggie screamed as a bullet shattered the glass behind Face sending everyone scrambling for cover.

"Stay down!" Carter yelled as he and Hannibal drew weapons and headed toward the front of the house.

BA and Frankie headed toward the back as Face grabbed Maggie by the shoulders. "Keep your head down," he ordered as they made their way into the center of the house.

"What's happening?" Samantha said meeting them in the dinning room. "Richard, you're bleeding!" she said as Face looked at his shoulder.

"It's just a flesh wound," he said shrugging it off as Maggie took his arm.

"It still needs to be treated," she said shakily. "I'll get my bag."

"It can wait," Face said sternly. "I need to make sure the guys are safe. I'll be back! Stay here with my mom!" Maggie nodded as Face drew his revolver from its holster and headed toward the front of the house behind Hannibal and Chief Carter.

*I'm headed out on a cruise Sunday for a much needed break. I'm hoping that I'll be able to update my story while I'm in the gulf but I don't know how good the wifi will be. Otherwise, I won't return until the 25th! I hope everyone has a good week!*


	24. Chapter 24

*Back from my cruise where I had a truly awesome time :) but couldn't post so here's a new update! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy playing catch up at work :/

Face met Hannibal and Chief Carter at the front door as the two men stepped inside. "Well," the colonel said stepping past Face. "Whoever they were, they're gone now."

"Do you still think they're two bit gangsters, Mr. Bancroft?" Carter asked tersely as Face ran a hand though his blonde hair in frustration.

"They know where I'm at now," he said looking to Hannibal for advice. "Maybe, I should return to Langley for Ellen's sake."

"I hate to admit it kid but you might be right," Hannibal replied. "It don't look like these goons are going to give up until they know your dead!"

"Then, lets give them a body," Maggie said stepping forward as Face smirked.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm still breathing here," he said with a laugh.

"They don't know that!" Maggie said turning to Chief Carter and Hannibal.

"He did say, he'd like to be rid of Richard Bancroft once and for all," Hannibal stated with a wiry grin. "Now's your chance!"

Face waited in the windowless garage with Frankie and BA as the rental house swarmed with squad cars, detectives and the coroner.

"I really hope this works," Face said nervously pacing the length of the garage.

"Hey," Frankie said with a grin. "It fooled the military and you guys survived the firing squad, right!"

"Right," Face said with a shrug as BA nodded.

"So why wouldn't it fool a bunch of thugs into believing your dead!"

"Listen to him, Faceman," BA said harshly. "He's got a point."

"I know," Face said smiling nervously. "That's what worries me."

Frankie turned toward the door as Face's mom stepped inside the garage. "Can I speak to my son alone?"

Frankie and BA exchanged glances with Face who nodded before they both quickly left leaving Face alone with Samantha.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Samantha asked as Face watched her in confusion.

"I'm not sure what it is that you're asking me, mom?"

"Whether, I like it or not, you are Richard Bancroft and your killing him. Who will you be now?"

"Who I've always been," Face said with a slight shrug. "Lieutenant Templeton Arthur Peck aka Face. Can you accept that?"

"Do I have a choice?" Samantha asked evenly.

"We're ready," Maggie said looking at Hannibal. "To make it look as real as possible, we need to wheel him out of here in a body bag so that anyone watching will think he's dead."

"Yeah," Hannibal replied as he took out the cigar from his mouth. "Lets go get him."

Maggie nodded as she headed for the garage with Hannibal just behind her. Before they could open the door, Samantha stormed out looking angrily at them both before quickly rushing down the hall toward her room.

"Uh oh," Maggie said as Hannibal brushed past her and into the garage.

"What's up, kid?" He asked as Face sighed deeply before getting to his feet.

"Oh nothing," Face said quietly. "My mom just thinks that I'm not making the right decision here. Somehow, my fake persona means more to me than who I really am!"

"I won't ask if it does," Hannibal said gently. "Because, I think we both know the answer to that."

"Thanks, Hannibal," Face said with a nod as Maggie stepped inside holding a black body bag.

"We're ready for you," she said as Face grimly nodded. A short time later, he squinted against the bright lights and blinked several times as his eyes watered to clear the blurry vision. "We're here," Maggie said as she unzipped the body bag. "You alright?"

"Just peachy," Face said sitting up to look around at his teammates.

"Don't get to comfy in there," Hannibal said helping him out of the thick black plastic.

"Don't worry about that!" Face said stepping away from the black bag. "I'm never going to get used to ridding around in a body bag while I'm alive!"

"The story about Richard Bancroft's death will hit the papers tonight," Hannibal replied as Face nodded. "In the meantime, your going to get that shoulder looked at and then Maggie has arranged to get Ellen and the baby transferred to the University in Langley so we can all go home."

"But, I thought they couldn't be moved," Face said in surprise as Maggie smiled.

"Only by a medical transport are they able to be moved and that's what's been arranged."

"That's great," Face said with a nod. "Does Ellen know yet?"

"About the shooting?" Hannibal asked as Face nodded. "Yeah, I told her. She said, she'll have no problem acting the part of a bereaved sister."

"Terrific," Face said with a smirk. "I guess, this is really the end for Richard Bancroft."

Ellen watched apprehensively as the medical team prepared her son's incubator for transport. Murdock did his best to reassure her but she still worried. It was only after they were both onboard the helicopter that she finally started to relax as the pilot explained in detail how the craft worked and how quick the trip to Virginia would be.

"See," Murdock said taking a seat beside his wife's gurney. "I told you, nothing at all to worry about."

"I know," Ellen replied moving slightly to a more comfortable position. "Is the rest of the team following?"

"Yep," Murdock said taking her hand. "They're using Stockwell's private plane to transport the casket."

Ellen knew the death of her brother was a ruse but for appearances she had to follow along with what Murdock was talking about. "I can't believe he's gone," she said sadly as Murdock nodded.

"Neither can I," Murdock replied mournfully. To any normal person, they were just a man and woman mourning a beloved brother and friend.

In Stockwell's plane, Hannibal paced the floor while he waited for the casket to be loaded into the cargo area. Once it was securely in place, the pilot announced they would be taking off shortly. "Frankie," Hannibal said as the younger man jumped to his feet. "Tell Face he can come out now!"

"Sure thing, Johnny," Frankie said with a grin before heading toward the back of the plane.


	25. Chapter 25

Murdock followed the gurney and the incubator into the university hospital in Langley once the helicopter landed. The trip up from Florida had been uneventful and as it landed, it made him realize just how worried he'd been. But, seeing his wife and son together safe and sound in the same room immediately put his mind at ease.

Once the medical staff had finished their assessment of the baby's condition they pulled Murdock and Ellen aside. "It maybe possible to remove him from the incubator if we can keep his body temperature up," the doctor said as Ellen nodded eagerly.

They both waited nervously while the nurse opened the isolate and expertly swaddled their son before passing him off to Ellen. Murdock smiled at the look of pure love and wonderment that crossed Ellen's face as she cradled the tiny bundle for the first time.

"He's so perfect," she said looking up at Murdock as the doctor approached them.

"Have you settled on a name for your son," he asked as Ellen nodded.

"Templeton H.M. Murdock," she replied as her husband nodded in agreement.

"Very good," the Doctor replied jotting down the name on the baby's crib card. "I'll see to it that a birth certificate is prepared."

"Thank you," Ellen said with a broad smile as her son nuzzled against her chest. "I think he's hungry."

"I'll leave you to nurse your son and check in on you both later," the Doctor said with a slight grin before leaving them alone with the nurse.

After the nurse showed Ellen how best to position the premature new born for a feeding, Murdock watched in awe as the infant latched on and began to nurse hungrily. "He's doing really well," the nurse said as Murdock nodded.

"Better than either of us had hoped for," he said as the nurse agreed.

Face dropped his suitcase off in his room before returning to the living room where Samantha was talking to Stockwell. "The arrangements have been made to bury the casket at the Langley Cemetery tomorrow," he said as Face nodded.

"So this will be the end of Richard Bancroft," Samantha whispered.

"I'll make arrangements to have a death certificate issued," Stockwell said quietly.

"Thank you, Hunt for all your help," Samantha said as the General smiled at Face's mom. "Even though, I don't necessarily approve of this, I know it's needed."

"It's a small matter," he said taking Samantha's hand.

"I'm afraid it's necessary, mom," Face stated. "To protect Ellen as well as myself."

"It doesn't mean, I have to like it," Samantha said before shooting Face an angry glance.

"Now, Samantha," Stockwell said curtly. "It's not the boy's fault!"

"I know," Samantha said with a smile before reaching up to give Stockwell a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just tired, I guess."

Face decided to make himself scarce as Stockwell murmured something into his mother's ear which made her giggle. He couldn't stand the thought of the two of them being intimate for even a moment.

Entering the kitchen, he found Hannibal and Maggie making lunch together. "What's up, kid?" the Colonel asked as the Lieutenant took a seat at the bar.

"My mom and...Stockwell," Face said making a disgusted face as Maggie grinned.

"I think it's cute," she said as Hannibal shook his head.

"I agree with, Face," he said reaching into the refrigerator. "It's gross!"

"Thank you," Face said as Hannibal offered the younger man a beer.

"Don't get to tipsy you two," Maggie said in exasperation. "We're going to go see Ellen and the baby in a little while."

"Don't worry, we'll be on our best behavior," Hannibal replied with a grin as Face nodded.

Murdock smiled proudly when he opened Ellen's door later that night for Face, Hannibal, Maggie and Samantha with the baby in his arms.

"Look at that," Face said as Murdock cradled the infant. "You look like you were made for that!"

"Feel like it," Murdock said with a smile as he reluctantly passed the baby off to Maggie's waiting arms.

"Hey sis," Face said approaching Ellen's bed with an arrangement of flowers. "How you feeling?"

"Sore," Ellen said quietly as Hannibal came up behind Face.

"I like the baby's name, young lady," he said as Face turned to look at him in confusion before turning back to Ellen.

"You didn't tell me you named the baby!" he said excitedly as Hannibal handed him the crib card. Face read the name in disbelief before looking at Ellen. "You named the baby after me?" Face asked as Ellen nodded. "Why?"

"And," Samantha said coming up to stand beside him. "Why Templeton and not Richard?"

"Face chose Templeton, so it must be a good name and you said, Richard wouldn't have been your first choice for his name and I agree with you, he has always been and will be known as Templeton," Ellen replied evenly. "And, I want my son to have his uncle's real name!"

"I don't know what to say," Face replied stunned as Ellen smiled. "I'm honored."

"I'm glad," Ellen said taking the baby boy from Maggie. "We'll have him baptized once we are able to get out of here."

"You want him to be catholic?" Face asked in surprise as Ellen nodded.

"I've always admired you for your faith and I want my son to follow in your footsteps," she said as Murdock nodded.

"I've always believed in your convictions, Facey," Murdock stated proudly.

"And, we both think that you will make an excellent role model for our son," Ellen replied as Murdock nodded in agreement.


	26. Chapter 26

Face retired to his room in the house at Langley as soon as they returned from seeing Ellen. His sister's confidence in him really got him to thinking about certain aspects of his life. He knew it was time to make some changes. But, would he really be able to.

"Hey," Frankie said from the doorway of his room. "Gloria's on the phone!"

Face grinned as he picked up the receiver in his room. "Hey you! How's it going?"

"Terrific," Gloria purred. "I'm coming to D.C. on a news story and was thinking, maybe we could spend sometime together."

"Sounds great," Face said checking the time on his watch. "Where and when?"

"I'll be staying at the Mayflower," Gloria replied as Face whistled.

"That's kinda swanky," he said as Gloria giggled. "I'll see you there!"

"Can't wait," Gloria replied before hanging up.

He grabbed an overnight bag and quickly tossed some clothes into it before grabbing toiletries and heading out the door. "Where you off to, kid?" Hannibal said looking over the top of a newspaper from where he sat on the couch next to Maggie.

"I'm meeting Gloria in D.C." Face replied hastily grabbing the keys to his vette before shooting them a grin. "Don't wait up!"

"Don't worry," Maggie said with a smirk. "We won't!"

Hannibal shook his head as Face raced out the door. "Ah, to be young again," he said with a smile looking at Maggie.

"And, in love," she replied as Hannibal's eyebrows rose.

"You really think so?"

"Can't you tell," Maggie said meeting his eyes as Hannibal shook his head no. "That's because men are clueless but he's smart. He'll figure it out!"

Face pulled up in front of the Mayflower hotel roughly thirty minutes later and handed off his keys to the valet before giving his bag to the bell boy and tipping them each a twenty. At the front desk, he signed in under Gloria's name and took the key that was offered. Stepping out of the elevator on the twenty fifth floor, he made his way to her suite and opened the door. It would be at least an hour or so before she made it into town which gave him plenty of time to welcome her properly. Picking up the phone, he dialed room service and placed a lengthy order.

Gloria was excited to find out from the front desk that Face was already there and in the room. Getting off the elevator, she used her key to enter the suite. Looking around, her eyes opened wide in surprise. Rose petals littered the floor from the door to the bedroom. A bubble bath overflowed the jacuzzi tub located near a roaring fire as Face stood beside a bucket of ice where he opened a chilled bottle of champagne.

"You sure know how to welcome a lady," she said accepting a glass of the bubbling drink.

"Years of practice," he said capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Really," Gloria replied with a smirk as she broke the kiss. "And, here I thought you were nothing more than a catholic school boy!"

"All that was in the past," Face said nervously.

"That's good to know," Gloria replied with a broad smile as she watched him play with his glass of champagne.

"You mean everything to me," he said seriously before looking up to meet her eyes. "I hope you know that."

"I do now," Gloria said quietly as Face put his glass of champagne down and drew her closer toward him.

"I really mean it," he said as Gloria looked into his eyes.

"I know," she said huskily as he captured her lips again. Her breath caught in her throat when he broke the embrace and suddenly produced a massive solitaire diamond ring.

Face awoke the next morning alone and tangled up in the sheets. The smell of Gloria's perfume lingered in the air as he slid naked out of the bed and padded barefoot into the bathroom. After using the facilities, he shrugged sleepily into a white bathrobe and went in search of his fiancée.

Gloria was busy writing in a note book as he stepped out of the bedroom. Dressed in a matching bathrobe, she smiled when she looked up and noticed him watching her from the doorway. "Did I wake you?" she asked putting the notebook and pen down.

"No," Face replied sitting down beside her. "I just got lonely."

"Sorry," she said with a shy smile. "But, I had to finish this story in order to meet my deadline."

"And, I'm distracting you," Face said with a smirk as he played with her hair.

"Distractions are good," she said pressing herself against him. "But, I do have to finish this."

"Alright," he said kissing her quickly. "You finish and then, we are going out on the town to celebrate!"

"Sounds wonderful," Gloria replied excitedly as Face headed back into the bedroom to get ready.

They ended the day at the restaurant across the street from the hotel for a late dinner. Afterward, they walked to the corner where they waited until the light indicated they could cross in the cross walk. Face smiled as he grabbed Gloria's hand and started across the street. At the lateness of the hour, the traffic was low but he noticed a truck coming toward them at a high rate of speed and when he realized it wasn't going to stop, Face quickly pushed Gloria out of the way while he tried to follow.

Stockwell answered the phone at the hose in Langley and listened intently as Samantha watched him from her bed. "I see, thank you," he said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" she asked as Stockwell sighed.

"There's been an accident," Stockwell said as Samantha suddenly looked worried. "Your son and Gloria have been taken to D.C. General with injuries from a hit and run."


	27. Chapter 27

Samantha, Hannibal and Maggie rushed into the emergency department at D.C. General and headed to the counter where an over worked nurse meet their looks of concern.

"Where's my son?" Samantha said as the nurse's brow furrowed.

"What's his name, honey?"

"Richard Bancroft!" Samantha said as the nurse went though her paper work before shacking her head no.

"No one here by that name."

"Sorry ma'am," Maggie said stepping forward. "Mother gets a bit confused. My brother's name should be listed under Templeton Peck."

The nurse checked the chart with an exasperated sigh. "Come with me," she said leading them though the emergency department to a private waiting area. "The doctor will be in to speak to you in a moment."

"Thank you," Hannibal said shutting the door as Samantha looked at Maggie.

"I should have known he wouldn't have used the Bancroft name," she said as Maggie touched her arm.

"It's okay," Maggie said quietly before looking at Hannibal. "I would have done the same thing."

They looked over at the door as it opened admitting an older man dressed in a long white lab coat. "Templeton Peck's family?"

"We are," Samantha said looking at Hannibal and Maggie. "This is Doctor Sullivan and Mr. Smith. How's my son?"

"I'm Doctor Kent," he said with a nod toward Maggie. "Mr. Peck has a fracture of the right ulnar bone. He's being fitted for a cast as we speak. Otherwise, he's relatively unscathed."

"Can we see him?" Samantha asked relieved and worried all at the same time.

"Yes, of course," Kent replied opening the door. "Please follow me."

Face watched as the nurse expertly worked on forming the plaster cast to his arm. By the time she was finished, he had a cast from his hand to well past his elbow. "How long did you say I have to leave this on for?" he asked as the nurse grinned.

"Six weeks," she said cleaning up the area as he gingerly lifted his newly oversized appendage.

"Great," he said laying back with a groan just as the door opened.

Doctor Kent walked in with Samantha, Hannibal and Maggie just behind him. "Look who I found wandering the hallway, Mr. Peck."

"Hey kid," Hannibal said as Face turned his head toward the door. "Didn't I tell you not to play in the street!"

"Funny, Hannibal," Face said grimacing painfully. "If it didn't hurt so bad, I'd laugh!"

"Where's Gloria?" Maggie asked as Face looked up at the nurse.

"I don't know," he said harshly. "They haven't told me anything since we got here!"

"What about his companion?" She said immediately thinking of Gloria.

"Ms. Abrams is currently being evaluated. She has a slight head injury and internal bleeding," Kent replied as Maggie's eyes narrowed.

"Internal bleeding?" She said looking at Face worriedly. "Why are you just evaluating her. Why haven't you done something to stop it!"

"Because of the pregnancy," Kent replied meeting Face's look of surprise and shock. "Didn't you know?"

"Gloria's pregnant?" Face gasped as the Doctor nodded. "How far?"

"At least three months," Kent replied evenly. "Any surgery we do could disrupt the pregnancy."

"Where's the bleeding coming from?" Maggie asked as the Doctor looked over his notes.

"We believe it's the spleen," he said looking up as Maggie nodded. "It will require surgery soon or she could bleed to death but she wont give her consent until she's spoken with Mr. Peck."

"I'll give the consent," Face said suddenly as he sat up. "I'm her fiancée!"

"You must understand the risks involved," Kent replied quickly. "We can not guarantee..."

"I understand," Face said jumping off the exam table. "Let me see her, now!"

Kent nodded as he opened the door and lead Face from the room leaving an equally shocked and surprised Hannibal, Maggie and Samantha behind.

He followed Doctor Kent to a triage room where Gloria lay on a gurney surrounded by various pieces of medical equipment. As a nurse adjusted her IV, his eyes focused on the dark bag of blood attached to it. "That's the second bag we've given her, doctor," the nurse said as Face slowly made his way to Gloria's head.

She opened here eyes when he ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "You're alright?" Gloria asked with a slight smile as Face raised his arm.

"Just sporting a new look for awhile," he said before taking on a more serious look. "Why didn't you tell me about the baby, honey?"

"Tried," Gloria replied wearily. "Didn't want you to find out this way, sorry."

Face gently put his hand on hers and leaned over to brush her lips with his before looking into her eyes. "It doesn't matter," he said honestly. "All that matters right now is getting you better. I'm going to sign the paper work for you to have surgery to fix the internal bleeding."

"The baby?" Gloria said alarmed as Face sighed.

"They'll do everything they can," he said calmly. "If you don't have this surgery, there won't be any reason to fight for the baby."

Gloria nodded in understanding as Face smiled gently. "After you're better, we'll figure things out, alright?"

"I love you," Gloria said as Face leaned over to kiss her again.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he said as the nurse started to ready the equipment to move her.

"Promise?" Gloria asked as Face nodded.

He held her hand as Doctor Kent and the nurse wheeled the gurney to the surgical ward. Feeling helpless as the doors closed in front of him, he closed his eyes in silent prayer before returning to the waiting room.


	28. Chapter 28

Face was relived when he walked into the waiting room and only found Hannibal inside. He fully expected his mother to unload on him after everything they'd just found out and it wasn't something he looked forward to having a conversation about. "Where'd everyone go?" he asked as the colonel got to his feet.

"Maggie took your mom for some coffee," he said as Face sat down heavily on one of the couches. "How you holding up?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Face replied as his arm went from being painful to just a painful ache. "I'm just tired," he said moving it gingerly to a more comfortable position before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"You should get some sleep," Hannibal said quietly. "I'll wake you if the doctor comes in."

Face shook his head no. "I'm to keyed up for that," he said getting to his feet to pace the room. "I can't believe she didn't tell me about the baby, Hannibal!"

The colonel nodded as he met Face's eyes. "You asked Gloria to be your wife?"

"Last night," Face said with a quick nod. "She said, yes!"

"I'm happy for you both," Hannibal said with a smile. "You deserve to be happy, Face!"

"Thanks, Hannibal," Face said nervously. "I just hope my mom feels the same way."

Samantha looked wearily over at Maggie as she sipped her coffee in the hospital's cafeteria. Reaching for a packet of sugar, the doctor's eyes suddenly narrowed in concern. "My goodness, Samantha," Maggie said grabbing her arm. "Where did you get that big bruise?"

Samantha pulled her arm away as Maggie's brow furrowed. "It's nothing," she said slowly before changing her mind. "Do you want to know why I contacted Hunt and asked to see my son now after all this time?"

"Why?" Maggie said curiously.

"Because of this," she said pulling up the sleeve to her blouse. "I was afraid, Face would get the wrong idea so I asked Hunt not to say anything."

"About what?" Maggie pressed as Samantha sighed.

"I'm dying, Maggie," she said as the Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "From leukemia to be exact," Samantha replied quietly as Maggie looked confused.

"What about treatments?"

"I've done all the tests, gone though all the chemo treatments but the damn disease never went into remission," Samantha replied slowly. "I couldn't take any more of the treatments so my Doctor said, it'll take its toll on my body slowly as you probably know but eventually, I'll die."

"So, that's why you're here?" Maggie asked gently. "To see your son and say goodbye before you die?"

"Yes," Maggie replied with a nod. "And, I was ready to do just that since he had no wife or family to speak of. It was an easy decision..."

"But now, knowing Gloria's pregnant and Face is engaged, you're having second thoughts?"

"Exactly," Samantha said looking at Maggie. "What would you do in my place?"

"I wouldn't give up," Maggie replied with a smile. "And, you're not either!"

Face looked toward the door of the waiting room expectantly when it opened but when his mom stepped inside with Maggie he forced himself to smile as they sat down beside him.

"Any news?" Samantha asked as Face shook his head no. "Don't worry, Beau. Everything will work out, you'll see."

"I hope so," Face replied worriedly as his mom patted his hand in reassurance.

Hannibal exchanged a surprise glance with Maggie as she gave him an, I'll tell you later look.

Face stood up to pace the length of the floor again before the door behind them opened and the surgeon who had been working on Gloria stepped inside. "Mr. Peck," he said with a nod toward the others in the room. "Your fiancée is in recovery."

"How is she?" Face asked nervously as his mother came to stand at his side.

"We safely removes the spleen and stopped the internal bleeding," the doctor replied evenly. "Without doing any harm to the fetus."

"Thank, God," Samantha mumbled beside him as Face smiled broadly before turning back to the doctor.

"When can I see her?"

"Now, if you'd like," the surgeon replied as Face nodded.

The recovery room wasn't to crowded at such a late hour which was a relief to the lieutenant. Gloria's eyes were open when he got to her bedside. "I must look a sight," she said quietly as Face shook his head no.

With her thick long tresses fanned out around her head and the bright pink hue of her face from the blood transfusion, he thought there was no way she could be anymore beautiful than at that moment. "You look absolutely stunning to me," he said taking her hand and gently kissed it.

"The baby?" Gloria asked worriedly.

"Didn't they tell you?"

"No," Gloria said worriedly. "Did we lose the baby?"

"No," Face replied quickly putting a hand gently on her abdomen to reassure her. "The baby's just fine."


	29. Chapter 29

Murdock watched anxiously as his wife packed up the last few of her belongings and handed him their son's diaper bag. "That should do it," Ellen said with a smile. "Let's go get Templeton and go home!"

"I'm all for that," Murdock said checking the time. "Hannibal and Maggie will be here any minute."

Back at the house, Face carefully climbed out of bed so he wouldn't wake up Gloria who slept soundly beside him. The hospital had finally released her a day prior with strict orders of nothing but bed rest which he was finding harder to adhere to than she was. Especially now that Ellen and Murdock were bringing Templeton home. It was going to be a totally new experience to have a baby in the house.

"They're here," Samantha said excitedly as Face emerged from the bedroom alone. "How is Gloria?"

"Sleeping," Face replied quietly as Samantha nodded. "Let's go see my new nephew."

Murdock helped Ellen out of the van while Maggie and Hannibal took charge of the baby.

"I'm not going to break!" Ellen complained as Murdock treated her like fine porcelain.

"Oh, sorry," Murdock said letting go of Ellen's arm only after they were inside the house. "You want to go lay down?"

"No! I do not!" Ellen spat angrily. "I'm tired of being in bed. I want to see everyone and have a decent meal!"

"Hey sis!" Face said as Murdock shrank from Ellen's murderous glare. "He was just trying to help!"

"I know," she replied grabbing her husband's hand. "I'm sorry, dear."

"That's alright," he said sheepishly. "I know you've been though a lot lately."

"Now," Face said with a broad smile. "Where's my nephew?"

The next few minutes was spent fawning over the new baby after Maggie and Hannibal entered the house.

"Alright, guys!" Maggie said taking the baby toward the back of the house and putting him into a bassinet. "This little guy's immune system has a long way to go so it's best if he's not overly handled right now."

"Guess that means," Hannibal said rolling a cigar between his fingers. "No smoking in the house?"

"Most definitely not," Maggie replied yanking the cigar from her lovers hand. "You need to quit anyway!"

"No way, MO!" Hannibal said snatching the cigar back. "I'll take it outside, thank you!"

"Men," she muttered under her breath as Face smiled before following Hannibal outside.

"Here ya go, kid," Hannibal said handing a stogie to Face.

"Ain't nothing going to be the same from now on, is it?"

"Nope," Hannibal replied lighting the cigar. "Kids change everything!"

"But, its a good change," Face said with a grin as he lit the cigar and took a deep drag.

Samantha leaned over the side of the bassinet to gaze into the tiny pink face before meeting Maggie's eyes. "I can't wait to see Beau's," she said as Maggie smiled with a nod.

Face entered the house as Samantha straightened up and turned toward her son. But, he knew there was something seriously wrong with his mom when she suddenly paled and wobbled on her feet in front of him.

"Mom!" Face yelled when the older woman suddenly went to her knees.

Maggie reached Samantha's side at the same time as Face. "I'll take care of your mom," she said meeting his look of concern. After Maggie helped Samantha back to her feet, Face watched as the Doctor quickly led his mother away.

"What was that about?" Hannibal asked as Face shrugged worriedly.

"I don't have any idea," he said in bewilderment.

Maggie put her blood pressure monitor away before taking a seat on the side of Samantha's bed. "I'm going to have to tell, Face," she said while taking the older woman's pulse. "He's going to be asking a lot of questions."

"Hunt as well, I'd bet," Samantha said with a slight grin. "I just thought..."

"That you had more time?"

"Yeah," Samantha said evenly. "Don't beat around the bush, Maggie. Tell them the truth. They don't deserve anything less."

"I agree," Maggie said gently patting the woman's arm. "I want you to get some sleep before I let them in to see you."

"Alright," Samantha said with a sigh before closing her eyes.

Maggie quietly got up and let herself out of the guest bedroom and made her way down the hall to the dinning room where Face paced while Hannibal and Stockwell spoke quietly to each other. Murdock and Ellen sat nearby. She took a deep breath before she stepped into the room.

"My mom?" Face said after noticing her presence as Stockwell eagerly got to his feet.

"She's sleeping," Maggie replied gently before waving a hand toward the table. "Please, sit down."

Face sat down next to Ellen who took his hand and smiled reassuringly as Maggie sat down across from them. "Face," Maggie said addressing him alone for the moment. "Your mom told me the real reason why she came to find you."

"Real reason?" Face asked as Maggie nodded.

"She didn't tell you because she didn't want you to get the wrong idea about her intentions," Maggie continued. "But, it has to do with her collapse."

"What is it?" Face asked worriedly. "Is she sick or something?"

"Yes," Maggie said slowly. "Your mom has leukemia, Face."

"Leukemia?" Stockwell said in quiet shock. "I had no idea."

"Is it...fatal?" Face asked drawing Maggie's attention back to him.

"I'm afraid so," she said with a sigh. "I've been in contact with her oncologist and her pronosis is not very good."

"How long?" Face asked stiff lipped.

"Weeks," Maggie replied quietly. "I'm sorry."


	30. Chapter 30

Face looked from Maggie to Ellen's look of pity before getting to his feet. "Isn't there...there has to be something they can do?" He stammered before turning back to Maggie. "I just got her back."

"There are a few options," Maggie said thoughtfully. "I'll be bringing her to an oncologist tomorrow to discuss them if you'd like to go."

"Of course," Face replied eagerly as Ellen leaned forward.

"What about a bone marrow transplant?"

Maggie nodded. "That's one of the options we have if we find a match."

"What about Face?" Ellen said looking up at her brother.

"In some cases, family members are not always a match but we'll have them both tested to make sure and if he is a match, then that would be her best chance for recovery," Maggie said with a nod before looking at Face.

"I want to see her," Face said as Maggie nodded.

"She needs to rest so don't make it to long," she replied as Face headed toward the guest bedroom.

Opening the door, Face stepped quietly inside before pulling the stool in front of the vanity next to his mother's bedside. Taking a seat, he smiled boyishly when Samantha opened her eyes. "You're supposed to be sleeping," he said taking her hand.

"Plenty of time for that," Samantha said softly. "We should talk."

"Alright," Face said meekly. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I asked, Hunt to make sure that everything I have goes to you, Beau," Samantha said gently.

"Mom," Face said deliberately emphasizing his words. "You're not going to die!"

"Face," Samantha said gently. "I'm dying! There's no denying it, son."

"Maggie said, we have options and I'm going to see about donating bone marrow to you," Face replied squeezing her hand. "I'm not giving up on you and I don't want you giving up on yourself. Promise me mom that you'll do everything you can to fight this!"

Samantha nodded. "I promise, Beau."

"Thank you," Face said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Get some sleep before Maggie has my hide for keeping you up and tomorrow we'll see what the oncologist has to say."

"Alright," Samantha said with a smile. "I love you, Beau."

"I love you, mom," Face said before letting himself out the door.

"How's she holding up?" Maggie asked pulling him aside when he reappeared in the dinning room.

"She's resting," he replied with a slight grin. "And, I made her promise me, she wouldn't give up."

"That's good," Maggie said with a nod. "And, I'll do my best to make sure she sticks to it."

Stockwell slipped into Samantha's room unnoticed by the other people in the house. Taking Face's vacated seat next to her bedside, he smiled when she opened her eyes. "I was hoping you'd come," she said quietly as Hunt ran a finger down the side of her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sadly.

"It doesn't matter," Samantha quickly replied. "Please Hunt, tell Richard the truth after I'm gone."

"I can't," Stockwell replied shaking his head. "It wouldn't be fair."

"What about you?" Samantha said meeting her lovers eyes. "Is it fair to you?"

Maggie, unsure of what she was hearing, silently backed away from the private conversation and returned to her and Hannibal's room. They were hiding something but what?

"How's she doing?" Hannibal asked when Maggie entered the room.

"Alright," Maggie said absently before looking at him. "How well do you know Stockwell?"

Hannibal shrugged. "Just what's in his file, why?"

"I just don't trust him," Maggie said quietly as she headed into the bathroom to change.

Hannibal watched her go and shrugged as he was left to wonder what could have brought on such a reaction from his girlfriend.

Face slid back into bed with Gloria and snuggled up against her as he recalled he conversation with Maggie and his mom. He didn't know much about the disease his mom was battling but he did know that he wanted her around and he was going to do everything in his power to help keep her safe. "You're shivering," Gloria said gently turning to face her lover. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Face said faking a smile. "I'm fine honey. Go back to sleep."

Gloria hummed as she snuggled deeper into his chest. "I love you," she murmured as Face cradled her against him.

"I love you more," he replied closing his eyes in a silent prayer for his mother's health.

Stockwell returned to his office after everyone else in the house was asleep and made himself a drink. His eyebrows rose when he heard the door behind him open. "Come in Doctor," he said turning to smile at Maggie. "I've been expecting you."


	31. Chapter 31

Maggie sighed as she stepped into Stockwell's office. "I thought you'd be gone by now," she said crossing her arms.

"I'm sure you did," Stockwell said raising his glass. "Can I fix you a drink?"

"No," Maggie replied shaking her head. "But, you can tell me what you and Samantha were discussing earlier."

"And, why would I discuss a private conversation with you?" Stockwell replied taking a seat at his desk.

"Because, if you don't," Maggie said with a grin. "I'll have to tell Face and Hannibal what I over heard and I don't think either of them are going to just brush it under the carpet like you're trying to do now."

Stockwell grinned as he met her eyes. "You're very shrewd, Doctor," he said with a nod. "I underestimated you."

"Be that as it may, General," Maggie said angrily. "What are you and Samantha hiding?"

"I could have you thrown off my property for trespassing in my office," Stockwell retorted as Maggie smirked.

"And risk having Hannibal take his team right along with me?" Maggie said knowingly. "Not likely."

"You wouldn't have found what you were looking for in my office," Stockwell said thoughtfully before retrieving an envelope from his pocket. "I think this will answer your questions, Doctor."

Maggie watched as he slid the envelope over to her. Picking it up, she opened it and pulled out the paper inside. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read over the contents of the letter. Dropping it on Stockwell's desk, she closed her eyes. "Why?"

Stockwell got to his feet and paced the length of the room before he answered. "Do you have any idea how many enemy's I've made?" he said harshly. "Having a family would have been disastrous for them and me. I just couldn't risk it!"

"So instead, you would rather ruin his whole life with lies and half truths?"

"If it meant keeping him alive," Stockwell said evenly. "Your damn right I would!"

"Maybe that's not your decision to make!" Maggie spat angrily. "What about Ellen? She thinks Face is her brother!"

"What makes you think, he's not," Stockwell said with a mischievous grin. "While my personal business is none of yours Doctor, I will tell you this. AJ Bancroft was infertile!"

"Samantha was already pregnant when she and AJ started seeing each other," Maggie said thinking out loud as Stockwell nodded. "And Ellen? Did you have an affair with her mother!"

"No," Stockwell said shaking his head. "I began seeing Catherine after AJ abandon her. It was only after finding out she was expecting that I instanced that she convince AJ that Ellen was theirs. Again, so no one would know that either child was mine."

"You doctored the paternity tests?" Maggie asked with a sigh. "I can't believe you'd go so low."

"As I stated earlier," Stockwell replied evenly. "I had my reasons."

The next morning at breakfast, Hannibal could tell Maggie had something on her mind by the way she was acting. "You're awfully quiet, Mo. Something on your mind?"

Maggie shook her head no as she looked up at Face who was seated next to Hannibal. "We should get going, I don't want your mom to be late to her oncologist."

"Good idea," Face said getting to his feet. "I'll get my mom if you'll tell Stockwell we're ready to go, he said something about coming along."

"No!" Maggie said so abruptly that everyone turned to stare. "I mean, patient and doctor confidentiality being what it is, I think it should just be us!"

"Oh," Face said with a nod. "Okay then. I'll go get my mom."

Hannibal watched as Maggie walked into their bedroom and got her purse and medical bag. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"About what?" Maggie said shooting him a glance and at the last minute a a smile. "Everything's fine, John."

"Uh huh," Hannibal said as Maggie headed toward the front door with Face and Samantha.

Maggie knew Hannibal had dropped the conversation for now but eventually she would have to tell him the truth.

Face paced the waiting room nervously as Maggie took his mom inside to be examined by the oncologist. Afterward, Maggie signaled for him to step into the oncologist office with her. "Where's my mom?" Face asked as the Doctor nodded toward the next room.

"I've told her to rest, Mr. Peck," the oncologist said gently. "Please, sit down."

Face looked from the oncologist intent expression to Maggie's look of sorrow. "It's not good news, is it?" He asked quietly as he took a seat in front of the Doctor's desk.

"I'm afraid not," Maggie said sadly as the oncologist sat forward.

"Your mother's organs are failing, her blood pressure is dropping," the woman said evenly. "I've suggested to Doctor Sullivan that she be admitted where we can make her more comfortable."

"More comfortable?" Face said questionably as Maggie sighed.

"It's all I can do for your mother," the oncologist said with finality. "It's time to call in the family."

"I'm her family," Face replied before looking at Maggie for some reassurance.

"I'm sorry, Face," Maggie said meeting his eyes. "She's just to far gone."


	32. Chapter 32

"I want to see her," Face said quietly as the oncologist nodded.

"We've got to call an ambulance to transport her to the ER but you can stay with her until they come."

"I'll take you in," Maggie said getting to her feet as Face followed.

Samantha was asleep when he walked into the room which gave Face a moment to study his mother's features. With her gaunt face and sunken eyes, Face knew at that moment that the Doctor's were telling the truth. But it was a bitter pill to swallow. He had hoped for more time and understanding among them.

As Samantha awoke to find him beside her, she grinned as Face bravely said. "Hey, mom." And took his mother's withered hand in his.

"Son, I'm so sorry," Samantha said softly before giving him a sad smile. "Forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive or be sorry for," Face replied gently. "I know, you only did what you had to do because it was all you could do."

Samantha nodded wearily as she closed her eyes again. Face watched as she drew in several deep breaths and slowly let them out. He waited patiently for the next one but when it never came, he knew, his mother's pain had quickly come to an end.

Maggie was speaking quietly in the hallway with the oncologist when Face, emerged from the room where his mom was. "She's gone," he said ashen faced after both women looked up.

The oncologist moved swiftly around him and went into the room as Maggie took Face's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Face replied softly as Maggie watched him with growing concern. Pale as a ghost, she had to wonder if he was going into shock. "I will be, Doc."

Hannibal hung up the phone before turning around to face the rest of the household. Everyone could tell by the nature of the conversation that something had happened and it was serious. "That was Maggie," he said slowly. "Samantha's condition quickly deteriorated at the doctor's office and she..."

"She's gone?" Ellen asked quietly as Hannibal nodded.

"How's Face taking it?" Gloria asked as Hannibal shrugged.

"Maggie said, he'll be okay," he responded with a sigh. "They're on the way home now."

Face had opted to sit in the doctor's office while the hospital's morgue removed his mother's body. Sure, he'd seen death before, even been the cause of death but this time was different. He'd had no feelings when his father died simply because he didn't know at the time that AJ was his dad. But, this was different. Never having to face a situation like this, he was having trouble coming to terms with how he felt about it. It wasn't so much that his mother had died, after all, death is inevitable. But, what bothered him the most was the lost time that he could have had her.

"They're gone," Maggie said sliding into the office. "We can head home now if you'd like."

Face nodded as he slowly got to his feet. "Thanks, Doc," he said before heading for the door.

Once they were settled in Stockwell's car for the trip back to the house, Maggie passed him a small white pill and a bottle of water. "It's just to help you relax," she said when he looked at her questionably. To Maggie's relief, Face meekly took the mild sedative. "You want to talk about it?"

"No," Face replied turning to stare out the window. "I know, she's in a better place and that's all that matters."

Pulling up to the house, Maggie was relieved when Murdock came out to meet them. Off all the members on his team, Murdock was the one that was most like a brother to Face.

"Hey buddy," he said drawing Face into a hug after he got out of the limo. "Sorry about your mom."

"Thanks," Face replied breaking the embrace. "But, I'm fine."

"Sure?" Murdock asked as Face nodded.

"Really," he said with a sigh. "Mom went peacefully in her sleep so it's okay, really."

Murdock glanced sideways at Maggie as the doctor shrugged in confusion. She couldn't tell as Face made his way into the house if he was just trying to placate Murdock or if the mild sedative she'd given him was making him more docile than usual.

"Hey big brother," Ellen said meeting him in the doorway along with Gloria and the rest of his teammates. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Face said suddenly in frustration. "But, I wish everyone would stop asking me, how I'm feeling!"

"Face," Maggie said gently as she stepped into the house behind him.

Ellen and Gloria looked hurt and confused as Face sighed. "Sorry," he said wearily. "I think, I just want to be left alone for a little while, please."

"Sure," Hannibal said stepping aside as Face headed alone to his room. "Take as much time as you need."

Thanks to Maggie's 'mild' sedative, Face soon found himself sound asleep. Waking up later in a cold sweat, he looked around the darkened room to remember where he was. Face knew that dreams can sometimes tell things or show events that had been forgotten or suppressed and Face's dreams were no different. But the last thing he expected was to dream about his mother. Running a hand though his hair, he tried to shake off the feeling of deja vu that the dream had left him with and remember the dream itself.

'Samantha, you have to leave the country, the familiar voice said as his mother protested. 'It's the only way!'

'What about our son,' she said in hushed whispers he wasn't supposed to hear from his toddler bed. 'I can't take Richard, it's to dangerous.'

'I have a plan,' the disembodied voice said as Face realized for the first time who it was the voice from his dream belonged to.

Hannibal and the rest of his housemates was suddenly startled to see a disheveled Face appear in the living room, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, headed straight for Stockwell's study and kick the French doors open.

As Stockwell got to his feet, Face lunged at him. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him up against the wall. "You're the one that told my mother to leave me at the orphanage!"

Hannibal and BA dragged the conman away from the surprised General as Maggie meet Face's eyes. "How do you know that?" she asked as Face struggled to break free.

"I've had dreams about a conversation my mother had with a man the night before she left me and I never knew who the man was," Face gasped painfully. "Until now! It was Stockwell! He told my mom she had to leave the country and that he had a plan for me!"

"Is this true, Stockwell?" Hannibal asked looking at the man distrustfully. "What do you know about this?"

"I have nothing to say!" Stockwell replied evenly as Maggie scowled.

By now, the whole house was watching and wondering what was going on as Maggie took a step toward the General. "Tell him the truth like Samantha wanted or I will!"

"What truth?" Face said angrily as he looked from Maggie to Stockwell. "What did my mom want me to know!"

Stockwell ran a hand nervously around his mouth before he nodded. "Your mother wanted you to know that AJ Bancroft was not yours or Ellen's father."

"What!" Ellen said looking at Face who looked just as confused as she was. "If he wasn't our father then who is?"

"I know," Face said with disgust as he looked from Ellen to Stockwell. "He is!"


	33. Chapter 33

For a moment after Face's announcement that Stockwell was his and Ellen's real father, no one moved or much less said a word.

"I don't believe it!" Ellen screamed angrily once the initial shock wore off.

Murdock pulled her closer to him as Maggie turned toward her. "I'm sorry Ellen but it's true," she said narrowing her eyes. "Stockwell had the paternity tests faked that I originally took. I saw the real tests last night."

"Mo," Hannibal said in disbelief. "You knew about this! And, you didn't say anything!"

"I only learned about it after I overheard Samantha begging Stockwell to tell Face the truth," Maggie replied defensively. "How was I supposed to broach the subject, John!"

"It's okay," Face said pulling away from BA and Hannibal's grasp. "I understand why you waited and I appreciate that, Doc."

"I'm really sorry you both had to find out like this," Maggie reiterated as Face nodded.

"I'd like to see the real tests?" Face asked calmly barely glancing in Stockwell's direction.

The General nodded as Maggie retrieved the envelope and handed a sheet of paper to both Face and Ellen. They both quickly scanned over the sheets of paper before Ellen made her way to Face's side for comparison. "I can't believe this," she said looking at him.

"I hate to admit it but it looks like it's true," Face said glaring at Stockwell as he spoke.

"I had my reasons for keeping it from you both," Stockwell said straightening his disheveled clothing. "It was safer for you both if everyone thought you were AJ's children."

"And how convenient for you that AJ couldn't produce children," Maggie said snidely.

"At least he had the privilege of thinking they were his Doctor," Stockwell replied with a grin. "Only Samantha, Catherine and I knew the truth."

Face bristled at the mention of his mother. "What else have you lied to us about!" he demanded angrily as Ellen nodded in agreement. "Might as well get it all out in the open!"

"You we're right," Stockwell said putting his hands into his pockets. "Leaving you at the orphanage was my idea not your mother's."

"You let me blame her for abandoning me knowing all along it was you that wanted it!"

"Those were difficult times," Stockwell said slowly. "The KGB was aware of my involvement with Samantha but I couldn't allow them to know about you. So, I made arrangements for Samantha to leave the country and to leave you at the orphanage where I knew you would just disappear into the system thus hiding who you really were."

"The car accident didn't have anything to do with AJ but everything to do with you?" Face asked as Stockwell nodded.

"Correct," he said as Face shook his head.

"I'm done," Face said looking from Ellen to Hannibal. "I can't stay in this house another minute! I'm taking Gloria and we're leaving!"

"I'm coming with you," Ellen said eagerly.

"Wait," Stockwell said as Face took Ellen's arm and started for the door.  
"There's something's you both should know."

Hannibal stepped in front of Stockwell to allow Face and Ellen time to get out of the room. "I don't think I'd be bothering Face right now, Stockwell," Hannibal said taking the cigar out of his mouth. "It don't appear he's in the mood to talk right now."

"I didn't ask for your opinion regarding my son, Colonel," Stockwell said seething with anger.

"Don't call him your son, General!" Hannibal retorted with a fist to Stockwell's stomach that brought the man to his knees. "You haven't earned the right!"

Stockwell watched defiantly as Hannibal followed the others out of the room. He would make Hannibal pay for turning his children against him. That much was for sure!

After they left the room, everyone headed to their respective bedroom's to pack. Face didn't know where they'd all end up but he knew it had to be away from there. A sudden thought struck him as he looked over at Gloria. "I have to talk to Murdock, I'll be right back!"

"Alright," Gloria said as she continued to pack.

Face left his room and headed across the hall to Murdock and Ellen's room and knocked on the door. "How hard would it be to secure a plane?" He asked when Murdock answered the door.

"Plane?" Murdock said with a shrug. "Not hard, why?"

"Then get one," Face said with a smile. "I know exactly where we're going!"


	34. Chapter 34

Face indecisively passed by Stockwell's study before deciding to turn around. At the very least, he owed the General, an explanation as to what he planned on doing for his mother's arrangements. Stockwell had been deep into his own thoughts when Face knocked lightly before letting himself into the study.

At first, neither man spoke until Face stepped forward. "What is that you want, Lieutenant?" Stockwell asked.

Lieutenant? That's new, Face thought before he answered. "I wanted you to know what arrangements I made for my mother, General," Face said with a smirk as he punctuated his father's title. "She's going to be cremated and I'm taking her ashes home to Colombia. I got the feeling, she was the happiest there."

"I think you're right," Stockwell said sitting forward. "Before you leave, your mother wanted you to have this." Face watched as Stockwell placed an envelope on his desk before meeting his son's eyes. "Its a letter she wrote to you sometime ago and asked me to make sure you got it upon her death."

"Thank you," Face said before slowly picking up the letter and turning to go.

"I hope you know," Stockwell said quietly. "You will always be welcome here."

"Uh, thanks," Face replied softly. "I'll remember that."

Stockwell watched a short while later from the window of his study as the vans bearing the entire team, along with his son and daughter, pulled out of the driveway. Once the vehicle's were out of sight, he turned back to his desk and buzzed his secretary.

"Yes, General," the woman said after answering the page.

"Send the ables home," he said quietly. "There's no reason to have guards when there's no one here to guard."

"But, General," the woman replied in surprise. "What about you?"

"My life...is insignificant," he said quietly. "Don't trouble yourself worrying about me."

The motorcade arrived at the airport where Murdock had chartered a plane to take them to Colombia. "I'm not saying it's a good idea, Johnny," Frankie said looking around at the people he'd come to think of as friends. "But for me, I gotta stay. I mean, Stockwell's controlling everything I got."

"I know that, Frankie," Hannibal said pulling the cigar from his mouth. "If you change your mind..."

"I'll know where to find you," Frankie replied taking the man's gloved hand. "You guys take care of yourselves."

"We should be telling you that, crazy man!" BA said shaking Frankie's hand before the Latino turned to Murdock and Face.

"You'll have to bring back those kids one day," he said grinning. "They got to know who their uncle Frankie is, right?"

"Right," Murdock replied with a smile as Face nodded.

Frankie's eyes fell on Face as he shuffled nervously. "Anything you want me to tell Stockwell?"

"Other than he can go to hell!" Face said evenly. "No, I think my leaving just about says it all, don't you?"

"Yeah," Frankie said with a nod. "See ya round then."

Face pulled the letter out of the pocket of his jacket as the van with Frankie inside pulled away. "What's that?" Hannibal asked as Face shoved the letter back into his jacket.

"Nothing," he said looking around at his friends. "Let's go!"

In one of his rare moments, BA agreed to board the plane but not before Maggie slipped a sedative into a can of coke which she offered to him once on board.

"This is kinda nice," BA said with a grin. "As long as the plane ain't moving!"

Hannibal laughed as his big friend downed the can of soda. "Alright, Murdock," he said as BA slipped into unconsciousness. "Let's fly!"

"And, away we go!" Murdock said as he headed toward the cockpit.

Face sat down across from Ellen and Gloria who held his nephew on her shoulder. "Practicing?" he asked bemused as his fiancée blushed.

Once in the air, Face moved off to a separate seat so that he could be alone with his thoughts. He wanted to read the letter that Stockwell had given him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The loss of his mother was still to new and it wasn't a feeling he was ready to face.

The first thing Frankie noticed when the van pulled though the gate at Stockwell's house, was that there was no guard on duty. "Hey, Stockwell," he said entering the General's study. "What gives?"

"It depends on what you're referring to?" Stockwell said quietly as he stood with his back to the door starring out the window behind his desk.

"Where's all the guards?" Frankie asked as Stockwell shrugged.

"I let them go," he said barely above a whisper. "They are no longer needed."

"No longer needed?" Frankie said in surprise. "I don't know where you been man but you and I both know you got enemies that would love to just get their hands on you and you're giving them an invitation to just walk right in!"

"Then let them come," Stockwell replied as Frankie watched his shoulders sag.


	35. Chapter 35

Upon landing several hours later, Samantha's caretaker Raul was saddened to hear about her passing. "I can't tell you how important she was to me, senior," he said as Face brought in the urn baring his mother's ashes.

"I'm sure she would appreciate your sentiments, Raul," Face said wishing for solitude. Burdened by his own emotions, he was finding it hard to deal with the man's clearly distraught look. "Was there...something special that my mother really loved about this place? You know...so we can spread her ashes."

"Si," Raul replied shaking his head. "I'll take you there tomorrow."

"Great," Face replied putting the urn on the mantle before slowly backing away. "At least she'll be at home."

The house was not much more than a three bedroom bungalow with a caretakers cottage and loft above the garage. Face insisted that Hannibal and Maggie take the master bedroom, opting instead for a smaller room with Gloria so that Murdock and Ellen could have a bigger room for the baby's things. Besides, he didn't think he could handle the thought of sleeping in his mother's room. BA happily took over the loft while Raul retained the caretakers cottage.

Once everyone had gone to bed, Face soon found himself up. Unable to sleep, he decided, now was as good a time as any to read his mother's letter. Stepping out into the front porch with a Corona and one of Hannibal's cigars, he opened the envelope and slowly took out the paper. With just the full moon's light to read by, he squinted in order to read his mother's words.

The letter started out simply enough with, my son. 'If you're reading this, then it's obvious, I'm gone.' Face sighed as he continued to read the letter. 'It's easier for me to write that then I thought it would be only because I know that you'll be fine, without me. I know, because in a lot of ways, you're like your father. And, I mean, Hunt not AJ.' Face shook his head as he took a deep drink of the Corona before continuing. 'I asked, Hunt to tell you the truth after I was gone and I hope he did, if not then you now know the truth. Don't blame your father for keeping the truth from you and Ellen, it wasn't a mutual decision. Hunt would like to think that I don't know the danger that's he's in, but I do. I overheard several conversations Hunt had with his people. Hunt's old partner, Brown Fox turned against him years ago and he's threatened to take revenge one way or another. After everything we've put you though, I really don't expect you to care about what happens to him but he is your father, Beau. I am sorry you had to find out this way. It wasn't ever our intentions to keep any of this from you for so long. The orphanage was only supposed to be a temporary fix but after so many attempts at our lives, I knew...it was the only way to protect you. It was my decision to leave you there, not his! Hunt wanted to take you out of the country to some place safe and I wouldn't let him! But, I was wrong! I should have let him. If only so that you would know who your family and your father was! Please, forgive me, Beau! I was selfish and unfortunately, you paid the ultimate price.' Face shook his head as his mother ended the letter. 'I've always loved you, my son!'

Face put the letter back into the envelope before returning it to his pocket. He wasn't sure how he should feel about it. On the one hand, he couldn't really blame either parent for their decisions. As a soon to be parent himself, he figured his mistakes were yet to come. He just hoped, his own children would forgive his discretions as easily as he was being asked to forgive his own parents mistakes.

The next morning, Raul led him deep into the tropical jungle down a well worn path. As the trail widened toward the end of the path, Face's breath caught in his chest as they came to the edge of a great precipice which overlooked a waterfall.

"Your mother would spend most of her days here, senior," Raul said with a gentle smile as Face nodded.

"It's really...beautiful," Face replied moving closer to the edge with his mother's urn. "I couldn't ask for a more fitting place to scatter mom's ashes!"

"Si," Raul said quietly as he put a hand on Face's shoulder. "I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you," Face said with a nod as the man turned to leave.

When he had asked everyone to stay behind and allow him the privacy to do this himself, he knew, he'd be meet with resistance and expected it but in the end, Hannibal understood his need to be alone and sided with Face.

As he removed the lid from the urn, he stopped himself from glancing inside. He didn't want to remember his mother as a pile of soot and bone fragments but he knew in his heart that this was just the body. Her eternal soul had already departed and his upbringing forced him to believe that she was at peace.

"I've always loved you too, mom," Face said echoing her last words from the letter as he tipped the urn gently onto its side and let the wind carry his mother away.

Gloria picked up Face's discarded jacket from where it had fallen on the floor and gently placed it onto the back of a chair. Looking down as something bumped her foot, she picked up the envelope and turned it in her hands.

"What's that?" Ellen asked as she cradled her son in her arms.

"I don't know," Gloria replied putting the envelope on the table. "It fell out of Face's jacket. I'll give it to him when he comes back. We should probably start some lunch."

"Good idea," Ellen said as she and Gloria moved into the kitchen.

Hannibal stood outside on the porch smoking a cigar and watched as Raul came toward the house alone.

"I still don't think it was a good idea letting him scatter the ashes by himself," Maggie said as she saw the caretaker getting closer without Face.

"He's got to do what he feels is right, Mo," Hannibal replied as his cell phone started to ring. Pulling it from his pocket, he hit the answer button and held it up to his ear. "Frankie," Hannibal said looking worriedly at Maggie. "What's going on?"


	36. Chapter 36

Maggie's eyes narrowed in worried agitation as Hannibal nodded while he listened to Frankie on the other end of the cellular call. "Alright," he said finally. "You sit tight and we'll be back as soon as we can."

"What's happened?" Maggie asked as Hannibal hung up the call.

"Trouble," Hannibal replied with a nod before heading out into the yard. The doctor turned around just in time to see Face emerge from the tropical forest tightly hugging the empty urn.

"Hey, kid," Hannibal said stepping in next to him. "I know now isn't a good time but we need to talk."

"About what?" Face said stopping at the steps to his mom's house.

"I just got off the phone with Frankie," Hannibal replied putting a hand on Face's arm. "Stockwell's been kidnapped!"

"What's that got to do with me?" Face replied coldly as he met Hannibal's eyes. "Do you honestly think I care what happens to him!"

"I didn't figure you would but I owed you at least enough to tell you that no ones going to make an effort to go after whoever it is that's got him," Hannibal said quietly. "Frankie said, they shot the place up. The only way he survived was by playing dead."

"How many casualties were there?" Face asked casting his eyes downward. He'd made friends with more than a few of Stockwell's guards during there time at the house.

"As luck would have it, Stockwell sent everyone home after we left. He and Frankie were the only ones in the house."

"And, Frankie?" Maggie asked out of doctorly concern.

"Took a bullet to the right shoulder but he said it was mostly a flesh wound," Hannibal replied as Maggie nodded. Turning back to Face, Hannibal sighed as he put a hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder. "We'll do what ever you want us to kid."

"You think we should...go after him?" Face asked in surprise as he looked up into Hannibal's eyes.

"That's up to you," he replied gently. "He is your father."

"I should tell Ellen," Face said passing his mother's empty urn off to Maggie. "He's her father too."

"Of course," Hannibal replied evenly. "You two take as much time as you need to discuss it, we're not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Hannibal," Face said heading into the house.

Face sighed when he seen Ellen and Gloria standing behind the island in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for a stew. "Smells good," he said helping himself to a carrot as Ellen exchanged glances with Gloria. They had worried that he would have been in a mood from spreading his mother's ashes but that obviously wasn't the case now.

"How are you feeling?" Gloria asked as Face took a seat at the dinning table before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'll be alright," he said looking up into her smiling face. "But, I have to tell you and Ellen something."

"Sounds serious," Ellen replied as Hannibal and Maggie joined them.

BA and Murdock appeared from the family room as Face nodded. "Hannibal got a phone call from Frankie. It seems the house in Langley has been shot up and Stockwell's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped," Ellen whispered. "By who?"

"We don't know," Hannibal replied as he rolled a cigar between his fingers. "According to Frankie, Stockwell's operation is in total chaos. His secretary is virtually running things and the ables are wandering the property with no direction."

"So unless we decide to take control of the situation," Face said looking at Hannibal, BA and Murdock. "Stockwell's as good as dead."

"What are you going to do?" Ellen asked as Face stood up.

"Well," Face said meeting her eyes. "I thought that since he's your father to that maybe we should decide together."

Ellen sighed as she turned her back on him and crossed her arms. Even though it was at least in the nineties, she felt a chill run though her body. "I keep wondering what it would have been like to know that my father wasn't the traitor the papers made AJ out to be. Reading about him and thinking what a bastard he was and then wondering...what that made me."

"El," Face said grabbing her arm and turning her around to look at him. "Our father has nothing to do with who we are as individuals."

"You really, really believe that?" Ellen asked as Face nodded. "Then, I think we owe it to Stockwell to at least look into what's going on, don't you?"

*So sorry for the long delay in posting! RL has kicked me in the butt lately. My husband was diagnosed with epilepsy after having a very bad seizure and with work and the holidays, I've just been overwhelmed but things are starting to settle down so I should be able to post on a more regular basis! If I don't get to post before next Monday, I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas!* 


	37. Chapter 37

"I guess we do," Face said before looking toward Hannibal, Murdock and BA. "I don't expect any of you to volunteer to help me find him but I would very much appreciate if you would help me."

"What are friends for," Hannibal said after a nod from BA and Murdock.

"Besides," Murdock said looking at Ellen. "We're kinda family now."

"That's right," BA replied harshly. "I ain't related to you like this fool is but we still family, Face man!"

"Thanks guys," Face said with a sigh. "It looks like we're headed back to Langley, again!"

Once they arrived, Carla met them at the front door and quickly ushered them into the general's office. "I didn't want to talk in front of the guards," she said turning around to Face. "Your father left this in his desk for you, I just found it."

Face took the envelope addressed to Templeton and opened it as Frankie entered the office and quickly became Maggie's point of focus. "Why hasn't this been taken care of?" she said looking from the scarlet red bandage coving Frankie's shoulder to Stockwell's secretary.

"And, what was I supposed to tell the authorities when they showed up at the hospital to interview a gunshot victim, Doctor?"

"She's right, Mo," Hannibal said with a nod. "We can't risk it being reported. If we're going to have any luck finding Stockwell alive, we have to do this ourselves."

"I didn't think about that," Maggie said pushing Frankie toward one of Stockwell's recliners. "Let me have a look at that."

Hannibal turned his attention back to Face when he saw the look on the Lieutenant's face as he handed the letter back to Stockwell's secretary. "What's it say, kid?"

"I don't believe it," Carla said shaking her head as she read the letter. "The general's turned complete control of his organization over to...his son."

"That's what it says, alright," Face replied quietly as the others looked on in shock.

"We should get started, Lieutenant," Carla said regaining her composure. "We've got a lot to accomplish and only thirty six hours do it in!"

"What are you talking about?" Face said watching as the woman took a seat behind Stockwell's desk.

Bringing up the computer, she never looked up as she spoke. "This organization will dissolve in thirty six hours if the leader is not in place when the call comes in. I have to switch all the command codes from your father to you. Once that is completed, you'll answer directly to the President and you'll be the head of the EIA which stands for enhanced intelligence assets and draws its personal from the DIA, CIA and FBI." Standing up, Carla met his eyes. "When you're ready, you'll have to input the command codes your father gave you."

"Hannibal," Face said turning to the colonel. "I don't know...if I can do this."

"Face," Hannibal said putting both hands on the younger man's shoulders. "Do you want to find Stockwell?"

"Of course," Face replied meeting his eyes as Hannibal nodded.

"Then this might be the only way," he said gently as Face nodded in return.

"But, I'm not a leader, you are!" Face replied as he looked up to find Ellen watching him.

"You can do this, Face," Ellen said encouragingly. "I've seen the changes in you since we've met and if anyone can do this, it's you!"

"We don't have much time, Lieutenant!" Carla said curtly. "You have to make a decision!"

Face took a deep breath as he straightened his jacket before walking toward Stockwell's desk and took the letter from his father's secretary. "Show me what to do," he said as Carla indicated the chair in front of her.

"Sit down and input the code," Carla said as Face momentarily hesitated before he took a seat in Stockwell's chair.

His fingers played over the keyboard of the computer as he tapped in the code Stockwell left for him. As he put in the final command, the lights in the room suddenly dimmed and the wall in front of him lowered to reveal a large television screen with a picture of the world on it.

"Whoa," Frankie said looking around at the others. "This is like some kind of James Bond thing going on here!"

Carla ignored Frankie's comment as a red light flashed on the screen. "There," she said pointing at the screen. "That's the general's tracking device!"

"Tracking device?" Face said questionably. "Wouldn't his kidnappers have found it by now?"

"Not if it was implanted," Carla replied evenly before turning her attention back to the screen. "The coordinates are reading deep in Russia!"

"Russia?" Face replied looking at the screen. "Who would want to take my father to Russia?"

"Ivan Trigorin," Carla said slowly. "Your father's partner in the CIA. They had a falling out several years back and Ivan or 'brown fox' hasn't been heard from since!" Before Face could say anything, a blue light suddenly flashed on the screen in front of them. "Incoming call from the President," Carla said standing at attention next to Face's chair as the screen turned dark before revealing the Oval Office and the President of the United States seared behind his desk.

"Lieutenant," the President said with a nod as Face sat up straighter.

"Sir," Face replied as the President steepled his fingers together.

"I received the change in command for the EIA, would you care to enlighten me as to why?"

Face looked up at Carla who nodded before he replied. "Sir, General Stockwell was kidnapped."

"And you are?"

"Lieutenant Templeton Peck, and Stockwell's son," Face replied as the President glanced over a paper in front of him.

"You have quite a history, Lieutenant," the President replied evenly. "I'll give you one week to find your father before the changes in command of the EIA become permanent. Take whatever steps you deem necessary in order to find the General but I must caution you, the US will not be held responsible for any of your actions, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Face replied quickly.

"And, I expect a daily update," he said before breaking the communication.

"Well," Frankie said with a smirk. "That wasn't intimidating." 


	38. Chapter 38

"One week," Face said as the television screen returned to the previous one with the flashing red dot.

"You done good, kid," Hannibal said as Face looked up in despair.

"Hannibal, I've got one week to find Stockwell and get myself out of this mess."

"That's more than enough time," Hannibal said with a grin.

"Carla," Maggie said joining the conversation. "What did you mean by implanted?"

"Just what I said," Carla replied with a shrug. "Everyone that works here is implanted with a tracking device."

"Under the skin?" Maggie asked curiously as Carla nodded. "And, I suppose you want Face to get one?"

"Of course," Carla replied. "He is the head of this organization now. It's the only sure way of keeping tabs on him if anything should happen."

"Wait a minute," Face said getting to his feet. "I didn't agree to being tracked like some kind of animal!"

"But, you did," Carla said in frustration. "The moment you put in that code, everything you do and every one you see is because of your affiliation with this organization and any one of them could make an attempt on your life! You don't just work for the organization Lieutenant, you are the organization! Without you, it will cease to exist and every last one of us involved with it will become expendable! Including all of you and your families! Think about it, our government already tried to have you killed on falsified charges. Do you really think that they'd think twice before doing it again?"

"Our own government would kill us?" Frankie said in disbelief as Hannibal smirked.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Santana," Carla replied before looking at Face. "None of us are safe."

"How do I know my fa...Stockwell isn't already dead?" Face asked nervously as Carla took the seat behind Stockwell's desk.

"The implant tells us more than just his location," Carla said as her fingers flew over the keyboard. "This is Stockwell's vital information."

The television screen in front of them suddenly flipped to another screen that showed vital signs and to Maggie's trained medical eyes, what she was seeing was not good news.

"Tell us what you see, Doctor," Carla said knowingly.

"Well," Maggie said as she walked closer to the screen. "He's alive and from the looks of these readings...in a lot of pain."

"Torture?" Hannibal mumbled as Maggie nodded slowly.

"Based on those readings, Doctor Sullivan," Carla said narrowing her eyes. "How long can he hold on?"

"A few days...maybe less," Maggie said so softly, Face had to strain to hear her.

"Oh, God," Ellen said quietly stifling a sob.

"Carla," Face said as the woman looked up. "We leave tonight! Make the necessary arrangements!"

"Now you're talking, kid," Hannibal said looking at BA and Murdock. "Get our stuff together while I find out where Stockwell's got his weapons stashed."

Three hours later, the team along with Frankie and Maggie, much to Hannibal's dislike, were all headed to a hidden airfield in Langley where Stockwell kept his private jet. "Remember what I told you, Lieutenant," Carla said via a television monitor in the back of Stockwell's car. "Once you're onboard the jet, input your personal command code into the computer and you'll have access to all of the computer systems and maps that will lead you to the General's location."

"And, you'll be watching from there?" Face asked as Carla nodded.

"I've got everything ready here, if we should lose the ability to communicate with each other, we'll still be able to track your location with the implant," she said as Face subconsciously rubbed the spot on his arm where Maggie had injected the implant not more than an hour ago. "Good luck," she said breaking the link.

Once onboard the jet, Murdock took over the controls as Maggie and Frankie saw to it that BA was safely strapped to a seat. Thanks to Maggie slipping him a sedative in a can of soda he had in the car on the way to the airport, the big burly man was now sleeping soundly.

"How you holding up, kid?" Hannibal asked as Face brought up the computer.

"I don't know, Hannibal," Face said inputting the command codes. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this."

"I know, Face," Hannibal replied evenly. "But...I've never been more proud of the jobs you've done than I am right now."

Face smiled as he looked up and met the eyes of the man who meant more to him than any one else. "Thanks, Hannibal," he said as the computer suddenly hummed to life. "Alright, we...uh seem to be ready!"

"Good," Hannibal said with a nod. "Let's get this mission over with!"

Back at the house, Gloria paced the study nervously as Ellen and Carla watched the jet take to the air on the hidden television screen. "I've got to put Templeton to bed," Ellen said squeezing Gloria's arm supportively as she walked by her friend on the way out the door.

"You were angry when you found out Stockwell left control to Face, weren't you?" Gloria asked as Carla looked up from the desk.

"I was," Carla replied smugly. "I know the Lieutenant is his son but I've been in this organization from the beginning, he should have trusted me."

"What are you to him?" Gloria asked curiously as Carla laughed.

"It's hardly what you are thinking," Carla said harshly. "If you really want to know, I look up to him. I respect the General for the man he is. My father died when I was very young and Hunt, he took me under his wing. I wouldn't be in this business if it wasn't for him. And, I won't be in this business without him."

"I believe you," Gloria said honestly. "But, I also want you to know, Face is off limits to you. I saw the way you were looking at him."

"Only because...I never realized until today how alike he and his father really are," Carla replied thoughtfully. "In any event, he's not my type so you have nothing to worry about. I'm only interested in how he runs this organization, nothing more."

"Good, keep it that way," Gloria said leaving the room. 


	39. Chapter 39

Face tossed the letter on to Stockwell's desk before running a weary hand across his eyes. "You're not going to do Stockwell or anyone else a bit of good if you can't keep your eyes open when we land," Maggie said stepping closer to the desk. "It'll be several hours before we land. Why don't you try to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Face said stifling a yawn. "In a minute. Something just doesn't feel right about this," he said as Maggie took a seat in front of the desk. "When did Stockwell leave me this letter? Before the kidnapping?"

"If Carla found it in the desk like she said," Maggie replied with a nod. "Then I'd say before, but then that would imply that he knew the kidnappers were coming and prepared for it."

"Exactly," Face said sitting up straighter in the chair as Hannibal joined them.

"What are you thinking Face?" He asked as Face brought the computer up.

"Carla wants us to land at a private air field, an ali of the general's, she says," Face said tapping the screen before looking up at Hannibal. "But, what if it's a trap?"

"Yeah," Hannibal replied with a nod as he rubbed his chin. "I was wondering the same thing."

"Tell Murdock to head to an alternative airport but don't change our itinerary until the last possible minute," Face said with a grin. "Then we'll see what happens after that."

"What is he doing?" Carla mumbled several hours later when she checked the position of Stockwell's jet.

Murdock looked up at Face from the cockpit of the jet as Carla's voice came though loud and clear on the radio. "Captain, Murdock! Why have you altered your course?"

"Don't say anything," Face said with a nod. "How soon before we land?"

"Just a few minutes," Murdock said turning back to the controls. "I was able to locate an abandoned airfield but I don't know what kind of condition the runway is in so you might want to strap in."

Once the plane came to a complete albeit jittery stop, Hannibal quickly got to his feet. "Frankie," he said looking at the young man next to Maggie. "You two stay here with the plane as our point of contact. "Face, Murdock, BA and myself are going after Stockwell!"

"If things go south," Face said tossing Stockwell's letter to Maggie before gathering his duffel bag of supplies. "Put that code into the computer and radio Carla for help. Even if we don't know whether or not we can trust her, she's still the only connection we've got!"

"I understand," Maggie said with a nod. "I guess, I don't have to tell you all to be careful."

"No, but it's the thought that counts," Hannibal said pulling her close. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I'm counting on it, John," Maggie whispered before brushing his lips with hers.

"Take care of her, Frank!" Hannibal said following the rest of the team out the door.

"Count on it, Johnny!" Frankie replied before closing and securing the door of the plane behind the team.

"Stockwell's tracking device showed he was located here," Face said pointing to an area on the map he printed out.

"BA," Hannibal said lighting a cigar. "Secure us a mode of transportation."

"Sure thing, Hannibal," BA replied starting toward a locked gate with some vehicles located behind it. Kicking the lock on the gate, BA opened it after the lock fell to the ground. After a few failed attempts at locating a vehicle that actually turned over, the team finally settled into a Jeep and headed for the only road around.

"Which way, Face," Hannibal said as BA drove.

"Make a left at the next road," Face replied as BA nodded.

"Damn them!" Carla yelled angrily as she tried to bring up the position of the jet. But, Murdock had flown to long under the radar and she had no way of knowing exactly where it landed. "They had better know what they're doing," she said aloud before switching the computer to Face's personal implant.

"There's a town up ahead, Hannibal," BA said slowing the jeep.

"Any chance, we might blend in," Face said with a mischievous grin.

"I hardly think so," Hannibal replied pointing to the left. "Let's skirt it BA so we can get a better look around without being noticed."

"Wait," Face said pointing to a large brick building in the distance. "According to the map, that's where Stockwell is."

"Alright, BA," Hannibal said with a nod. "Head that way and let's see what we got."

Stopping a block from what appeared at first to resemble a dilapidated old school, the team slowly made their way toward it by using an ally. "Let's try the back door," Hannibal said as night began to fall.

Just as they were about to open the door, they quickly moved away as several voices were heard on the other side before the door suddenly swung open. Two burly men walked outside dragging a third who appeared to Face to be either unconscious or dead and he actually found himself hoping it was the latter as Murdock exclaimed. "That's Stockwell!"


	40. Chapter 40

"We've got to stop them!" Face said as he watched the two men put Stockwell in the back of a van.

"Wait," Hannibal said as a third man left the building and headed for the vehicle. "That's Ivan Trigorin." Face nodded as Hannibal continued. "BA, you and Murdock take care of the two thugs in the van while Face and I go after, Trigorin."

BA nodded as he and Murdock started toward the vehicle. Staying in the shadows until the last possible minute before both men made a dash for the driver and the passenger sides where they pulled the men out and pushed them onto the street face down.

Trigorin turned around quickly and started back toward the building before Hannibal and Face met him at the door. "Ivan Trigorin, I presume?" Face said holding a gun to the Russian's head.

"I was wondering if you were going to come for your father," Trigorin said as Face looked at him in shock. "Don't be so surprised, I know who you are. You look a lot like he did when we first met," he said with a smile. "So many years ago..."

"What did you do to Stockwell?" Hannibal growled angrily. "Why did you take him?"

"I took him for...revenge," Trigorin said with a sneer as the door and windows suddenly burst open with gun fire.

"Face!" Hannibal yelled before grabbing the Lieutenant and pushing him toward the safety of the ally before following and returning fire.

Trigorin made a break for the building as BA and Murdock jumped into the van and drove it into the ally. "Get in!" Murdock yelled as Face and Hannibal jumped inside.

"Let's go, BA!" Hannibal said as Trigorin's men started shooting at the vehicle.

BA floored the van as they headed back the way they'd come. Face and Hannibal moved to assess Stockwell's condition. Turning him over gently, Face looked at Hannibal worriedly when he seen a large contusion on the side of the general's head. "How is he?" Face asked quietly as Hannibal felt the carotid artery for a pulse.

"I don't know," he said meeting Face's eyes. "His pulse is weak and thready."

"Frankie," Maggie said as she looked out a window on the plane. "Someone's headed this way!"

Frankie looked over her shoulder as the headlights of a vehicle moving at a high rate of speed drew nearer. "It's got to be the guys," he said picking up an automatic weapon. "You better move away from the window in case it's not."

Maggie nodded as she headed to the other side of the jet. Frankie watched for a time and then smiled at her in relief. "It's them alright," he said rushing to open the door of the plane.

The Doctor rushed forward when Hannibal and BA brought in the still unconscious General. "Put him over here," she said indicating a leather sofa.

Face and Murdock appeared shortly after. Hannibal stood up and looked at the pilot. "Get us out of here Murdock!"

"Yes, sir," he said heading for the cockpit.

Face watched from across the jet as Maggie worked on his father. After establishing that the General didn't appear to be in any immediate danger, she started an IV of fluids before continuing her examination.

"How is he?" Face asked once she got to her feet.

"He's got a severe concussion," Maggie said turning around to met his eyes. "I can't rule out a brain injury."

"Is that why he's still unconscious?" Face asked worriedly as Maggie nodded.

"The sooner we get back to the states, the better," she said as Frankie and Hannibal joined them.

"BA's out like a light," Frankie said as Maggie nodded.

"Face," Hannibal said pulling the Lieutenant aside. "Don't you have a couple of calls to make."

"Yeah," Face replied glancing back at Stockwell's inert form. "What am I going to tell them, Hannibal?"

"The truth," Hannibal replied evenly. "They're going to find out soon enough anyway."

Face didn't realize until he sat down behind Stockwell's desk just how tired he really was. The first call he made was to Carla to let them know their mission had been a success.

"Why did you change the plans at the last minute, Lieutenant?" Carla asked as the connection focused on Face.

"Because, we believed it was a trap and we were right. Trigorin was in the process of moving Stockwell when we got there. If we had taken the time to land at that private airfield, they would have been long gone before we got there," Face said wearily.

"I understand, however," Carla said with a sneer. "You will inform me of any changes you make to the itinerary in the future!"

"Look, Carla," Face said sitting forward. "I'm in charge of this organization at the moment so as the person in charge, if I need to make a change, for safety reasons, I will and if I don't want to consult you in that change, I won't...got it?"

"Yes, sir!" she said ending the communication as Hannibal walked in with a raised eyebrow.

"Did she call you, sir?"

"Yeah," Face said with a smirk. "I think she's pissed that we didn't tell her what we were doing."

"Awe, that's to bad," Hannibal said taking a seat in front of the desk as Face worked to establish the connection to the second call.

"Mr. President," Face said once the connection was securely established.


	41. Chapter 41

Face rubbed the bridge of his nose as he disconnected the call from the President. "Doesn't leave you with much of a decision, does it kid?"

Face looked up and for the first time, he realized just how serious the situation was that he found himself in. "No, it doesn't," he replied in all honesty. "I don't know what to do, Hannibal. I'm going to be a father soon. How can I put Gloria and the baby though a decision like this?"

"Then don't decide anything," Hannibal replied. "At least not yet. Stockwell may pull though yet. Just wait a few days and see."

"I hope you're right," Face replied leaning back in the chair. "But, I'm not going to let them endanger the lives of our team. I'll keep the organization going if that's what it takes, Hannibal."

"I know, kid," Hannibal said rolling his cigar between his fingers. "I wouldn't expect you to do anything less."

Even before the team landed in Langley, Maggie along with Carla's help, already had everything in place so that she could personally see to Stockwell's care. That way, she didn't have to involve a hospital or any doctors that she felt wouldn't have the General's best interest's in mind.

"What now?" Face asked as Maggie stepped away from Stockwell's bedside. Looking around the spare room at the various equipment around Stockwell's bed, the doctor crossed her arms before turning back toward Face.

"We wait," she said with an encouraging smile. "Coma's are extremely unpredictable. He could wake up tomorrow or..."

"He may not wake up at all," Face asked quietly as Maggie nodded.

"I wish, I could tell you everything's going to be fine but even I don't know that," she said as Face nodded knowingly.

"I guess that's it then," he said looking up at Hannibal. "I think the decision's been made for me."

"You can still say, no," Hannibal replied quietly as Face scoffed.

"And risk all our lives," Face replied in shock. "I won't do that!"

"Face," Maggie said as the younger man cut her off by raising his hand.

"I've made up my mind," he said sternly before heading for the door. "I have to keep the EIA going! It's the only way to protect the team!"

Maggie shook her head as Hannibal squeezed her arm gently before following Face into Stockwell's private office.

"Carla," Face said abruptly as the woman looked up from behind the desk. "Get the President on the line for me!"

The woman barely nodded before she made the call. "You're on," she said getting to her feet.

Face stepped in front of the desk and faced the large TV screen as the President's image filled the screen. "I've decided to keep the position as the head of the EIA, Mr. President."

"Good," the President replied with a nod. "You've made the right decision. I'm sure your father is proud and pleased."

"I really wouldn't know, sir," Face replied uneasily. "He's comatose at the moment."

"I see," the other man replied sheepishly. "You will let me know how he does?"

"I will," Face stated as the President continued.

"Your orders and change in rank will be sent over as soon as the orders are drawn up."

"Change in rank, sir," Face asked in confusion.

"Of course," the President replied with a grin. "I can't very well have a mere Lieutenant attend cabinet meetings and answer to members of congress. Your new rank will be the same as your father's."

"But, I haven't earned it, sir," Face objected as the other man smirked.

"You will," he said quickly ending the call.

Face turned around slowly as Carla gasped in surprise. "You're now a three star general," she said quietly.

"I always knew you'd go places, kid," Hannibal said with a grin. "I just didn't think, it'd be this soon."

"Hannibal," Face said slowly. "This is...I don't know what to say," he stammered. "I can't believe... I outrank you!"

"It doesn't change anything," Hannibal replied evenly. "It's okay, really."

"Thanks, Hannibal," Face said taking a deep breath. "This is going to take some getting used to."

Maggie made a few notes in the chart she was making about Stockwell's condition the next morning before making an adjustment to his IV.

"Can I come in?" Carla asked shyly from the doorway as Maggie nodded.

"Of course," Maggie said curiously as the younger woman stepped quietly inside the room and took a seat next to the General.

"Has there been any change?" Carla asked as Maggie shook her head.

"It's still to early," she said gently. "I don't think that there will be any changes for a while."

Carla nodded gently before getting to her feet and bending over to give Stockwell a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Please keep me posted, Doctor Sullivan."

"I sure will," Maggie replied absently as Carla left the room.

Later that afternoon, Maggie sought out Face as he sat alone in Stockwell's office going over the paperwork the President had sent over.

"I'm glad you're alone," she said as Face looked up.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Is it Stockwell?"

"No," Maggie said quickly. "He's fine. I really just wanted to ask you about Carla?"

"What about her?" Face asked with a shrug. "I don't know much about her other than she's my father's secretary."

"That's what I'm talking about," Maggie said thoughtfully. "I think it's more than that."

"Like what?" Face asked curiously as Maggie sighed.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I can't put my finger on it yet but something's not right about their relationship."


	42. Chapter 42

Carla watched from the shadows outside Stockwell's office as Maggie headed in the opposite direction. Face looked up when she entered the office but her eyes were immediately drawn to the computer screen. More importantly, her file which was marked confidential.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carla demanded as Face leaned back in the chair.

"Nothing much," he said with a smirk. "Just wondering why your file is marked confidential that's all."

"It's none of your business," Carla said turning to leave the room.

Face quickly took off after her and caught up to her in the middle of the house where the rest of the team including Maggie, Ellen and Gloria were all having breakfast in the dinning room.

"I want to know what's in that file?" Face demanded as everyone's conversation stopped so they could hear the argument. "Why is it marked confidential!"

Carla could tell by the looks on their face's that no one in the house trusted her but she had to keep her past hidden, Stockwell had explicitly said not to reveal herself. "I told you, it's none of your business!" Carla replied crossing her arms before she turned her back on him.

"I'm tired of being lied to by you and Stockwell," he said drawing in a quick frustrated breath before he spoke. "If you don't tell me the truth, I can and will have you replaced!"

Carla whirled around with lightening fast speed and before Face could react, she slapped him hard across the face before she screamed. "Replaced! You've already seen to that!"

"What are you talking about!" Face said grabbing Carla's hands. Mindful not to hurt her, he twisted her around and gently pushed her into Hannibal's firm embrace.

"Calm down lady," Hannibal said angrily as Face gingerly put a hand to his cheek.

"I should be the head of the EIA!" Carla yelled. "Instead, 'my' father made you the head. A son he barely knows when I've been with him my whole life!"

"Your what?" Ellen said meeting her eyes as she came to stand beside her brother.

"My father!" Carla yelled before looking from Ellen back to Face. "I've known about the two of you my whole life. I've watched him practically kill himself looking for you, Richard! His son that he couldn't forget, the boy that he knew was out there somewhere in the foster system! He loved your mother the most, he always talked about her! Then he finally found you and you were about to be sentenced to death, he begged the President for this deal with your team in order to save your life. And then when he was taken instead of putting me as the head, who's been with him this whole time and knows this organization inside and out, he gives it to you! My whole life, I've been second while chasing you around and keeping quiet and I won't be second to you or her anymore!"

"Please don't be angry, Carla!"

Everyone turned around at the weak voice coming from behind them. Face was shocked to see Stockwell standing in the doorway, barely upright as he leaned heavily against the wall.

"Daddy," Carla cried as Face and Maggie moved quickly to each side of the General to offer their support.

"Sorry," Hunt whispered into Face's ear. "Never wanted any of you to find out like this."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Carla said wrapping her arms around him. "I can't keep these secrets anymore!"

"I know," Stockwell replied with a slight smile as he met her eyes. "Not your fault, it wasn't right to have asked you to stay quite."

Hannibal stepped into Maggie's place as Stockwell collapsed back into unconsciousness. "Let's get him back to bed," Maggie said looking at Face in concern.

After settling her patient back into bed and checking his vital sign, she headed back out to the hallway to find not two but three expectant faces staring back at her. "Well, he's no longer in a coma," Maggie said evenly. "That's the good news. However, the bad news is, he's extremely weak and his heart is suffering because of it and not responding as well as I'd like to treatment."

"Should we move him to a hospital?" Face asked as Maggie shook her head no. "To dangerous to try and move him again. But, we could call a cardiologist to come here instead," she replied as Carla stepped forward.

"I'll contact father's doctor and see which one he recommends," she said as Maggie nodded.

"It would also help if I could get a look at his medical records," Maggie said as Carla nodded.

"I'll have them brought over, Doctor," Carla said with a nod before heading back to the office.

"How are you two holding up?" Maggie asked as Ellen looked at Face.

"I don't know," Face replied quietly. "Instead of one little sister, it looks like, I've now got two. How could they keep this from us for so long!"

"He must have had his reasons," Ellen replied as Maggie nodded in agreement.

"Reasons which we won't find out until he's able to tell us," Face said looking beyond Maggie to Stockwell's unconscious form laying on the bed in the darkened room. "I've got work to do, keep me posted about his condition."

Ellen and Maggie glanced at each other knowingly before Ellen spoke. "As if we didn't have enough to worry about."

Face stepped into Stockwell's office as Carla hung up the phone. "I think we need to talk," he said as Carla got to her feet.

"I'm sure you both have questions," she said hesitantly. "I'll do my best to provide you with any answers I may have but only after our father has been taken care of."

"Agreed," Face replied as Carla left. He shook his head as he watched her go. Aware for the first time just how much she favored Stockwell's looks and mannerisms.


	43. Chapter 43

"Father's Doctor is sending over a cardiologist along with his medical records for you to look at," Carla said glancing over toward her father. "He recommended this medication," she said absently while staring blankly at Maggie the paper she wrote the name of the medication on falling to the floor.

Maggie looked up from making some notes on Stockwell's chart when Carla entered the room. Something in the way the younger woman moved caused the doctor to suddenly get to her feet.

"Carla?" Maggie said as the woman continued to stare blankly into space.

Ellen chose that moment to enter the room. "Maggie?" she said questionably as the doctor slowly guided Carla to her recently vacated chair.

"I think, I've just discovered why Stockwell didn't want Carla to take over his organization," Maggie said quickly looking up.

"What's happened?" Ellen asked curiously looking from Maggie to Carla. Her 'sister' looked slightly pale and had a vague expression on her face as Maggie lifted her wrist to take her pulse.

"You should go get Face and I'll explain it to both of you at the same time," Maggie replied quietly.

"Alright," Ellen said hurriedly leaving the room to search for her brother.

They returned to find Maggie questioning Carla who seemed more coherent and angry than before. "I already told you, its nothing for you to be concerned about," she said harshly before getting unsteadily to her feet.

"I'm only trying to help you," Maggie said exasperated. "I know the seizures don't last long but they can still leave you feeling exhausted."

"I'm fine," Carla said straightening her jacket. "Thank you for your concern but I didn't ask for your help."

"Hey," Face said grabbing Carla's arm as she tried to brush past him. "There's no need to be rude about it."

"What do you care?" Carla said pulling her arm away. "I'm nothing to you!"

"That's where you're wrong," Face said meeting her eyes. "If what you said is true and you are my sister, you mean a great deal to me. I've never had a family other than the team and as crazy as this one seems to be, all we've got is each other, right?"

Carla saw the sincerity in his eyes and heard it in his voice so she knew what Face was saying was genuine but a part of herself just couldn't completely trust the man who had so easily taken her place. "Leave me alone," she said abruptly before fleeing the room.

"Face," Maggie said when it looked like he might follow her. "She needs time alone to calm down. Stress can make the seizures worse."

"Seizures?" Face said in concern. "Why is she having seizures?"

"I can't say for certain without looking at her medical records," Maggie said quietly. "But, I'm guessing Carla has epilepsy. The seizure she had are called absence seizures and any sort of stressful situation can make them come on. I'm betting Stockwell knew that and that's why he didn't want her heading his organization."

"Damn," Face replied quietly. "What can be done about them. How does somebody get epilepsy?"

"It's possible hers is a hereditary condition," Maggie said looking thoughtful. "Usually, a father passes it down to the daughters while a mother would pass it down to her sons. Treatment usually consists of medication to control the seizures as there is no known cure."

"I've never had any seizures," Ellen stated quickly. "If it had come from Stockwell, wouldn't I be affected as well?"

"Not necessarily," Maggie replied while looking at Stockwell's unconscious form. "It can skip children and no one knows why."

"Maggie, I think you and Ellen should check on her and make sure she's okay," Face said crossing his arms. "It's apparent, she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. But, maybe she'll be more comfortable talking to both of you alone."

"All we can do is try," Ellen said as Maggie nodded in agreement.

Face steered clear of Stockwell's office for the rest of the day since he knew that's where Carla was likely to be. As they all sat down for dinner later that night, Ellen persuaded Carla to join them. The only chair available at the long table was one on Face's side.

Carla hesitated as Hannibal grinned. "Sit down," he said teasingly. "He don't bite since we had him neutered."

"Hannibal," Face said rolling his eyes as Carla laughed before taking the seat.

"I owe you an apology," Carla said quietly meeting his eyes.

"No, I don't think you do," Face replied quickly. "We've all been manipulated into this situation and we just have to deal with it as best we can."

"I agree," Ellen said evenly. "You had no more control over what Stockwell had done than we did."

"I should have told you both earlier what I knew even if it wasn't what father wanted me to do," Carla said looking from Ellen to Face. "I knew it wasn't right not to but he was so worried about you leaving the house unguarded. He told me the risk to your lives was just to great."

"We're pretty good at taking care of ourselves," Hannibal said with a smirk.

"So, I've figured out," Carla replied with a smile. "It was quite taxing to try and keep tabs on your team, Colonel."

As everyone was served lasagna by the cooking staff, Face turned back to Carla. "What exactly does the EIA do?"

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out," Carla said with a mischievous grin. "A top notch Colonel leading a bunch of smart guys like yourself. You tell me, what do you think the Enhanced Intelligence Agency does?"

"I'm assuming, we gather intelligence, right?" Face said with a smirk.

"Mostly correct but it's more than just gathering intelligence, Templeton. The EIA 'gets' the intelligence that no one else seems to be able to obtain," Carla stated as Face spoke.

"Hence the enhanced part," he said as Carla nodded.

"We can do this though any means necessary," she said.

"And, I'm guessing that's why only the President is involved," Face said as Carla nodded.

"That way, only he is aware of the level of involvement and it leaves anyone else blameless if things don't go according to plans," Carla said evenly.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Ellen said as Carla nodded. "Who is your mother?"

Carla stilled and for a moment, Maggie wondered if she was having another episode. "Sorry," Carla said slowly. "I just wasn't expecting a question like that."

"I'm just curious," Ellen replied with a glance toward Face. "My mother mentioned Face's mom but she never said anything about another woman before her."

"My mother's name was Ivanka Trigorin," Carla said meeting their shocked expressions. "Ivan Trigorin is her brother and my uncle. After my mother's death, father sent me to a boarding school. I suppose, he never mentioned her or myself because they were never married."

"How'd she die?" Face asked gently as Carla looked down.

"We were going to the zoo in Moscow," Carla said looking up to meet his eyes. "We had to cross a busy street and a bus ran her over after she pushed me out of the way. They said, it was an accident but father and I suspect differently."

"How old were you?" Maggie asked as Carla sighed.

"I was five years old," she said closing her eyes. "And, I still remember how she screamed."

Carla felt a hand wrap around hers and opened her eyes to find Face gently squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry," he said as Carla smiled.


End file.
